Jellybean comes home
by riverdalefanatic
Summary: AU Jellybean is slightly younger than Jughead. Jb comes back to Riverdale, finding her home at Riverdale High and with the Southside Serpents, (and finds herself smitten with one particular cutie) but how will her brother and father react to the big surprise she has brought with her and when her friend gets shot? Jellybean/Ryder (OC), Bughead, Falice.
1. Chapter 1

I hung up the phone, staring down at the grief dispensing object in my hand. My life had just changed, like dramatically. I put the phone down, wiping away the tears pooling in my eyes trying my best to make them stop. No one saw Jellybean Jones -or Jb as I prefer - cry. Not even my mother Gladys Jones, who now, I know is dead.

"Where's the closest place where I get can get a cheap room for the night?" I tiredly asked the ticket administrator at the Riverdale bus station, fresh off the bus from Toledo. It was after midnight, and I had barely gotten any sleep on the stuttering machine they called a bus here in Riverdale. My original plan had been to search around town for any information on my brother and father, but I needed at least two hours of sleep tonight to even function tomorrow. Well, that's what I kept telling myself.

Truth was, I was delaying the invertible. I knew I had to see my family sooner or later and tell them the heartbreaking news – for me at least. It's not like they would even care; Mom left them, not the other way around.

"Well, there's the Whyte Wyrm, but I don't think a respectable young lady like yourself should be going there, especially at this hour of the night." The old lady sat behind the counter warned her.

"I'm hardly a respectable lady," I scoffed, "and don't you worry about me. I can take care of myself. Always have."

After prying the directions to the so-called 'Whyte Wyrm' out of the still reluctant, lady, I headed off the building which was not too far from the bus station. I hugged my jacket threadbare jacket closer to my body, seeking much-wanted warmth from the brisk breeze that haunted Riverdale late at night. Looking up, I saw the building which could only be the place the old lady warned me about going to.

Memories flooded back to me as I remembered the times where my brother and I would sit in the car in front of that building, waiting as our mother went into the bar and tried to convince our father that it was time for him to come home for the night. I shook my head back to the present. No, I mustn't think of those painful times.

I kept walking until I reached the entrance to the dangerous building, too tired to even care about what could happen to young 17-year-old me.

I reached out to open the door, but before I could it flung open in my face, causing me to react instantly on my instincts to stay vertical. I walked past the obviously drunk pair as they stumbled into the parking lot. The air in the bar was stale, and it reeked of alcohol. As I looked around I noticed there were quite a few people here for a Saturday night, or technically Sunday morning, with some people crowded around a pool table cheering or booing whenever someone made a shoot, and some sitting the bar or hanging around wherever they could find space. There were lots of guys, and a few girls, ranging in age from what looked like 15 to 70. The one thing they all seemed to have in common though was the leather jackets they all wore, with a symbol of a double-headed snake on the back with the words 'Southside Serpent' embroidered in the leather.

After glancing around the room, I headed towards the main bar, and up to the man who looked the least scary behind the counter.

"Excuse me, but do you know who I should ask about getting a room to stay in tonight?" I asked the man warily.

"I'm your guy," the man replied, not even looking up from his job of wiping some shot glasses with a dirty white cloth like how all the bartenders do in the movies. "Come with me."

Quickly mentally debating following the stranger across the room, I decided to. Hurriedly following the oldish man, I wasn't that much surprised when I ran into someone, after all, it was pretty crowded in there. I looked up to apologize, expecting to see an ugly looking middle age man whom I had seen many of as I surveyed the room earlier. Instead, as I tip my head up, staring down at me is a boy around my age, and pretty cute to be honest- not that anyone would ever get me to admit I thought a guy was cute- with his dark hair and striking blue eyes.

"Sorry," I mumbled averting my gaze, so I didn't look like I was staring at his gorgeous face. Not that I didn't want to…

"Not, sorry, it was my fault, It wasn't looking where I was going," the boy apologized, who now I could tell had a deep voice. "I'm Ryder, what's your name? I don't think I've seen you before."

Maybe it was the tone of his voice, or maybe just how tired she was, and how in a weird way, she trusted this guy, but she told him her name.

"I'm Jb," I replied. "And yes, I haven't been here before, at least not in a while."

"And what does that stand for, Jb?" Ryder asked with a smile.

"Um, I'd rather not say," I answered self-consciously.

"I don't suppose you'll explain what you mean by not being here in while either?"

"Yeah, I'd rather not go into the details," I replied, slightly embarrassed. I suddenly remembered the reason she bumped into Ryder in the first place. I started in the direction the man was leading me. "Oh, dang it, I'm sorry, I have to go. This guy was taking me to a room…"

Ryder grabbed my arm before I could get too far. "Wait, are you saying that a random guy is taking you to a room, like…"

I looked up at him, confused for a second, then I understood what I said must have sounded like. "Oh, god, no! Not like that, never," it disgusted me even thinking about the idea.

"Oh, that's a relief." Ryder looked at me as if what he said had more than one meaning. My face flushed, and I looked down.

"What I meant was that this old guy is, or was, renting me a room for the night, but I've lost him now, and I don't know if I'll be able to find him again in this crowd."

"Oh, you're probably talking about my uncle, he runs this place. But don't worry, I can get you a key for a room." Ryder smiled kindly and gently took hold of my arm to lead me through the rowdy crowd. Once again, I found myself completely trusting this stranger. On the other side of the room, there was a little office, which I waited outside of while Ryder went inside to grab a key to one of the two rooms they had available. He showed me to the closest door on my right, explaining that this was there best room they had, and apologizing for "the- well, everything". As I looked inside the expanse, I concluded that I had slept in worse, and it was for only for what, three, four hours until dawn?

"Well, thanks Ryder," I said conclusively to the kind boy, after I took in the ragged bed, topped with highly likely dirty sheets, the musty carpet and the threadbare curtains. Ryder apologized once more, for mainly the lack of a bathroom this time.

"It's alright," I assured him. "I've slept in worse places."

"Well, I find that surprising, I couldn't picture any place worse than this," he said, motioning to the stained wallpaper and the broken window, in which the light source for the room streamed in from a flickering street lamp across the road. "Anyway, good night," he said, then glanced at his watch. "Well actually 'good morning' but yeah. See yah."

I closed the door and shrugged off my backpack which I had been carrying for the past while and placed it on the bed. Concluding that the clothes I was wearing were the comfiest I owned, forwent changing and slid under the covers, which I could now definitely tell were unwashed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I awoke with an agenda. I would see what I could scramble up for breakfast in this town, then spend my day searching for information about my brother and father, to see if they were even still in Riverdale.

I changed into a pair of dark ripped jeans and a purple T-shirt that matched the dyed streaks in my hair. I brushed my hair out; yesterday I had in a messy bun under my hoodie for the majority of the bus trip, causing many knots that took ages to brush out. I decided to leave my hair out for today, forgoing my usual braid.

Stepping out of the room, I locked it behind my, already carrying my bag, not wanting to go back into that room if I could help it. I walked up to the front bar where I had asked about a room earlier that morning. I wasn't too much surprised to see Ryder working behind the bar; if his uncle owned the place, Ryder probably worked for him.

"Hey there stranger," I greeted him as I leant over the bar. He turned and smiled.

"How'd you sleep in that hell-hole my uncle rents out?"

"Surprisingly well," I commented thinking back to last night. "I guess it was my long bus trip yesterday."

"Oh, where did you come here from?" Ryder questioned, leaning against the bar, across from me.

"Toledo." I answered simply. I didn't really want to get into my past, it was in the past after all. I think he took the hint and didn't ask any more about it.

"What do you guys offer for breakfast?" I questioned after my stomach reminded me I haven't eaten since yesterday morning.

"Well nothing here, but Pop's has the best pancakes around."

"Oh, yes, I remember Pop's," I mumbled.

"Great! Well, do you want to head over there now with me? I was just about to clock off in a minute," he asked.

"Sure."

A while later I was laughing a joke Ryder had told me as the bell tingled as we walked through the door of Pop's Chock-lit Shoppe.

"I just have to go to the bathroom," I told him, leaving my bag with him at a booth in the back. I stepped out of the bathroom stall, and when I tried to wash my hands the water wouldn't come out of the tap.

"You have to twist it the other way," a sweet looking girl washing her hands wearing a pink sweater with a crisp white collar and a short blond ponytail around my age told me. "That sinks kind of broken; I've been trying to get Pop Tate to fix it for ages."

"Thank you," I replied, after trying her suggestion and the water came out of the tap.

"I'm Betty Cooper, by the way," the girl introduced herself, extending her hand.

"And I'm Jb," we both laughed as the shook each other's wet hand. "Wait, Betty Cooper… Aren't you going to give me my tour of Riverdale High next week?"

"That would be me, I do the majority of the tours," Betty smiled at me. I liked her already; she was kind. "Hey, let me give you my number, so you can text if you have any questions about Riverdale until school starts again."

"Yeah, that would be great, thank you." I was touched at how thoughtful she the stranger was to me.

"No problem. I just have to grab my phone from my bag," Betty explained, drying her hands. "Want to come with me? I'm just having breakfast with a few of my friends."

"Yeah, sure."

Betty led the way out the bathroom and around the corner, in the opposite direction of where Ryder was sitting with my bag.

"One sec, Betty. Let me go get my phone from over there, I'll meet you at your booth."

"Ok." She replied.

I hurried over to Ryder. I quickly explained to him what I was doing while I unzipped the front pocket of my bag to grab my phone. As I was walking the length of the diner to where Betty was sitting with her friends, I unlocked my phone and opened my contacts app.

"… So I'm going to give her my number." I heard Betty explaining to her friends. "Oh, here she is now. Jb, these are my friends, Veronica and Archie." She gestured across the table to a raven-haired girl and a red head boy, would I remember slightly from my childhood, but before I could think on that too much, Betty motioned to the guy sitting beside her. "And this is my boyfriend, Jughead."

Jughead looked up from the pancakes he was eating -he always loved his food- to greet me, not that he expected _me_ though. Just like I wasn't expecting him either. Our gaze collided, and I instantly knew who it was, beside the fact that Betty had literary just said his name -like seriously how many Jugheads could there be?- by the crown beanie hat thingy he always wore.

"Guys, this is Jb." Betty introduced me to her friends.

Jughead suddenly stood up and jumped over the empty booth behind him to get around to get around to me since Betty was in his way to get out the normal way. He swept me in a big bear hug that I remembered so fondly from when we were younger.

"Oh, Juggie!" I mumbled into his shoulder. "I've missed you. There is so much I have to tell you."

"Wait I'm confused," Veronica was the first to state. The others at the table nodded, obviously in the same mind set.

"You two know each other?" Betty said, sounding a little jealous. "Juggie?"

I knew then that Betty much be pretty special to Jughead if he allowed her to call him by that nickname. Jughead pulled out of our embrace smiling at me.

"You can say that," he told Betty. He turned to his friends, slinging his arm over my shoulder. "Guys, this is my sister, Jellybean Jones."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come sit with us", invited Jughead, and Betty scooted over to make room in booth. I was sitting down when the questions started. "What are you doing here? And when do you arrive?"

"Well, I arrived yesterday, or rather early this morning, and as for why I'm here, there are a lot of things I need to tell you, preferably when we are alone." I looked to Juggie's friends. "No offence you guys, it's just… family drama and stuff."

"Oh, don't worry. We all have our share of family drama", Veronica told me.

 _'Yeah, but have you had one of parents die? Your closest parent at that?_ ' I thought to myself _._

"Wait, if you arrive yesterday, where did you stay for the night?" Jughead asked me, in his brotherly protective way.

"Don't worry, I stayed at the Whyte Wyrm." I told him, placing my hand on his arm.

"That's a dangerous place and you shouldn't go there, let alone at night and alone." Jughead seemed very concerned for me, and although it was nice to have some care about me, I think he was being a bit overkill.

"Look, she's alright now, Juggie, that's all that matters," Betty calmed him. There was that nickname again.

"So, how long have you two been together?" I gestured to my brother and Betty, changing the subject. Jughead looked at Betty and smiled. I could tell he was really happy with her, and I was happy for him on that fact.

"About a year now, isn't it?" Jughead gestured to Archie and Veronica across the table. "About as long as these two been together." The other couple smiled at each other.

Just then someone cleared his throat at our table. I looked up. Ryder. I totally forgot about him.

"Ryder, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot about…" I lagged off as I stood up from the table.

"Wait, JB, you know Ryder?" questioned Jughead, standing up as well.

"And Jughead, you know her?" Ryder questioned back.

"And you guys know each other?" I was equally as confused, but I tried to make some sense of the situation. "Juggie, I met Ryder last night, he rented me a room to stay in the Wyrm."

Jughead still looked suspicious. "Oh, so you know about JB and me then, Ryde, don't you?" Jughead said I assumed just to mess with Ryder for whatever reason, slinging his arm over my shoulders once again. I guessed Jughead was making it look like we were a couple to trick Ryder for a moment.

"Juggie, stop it," I said, laughing and playfully pushing at his arm around my shoulders.

The look on Ryder's face was priceless. It was obvious that he liked me – to be honest, I liked him too- but I knew what Jughead was doing was wrong. I nudged Jughead, giving him a look that said enough. Juggie always knew better than disobey me and my looks.

"Let me introduce you, Ryder," Jughead said to him. Ryder looked confused; of course, he already knew who I was. "This is Jellybean Jones, my sister."

Finally understanding everything, well mostly everything, Ryder let out a breath.

"Oh, thank god! I thought you were a couple or something…"

Jughead looked at Ryder with a look suspicion, but I could see right through his façade. "And why would you worry about such a thing Ryder?" Jughead asked his friend.

"Well, I... uh, um… kinda like um, getting to know your sister", Ryder stumbled, looking flushed.

"I just kidding, Ryde. I don't mind you hanging out with her, just don't hurt her, or there will be consequences," Jug warned, this time deadly serious.

This whole exchange was witnessed by Archie, Veronica and Betty, who quietly nibbled on their food during the conversation. Archie was the first to speak up from the group.

"I should go, I promised my Dad I would help with some construction today. One of his men is sick today" Archie explained, standing up, leaving a 10-dollar bill to cover his food.

"I better head off, I need to prep for the debate coming up" Veronica excused herself, also leaving money for her meal.

"See yah guys", Jug called to his friends.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya at the Wyrm later?" Ryder asked, having to head back.

"Yeah, later. Sorry about breakfast. I didn't really expect my brother to be here." I apologised once again, feeling bad for not only forgetting about him but also that I missed out on time to get to know him better. "Bye", I said to him as he headed back to the bar.

"Do you want me to go too?" Betty asked us both, the only one still in the booth with the siblings. "JB said she wanted to talk to you alone."

"No, you can stay. I can tell how special you are to Jug, and you will find out later anyway," I assured her.

"Ok", Betty agreed, leaning into Jughead's arm that was wrapped around her shoulder.

"Tell us everything, Jellybean," Jughead said to her.

"Uh, where do I start?" I laughed, with no humour though.

"Begin with why you are here" suggested Betty.

"Ok, well, it's kinda a long story, but here it goes." I took a deep breath, then dove into explaining the past events that I desperately just wanted to go back in time and change. "Well, as you know, a year ago Mom and I moved to Toledo, and she found a good job, a few days after we arrived. And then she started getting sick. I thought she was just nervous about her job, or worried about our big move, but it when on for a while. She would wake up in the middle of the night vomiting, and she would feel sick all day. We couldn't afford a doctor, and I was really worried. It turns out that she was pregnant."

I paused to let the shocking news sink in for Jughead. His look of surprise must have mirrored mine when Mom told me that one morning.

"Apparently, she and Dad…, well you know – before we left. Anyway, Mom couldn't work from then on, she felt too sick – morning sickness- so I found a job, working after school and on the weekends, and earned enough to buy food and stuff for the baby for when it came. Finally, it was time for the baby to be born. Mom went into labour, and I took her to the hospital. I went home to grab some stuff for mom that we left at home, she assured me that she would be in labour for hours, so I wouldn't anything why I was gone." This was the part where I got tears in my eyes, wiping them away with the back of my hand. "As I was at home, rushing around to find the stuff Mom needed, the phone rang. It was the hospital, they were calling to tell me that Mom had died while giving birth, that since she was quite old to have a baby, she was very weak, and she wasn't given the proper medicine during her pregnancy to help her."

I looked up to see Jughead crying as well, and Betty's eyes were full of tears too. Although Jug wasn't as close to Mom as I was, he still loved her the same. And Betty had met Mom a few times when she was younger.

"I feel like it was my fault. I should have quit school and worked more, to get the money to help Mom. She died because of me!"

Jughead slid across the booth to wrap his arms around me. "Hey, it is not your fault, okay? Do not blame yourself for this. The medicine might not have worked even if she had it."

"What about the baby? Did it survive?" Betty questioned.

"Yes, it's a girl, Cadence Grace, Caddie for short. Mom and I discussed names before, well, she was gone," I explained.

"Where's she now?" Asked Jughead. "Did you give her up for adoption? Please say no".

"Of course not! I couldn't get rid of my own sister! My good friends in Toledo are taking care of her. I didn't want to bring her down here because I didn't know if you were even still here," I explained to Jughead.

"Well, when can we go get her?" Jughead asked.

"I was hoping today if that's alright." That had been my plan: If I had found Jughead or Dad we could head back to Toledo and go get Caddy.

"Let's go then." Jughead smiled my way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hi guys! I hope you are liking my story so far. Here are a few more chapters for you. This chapter contains major spoilers from season 1 and 2, about Jason's murderer and the Black Hood, so if you haven't watched that, I suggest you skip this chapter :). In the last chapter, I wasn't even sure where this story was going, so when the idea of JB having a baby sister came to mind, I decided to head in that direction. I should post the next chapter in a few days, so stay tuned and please review! Btw thank you to the guest user who commented on my story. Yes, JB is home!**

Ryder was hanging around at the Whyte Wyrm, waiting for Jughead and more importantly- Jb. Or Jellybean, as he now knew. Who had a name like Jellybean? Well, _she_ did, of course. He wondered if that was her real name; probably not. Where was she? Ryder looked around the bar, his eyes looking for purple hair. His gaze landed on a blond head, who he instantly knew was Betty, who was walking into the building with Toni Topaz, and fellow Serpent and a friend of Betty's. Since Ryder couldn't spot JB anywhere, he decided to ask Betty if she knew anything.

He walked over to the pair, getting Betty's attention by clearing his throat. Betty turned and greeted him.

"Hey Ryder, what's up?"

"I was trying to find Jughead and JB. Do you know where they are?" He asked her.

"Yeah, they went back to Toledo to pick up the- uh, some stuff JB left there. They should be back late tonight."

"Oh, ok. Thanks, Betty. See yah, Toni." Ryder felt disappointed about missing out on time spent with JB-again- but hopefully, he would be able to see her tonight or at least tomorrow. He really wanted to get to know her better. She seemed like a really cool girl. He couldn't believe JB was Jughead's brother. Ryder saw FP across the room, and he wondered if FP knew his daughter was back in town. Ryder decided not to say anything though, just in case he didn't.

* * *

"So, where did you work in Toledo?" Jughead question, trying strike up a conversation as we drove towards Toledo.

"At Graham's Groceries as a cashier," I answered. "What have you been up too why I been in Toledo?"

"Well, I finished the book I was writing on the happenings in Riverdale."

"That must be a boring book, no offence," I told him when he looked at me. " I just don't see anything exciting to write about in Riverdale."

"You don't know about Jason Blossom? And the Black Hood?" Jug looked at her, shocked.

"Isn't Jason Chery's twin?" I asked confused. What could be so interesting about the rich kid?

"He _was_ Cheryl's twin before he died. Or was murdered actually, by his own father."

Ok, that made things a lot more interesting. "What?!"

"Yeah, after Jason found out that Clifford Blossom, Jason's father, was only using the family maple syrup business as a cover up for drug dealing. When he found out he had been caught he hung himself."

"Wow, that's intense!" I exclaimed.

"That not even the whole story. Jason was dating Polly Cooper, Betty's older sister, and a few weeks into their relationship Polly told Jason that she was pregnant. Jason was overjoyed, and they secretly got engaged. Jason knew that their parents would never allow their marriage for a reason Polly and Jason didn't understand at first, but Polly found out later. You see, Polly and Jason were third cousins, as the Coopers were the Blossoms a few generations back, before the family split. Jason and Polly had planned to run away together but they knew their families would find them somehow, so Jason got Cheryl's help to fake his own death by making it look like he had drowned until his body was actually found in the Sweetwater River with a gunshot wound in his head."

"Ok, I take it back about nothing interesting happening in Riverdale". I was still trying process all of this. Wow. "What about the Black Hood you mentioned earlier?" I asked Jughead, not even sure if I wanted to know.

"Well, it all started last year when Archie's Dad got shot by this guy robbing Pop's."

At this, I gasped.

"Don't worry, Freds' fine now. Anyway, the Black Hood's name was dubbed by Archie, since the crook was wearing one. The Hood struck again in Greendale. Miss Grundy, who had been the music teacher at Riverdale High but left because people found out about her affair with Archie. So, the Black Hood killed her, then a week later shot at Moose and Midge who were in their car in the forest trying out the new drug going around. Turns out the Hood was targeting sinners, and when Archie and Betty had an encounter with him, they found out he was Mr Svenson, the Janitor at school, long background story there, but let's just say he had a grudge against his town. He got shot by the Sheriff before he could get away though."

"Oh my gosh! This town... Do you think it safe to bring Caddy here?" I asked Jug, quite worried.

" It should be fine, the killers are both dead, and I'll protect her." Jughead smiled at me from across the front seats.

"I know you will. By the way, where is the baby going to stay?" I questioned; we hadn't talked much about the baby yet.

"Well, I was thinking, you remember Alice Cooper?"

I nodded confused, wondering what Betty's Mum had to do with Caddy.

"Well, she and Dad have been kinda dating lately. She has retired from the Register, and she has a lot of spare time on her hands to look after a baby, and I think she will do it. And we could visit Caddy whenever. She has raised three kids; well technically she only raised two..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, when she was younger she had a baby boy which she gave to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. Betty and I found him last year before all the black hold stuff happened. Although Chic, as he goes by, is very creepy and doesn't like Betty and she doesn't like him. In fact, they hate each other."

"It seriously seemed like as soon as I left Riverdale went crazy."

"Pretty much" Jughead chuckled. We kept talking for a bit until we arrive in Toledo and I directed him to my friend's house who were taking care of Caddy. At their door, I introduced Jug to my friends, Amanda and Kirk, a married which I met through my job. I was so grateful to them, taking care if Caddy for me.

"Thank you so much for doing this," I thanked them.

"No problem" Amanda gave me a hug. "Let me go get her. She's in the crib."

Amanda came back with a bundle in her arms. I reached and took my precious sister, snuggling her close. Jughead came to my side to meet his baby sister.

"Here, hold out your arms." I showed Jug the right way to hold a baby, then I transferred the precious cargo into his arms. Caddy woke up just then and giggled at Jughead, reaching one of her tiny hands to touch his face. I quickly snapped a photo of this moment; the look on Jug's face was priceless.

"Jughead, this is your little sister, Cadence Grace Jones." I introduced them.

After we had loaded all of the baby stuff into the car and said our goodbyes to Amanda and Kirk, we were on our way back to Riverdale to find my Dad and tell him about his new daughter that he had no idea he had. I sat in the back seat next to the baby car seat, wanting to be close to feed her and comfort Caddy if I needed to. Caddy was only a few months old, and she needed her bottle every few hours now.

Jughead told me that at this time on a Sunday night, it was most likely that our Dad was at the Whyte Wyrm. So, after some probing, I convinced Juggie to drive to the Wyrm when we eventually arrived back in Riverdale. We had to find Dad, and then Alice. I wrapped Caddy in some blankets to keep her warm against the chill in the air.

"Be careful", Jughead warned. "Don't drop her."

I looked Jug in the eyes. "Do you think I would actually drop her in a crowded bar?"

"No, I just mean to hold on to her tightly because you could get knocked around."

We started towards the entrance, our mission to find our father.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the…" Toni exclaimed from where she was sitting beside Ryder. Ryder looked to where her gaze was trained, towards the front entrance. He saw Jughead come in, followed closely by JB holding a bundle of what looked like blankets. Ae the pair walked towards them in Ryder's direction, he could tell that it was not a bundle of blankets, but rather a baby. So many questions were going through his mind, the main one being ' _Why is JB holding a baby?'_

* * *

I was following Jughead through the again crowded bar, focusing only on his feet, and where to step next. I did _not_ want to drop Caddy. Suddenly Jughead drew to a stop, hiding me from whatever was in front of me.

"Hey, Dad", she could hear him greet their father. I remembered that Dad didn't even know that I was back in town, let alone that he had another daughter!

"Jughead! How are you going? Haven't seen you around for a while," I heard Dad greet my brother.

"Dad, I have to tell you something. Can we go somewhere a bit quieter?" Jughead motioned to the office a few feet away.

"Yeah, sure. Is everything alright?" My dad sounded concerned. He started to the direction of the office, and that's when he noticed me. At first, I don't think he recognised me, in his defence though, I hardly recognised him myself, he was so different.

"Oh, is this your girlfriend, Jug? What happened to Betty?" Dad looked at Jughead, very confused. "And why is she holding a baby? Is it yours?"

"Dad, hold it with the questions. Can we just talk in the office please?" Jughead looked concerned.

We walked into the small room, Dad flicking on the light switch as he entered. When he turned and looked at me in the brighter lighting, I could tell he finally knew who I was.

"Jellybean!" He came towards me for a hug but stopping once again noticing the infant in my arms. "Is this… is this your child?" Dad looked into my eyes.

"No, Dad. She isn't." I looked to Jughead for help.

"Dad, why don't you sit down", Jughead motioned towards a seat. My brother proceeded to tell Dad everything I told him yester, about Mum's pregnancy, her death, and finally about me and Jug driving back to Toledo to get Caddy.

"Dad, this is _your_ daughter, Cadence Grace Jones", I introduced father to daughter. The shock was still settling in for him, to no one's surprise of course. He had just found out his daughter was home, his ex-wife was dead and that he had a new daughter, all in one fell swoop!

"Where should the baby stay?" Was the first question out my father's mouth. He had certainly changed since the last time I saw him. "Defiantly not here or at my trailer, it's not safe."

Jughead exchanged a look with me.

"We were hoping to ask Alice", Jug told Dad.

"That's a good idea", he replied, nodding to himself. "How old is Cadence?" He questioned.

"She's 6 months old, and you can call her Caddy for short", I explained, smiling.

"Caddy", Dad tried out the name. "That's a good name. Well, do you want to stay in my trailer tonight? I know I said it wasn't safe, but it's too late to go to Alice's place."

"That sounds good', Jughead stood up, heading for the door. AS we were walking towards the exit of the bar, Dad was stopped by his friends.

"You got a grand-daughter now Gramps?" They asked chuckling.

"No, not exactly," Dad said before changing direction, walking towards the centre of the room, near the pool table, and motioning for Jughead to follow him.

' _What is he doing?'_ I thought to myself. _'I thought we were going to his trailer.'_

I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Ryder, who looked very confused.

"JB-" he began but was cut off by my father.

"Attention everyone!" Dad called out across the bar. Jughead and I looked at each other, both mirroring the other's look of confusion. The bar went quiet quite quickly, and the occupants focused their attention on FP.

"You all already know my son, Jughead, but I would like to introduce you to my two daughters, JB and Cadence, who I just found out existed." Dad motioned towards me and Caddy who I still held in my arms.

A cheer rose up from the crowd, and as I looked around my gaze landed on Ryder, whose expression looked something akin to understanding and relief.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning to Caddy screaming. I loved that girl to the death, but I swear, waking me up at 5am would make me angry at anyone. I rolled out of the bed Dad had let me sleep in, grumpy from my lack of sleep in the past few days.

"It's alright Caddy girl", I shushed the baby, walking over to the fold up crib we hastily set up last night. Lifting Caddy and gently rocking her, I saw Jughead pop his head in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Can you make her be quiet, please?" He asked, obviously as grumpy by being awoken by our sister's outburst as I was.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just snap my fingers and she go back to sleep", I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I continued to rock Caddy in my arms.

"Really? Then do it." Jughead clearly didn't catch my sarcastic tone.

I rolled my eyes again. "Of course not, you dumb head!" I exclaimed. I'm trying the best I can, and you shouting isn't helping!"

"I'm not the one shouting!" Jughead argued, ironically raising his own voice.

Caddy screamed even louder at the rise in volume around her. It was then that Dad walked in the room from the lounge room where he and Jughead slept on the couch, telling us to quiet down.

"We are all crabby at being woken up multiple times in the night, as well early this morning, but can you both please be quiet." He advised us, having two past experiences in the baby department. He motioned to all of us to come to the kitchen for breakfast, the fact obvious that they weren't going back to sleep that morning. Dad offered to make pancakes while I feed Caddy, which sounded good to me. I dug through one of the bags Amanda had packed full of baby stuff, trying to find a bottle and formula for Caddy's milk. As I heated up the bottle, and tested the temperature of it, making sure the liquid wouldn't burn precious Caddy, I chatted to Jug and Dad. It was nice, being able to talk to them after such a long time.

Once we were all feed, I strapped Caddy into the car, and we all headed to Alice Cooper's place, hoping against hope that she would agree to look after Caddy. It would be so frustrating if she said no. I would've happily taken care of my sister myself, but school started next week when spring break ended, and I didn't think that Dad would let me miss out on my schooling.

As we pulled up to what I assumed was the Cooper's home, I gazed up at it in admiration. All my life I had lived in trailers or cheap apartments, so the idea of someone living in such luxury…

Dad led the way to the door step, Jug and I following, me holding Caddy once again. Dad knocked on the door, it opening a few moments later by a pretty middle-aged woman who looked much like Betty.

"FP," she acknowledged, the two adults sharing a sly romantic smile that I didn't miss.

"Alice" he replied, smiling gooferly as well.

The lady finally broke eye-contact with my father and saw Jughead and I, transferring her smile to us. "Hello Jughead; and you must be JB."

Betty appeared beside her mother at the door. "I told her, I hope that's alright", She explained, looking shamefaced.

"Of course, that's fine" I assured her.

Alice motioned to us to come in, Jughead giving Betty a quick kiss as he walked in. I smiled at the two couples, feeling lonely inside though. That just made me think of Ryder and when I would get to see him again. Hopefully today; I really enjoyed his company. I wondered what school he went to. I wished it was Riverdale High.

Betty came up to me and asked to hold Caddy. I gave her the baby staying close to her in case Betty dropped her accidently, but Betty seemed very capable of holding a child.

"What can I help you with?" Asked Alice sweetly once they were all seated in the lounge room, Betty holding Caddy.

"We were wondering – hoping- that… that you would look after Caddy for a while?" Dad asked hesitantly. "Just until I get a new place and learn how to take care of her, so I can do it myself."

Jug and I looked at each other. We had both not heard this part of his plan. It made me smile at how much Dad had changed since mum and I left.

"Yes, of course I can!" Alice exclaimed, apparently excited about this opportunity. "I have so much spare time on my hands after taking a part time position at the Register, and I was looking for something to keep my busy. So, yes, I would love to take care of the baby."

We Jones's all sighed with relief. Thank heavens she had said yes.

"Her name is Caddy by the way, short for Cadance Grace", I told the kind woman, smiling.

"Cadance… what a sweet name for such a sweet baby", Alice commented, looking fondly towards the child in her daughter's arms.

Jughead had explained to me earlier that Betty and Alice had some bad blood between them a while ago, but they managed to get through it, now the typical mother and daughter duo. Jug had also told me that Alice hah recently went through a divorce, to her ex-husband and Betty's father, Hal Cooper.

"I can stay for the next few nights, to show you what she needs and other stuff", I offered, wanting to be with my little sister for as long as I could. "I would also come over after school to see her, if that's alright."

"Certainly! Our home is your home", offered Alice, very hospitable.

"Thank you", I replied.

"Have you all had breakfast yet?" Questioned Alice.

"Yes, we have. We all were woken up very early by a certain little cutie-pie this morning", Jughead motioned to Caddy, still nestled in Betty's lap. Caddy let out a little giggle at that moment, causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh, a cutie-pie that has its sense of humour", Dad laughed.

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Here is an extra-long chapter for you guys! Thank you all so much for reviewing, please feel free to so, I love reviews, even critical ones. I should update again soon, as I don't want to leave you on this cliff hanger for to long**

 **Xx G**

After staying with the Cooper's for a few days, Jughead came over at 5 o'clock, inviting Betty and I to the Whyte Wyrm to hang out. Betty and I looked to Alice, and although she looked sceptical, she agreed, telling us to be home by 10.

We stopped by Pop's on the way to the Wyrm, quickly grabbing a dinner that didn't even compare to what food the bar might serve. I followed Betty and Jug into the bar, looking around for Ryder, hoping to see him here. I noticed him standing at a pool table, cue in hand, lining up for a hot. I watched as he made the shot, hitting two balls in the pockets, raising his arms in a cheer. Tapping Betty on the shoulder to tell her where I was going, I headed over to the pool table. I waited for Ryder to notice me, and when he did I watched the smile break out on his face, making him look even more handsome than he was before. I sucked in a breath, calming my racing heart as I told my self no to act like a cliché love-stuck teenager.

"Hello, JB", he greeted me once he had walked up to me.

"Hello to you, Ryder", I replied, chuckling at our simple greetings.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "not that I'm complaining or anything."

I smiled. "I'm here with Jughead and Betty, just to have a fun night."

"Cool", he smiled back. "How's your baby sister – Kattie, isn't it?"

"Caddy", I corrected. "Short for Cadence. She's staying with Alice tonight, you know Betty's mum?"

"Yeah, everyone kinda knows Alice Cooper around here", he said mysteriously. "Let me introduce you to some of my friends", he offered.

Ryder acquainted me with a few of his friends, giving them a death glare if they looked at me in the slightest wrong way. It made me feel special, knowing that someone cared about me and that I cared about that same person. I met Sweet Pea- odd name- Fangs, Joaquin- all weird names to be honest. Bu then my name is Jellybean…A fact that Ryder seemed very determined to remind me of after Jughead had introduced him to me using my full name.

"So, do want a drink, _Jellybean_ ", he asked humorously.

I smiled and whacked him on the arm playfully. "I prefer Jb, if you don't mind".

"Oh, I do mind", He grinned at me as we headed to the bar. "I think I'll just keep calling you after my favourite candy."

"Jellybeans are your favourite candy?"

"They were after I met you."

I blushed, looking down at the floor. We took a seat at the bar, the bartender coming up to us asking what we would like. I ordered a lemonade, as I wasn't old enough to drink like most of the people there, not like that stopped anyone, but Mom had raised me well, strictly not allowing any alcohol until I was 21. Even though she was gone now, and Dad would surely allow me to have a drink, I still felt that I had to do what she wanted. As I explained all this to Ryder, he nodded his head in understanding.

"I know the feeling", he told me. "I lost my father and mother when I was 11, and then I moved with my Aunt to Riverdale."

"Wow", I replied, a bit curious. "How did your parents die? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Ok," Jb tried to think of another topic. "What was your dream job?"

"I wanted – and still want to be honest- to be a lawyer." He chuckled, sipping his soda. "I know it's ironic, me wanting to study law and justice when the serpents are known for repeatedly breaking the law, petty thieving, drug dealing- that kind of thing, but I've never liked being a part of that stuff."

I nodding quietly, interested in what Ryder was sharing with me.

"So, what's your story?" He asked me, it only fair that I share something about me too.

"Well, I moved to Toledo two years ago, my mum was running away from her life here with Dad, and then Mom found out she was pregnant, then 9 months later she had the baby but died while in labour. I took care of Caddy until she was old enough for me to be away from her for a short time, and then I came here." I explained, Ryder looking genuinely interested in what I was saying. We talked for hours more, telling each other things we had never told anyone else; it just seemed right to share our secrets and dreams to each other. A while later Betty and Jughead came over to me, Betty telling me that Jug was giving her a ride home and wondering if I would like a lift. The way that those two lovebirds were looking at each other, I didn't want to interrupt their time together, so I declined, Ryder offering to drop me off at Betty's in a while.

Ryder and I continued talking until I realised what the time was. 11 pm. I really needed to get some sleep tonight, and I didn't want to wake up anyone at the Cooper house at this hour, so I went over to Dad where he was standing on the far side of the room, drink in hand.

"Hey Dad, I was wondering if I could stay over at your place tonight? I don't want to wake up the Cooper's." I asked of him.

"Yes, of course. I was just heading home in a few minutes if that's alright", He answered, surprisingly not sounding drunk at all, despite the drink in his hand _. 'I guess he has changed a lot then, if he isn't drunk after spending all night in a bar,'_ I thought to myself, recalling the times when my father would get his hands on a drink any time he could.

"Thanks, and yes, that's fine. Just tell me when we're leaving", I smiled at my Dad, happy to see such a change in him- a good change.

I headed back to the bar, taking my seat again besides Ryder, explaining to him that I was leaving soon. I was in mid-sentence when Ryder suddenly leant over and kissed me. I smiled against his lips, it wasn't my first kiss, but it sure was my best. We heard a clearing of someones throat beside us, causing us to jump apart, me blushing like a school girl. ' _There goes me not acting like a love-struck teenager_ ' I thought to myself. I looked up to see my Dad looking down with a stern expression plastered on his face, but his eyes were smiling. He just gruffed, motioning for me to head to the door.

"You go on ahead, JB. I just need to have a little talk with Ryder here." He said, not taking his eyes of the boy. Ryder looked towards me, looking worried, but I gave him a look that said it was going to be alright. I saw that smile in my father's eyes. I grabbed my jacket, giving a small wave to Ryder before heading out in the cold. I realised I didn't know what car was Dad's, so I leant against the wall of the building. There was a few Serpents outside, but they all knew who I was from when Dad introduced me to all of them, and they knew better to mess with the leader's daughter, although that didn't stop them from giving my body glances every now and then. My Dad comes out of the door, glancing over at me before turning his head towards the Serpents to the side of the building who had quickly looked away from me when Dad came out.

"Those guys giving you any trouble?" He asked me, ready to give some serious warnings to them if they had.

"Not really, just staring at me", I told him, which apparently was enough for him to walk over to the group of about for Serpents and give them a talking to.

Although I couldn't understand exactly what he was saying to them, it sounded like he was giving them a fair warning. I watched from the entrance to the bar as the group nodded, their faces full of fear. I smiled, knowing that Daddy would always protect me. Dad walked back to where I was waiting patiently, and he motioned toward a broken down pick-up truck was parked.

"What did you talk to Ryder about?" I questioned, hoping that it was not too serious.

"Just that should he hurt you in any way, I know where he lives." He replied seriously.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, shocked at my father for a minute.

"And I also got this from him for you." He handed me a slip of paper containing what I assumed was Ryder's number. "I assumed you would want that".

"Thank you, Daddy!" I hugged him before we got into the car. Ryder and I had forgotten to exchange numbers earlier, so this was great. I realised that I needed to tell Betty that I was staying at Dad's tonight, so I called her.

"Hey Betty, I just wanted to tell you that I'm staying at Dad's tonight, so I won't be home until tomorrow." I told her. "I hope that's alright."

"Yeah, that's fine," Betty said over the phone, oddly sounding relieved at the thought of me not coming to her house.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her, concerned.

"It's fine." She assured me, but I was still sceptical. "Hey, why don't you and your Dad go get breakfast at Pop's tomorrow? There's no rush for you to get back here."

"Okay" I replied, still confused. "Are you sure everything's alright? You don't seem yourself."

"I'm alright" Betty assured her again. "I got to go. See yah."

The phone hung up. I stared down at it, so confused.

"Is everything alright?" Dad questioned, noticing my look.

"Yeah, Betty just sounded really weird over the phone," I told him.

"Maybe she's with Jughead", he said.

"That would make sense", I thought out loud. "It was like she didn't want to come to their place for as long a possible."

We pulled up at the trailer, surprised to see Jughead's truck already parked there. I quickly walked in the trailer, asking Jug who was sitting on the couch if he knew what was up with Betty. He told me that she was going to ask her mom to sign a consent form for Betty to get a tattoo, and that maybe she was nervous about that. She apparently wanted to get a Serpent tattoo to be officially in the gang, since she supposedly performed the honorary Serpent dance a few weeks ago.

I concluded that that was the cause of Betty's oddness, not knowing then that the real reason was that someone was hearing everything Betty was saying to her, someone dangerous


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning for the first time in a while without any baby screaming noises.

I went to wake up my Dad, thinking about Betty's suggestion last night that Dad and I go to Pop's for breakfast. My stomach rumbled at the mere thought of Pop's delicious maple bacon and choc-chip pancakes.

Dad and I were at Pop's 10 minutes later; he couldn't resist an offer for Pop's as much as I could. We had a nice meal, catching up on each other's lives.

Dad had come over to the Cooper's a couple times, to visit me and Caddy, and Alice. I smiled thinking about those two. Alice and Dad both wouldn't admit that there was something between them, at least to other people, but Betty, Jug and I all knew there was something there.

Dad paid for the meal and then drove me over to the Cooper's. When I got there it around 10 am. I hoped that wasn't too early for Betty, thinking about how she didn't want me to come back for a while. I waved goodbye to Dad as he drove off after dropping me off at Betty's.

Knocking on the door, I heard voices inside, and men's voice that didn't sound like Chic's, and a woman's that didn't sound like Betty's or Alice's. I wondered who could be over as I knocked again.

The door opened slowly to reveal Betty, fear evident in her eyes.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her, concerned and confused.

"Yeah," She replied, but obviously it wasn't. "Look Jb, you have to go-"

She was cut off by the unfamiliar woman's voice behind her. "No, let her in," the voice told her.

I watched as the blood drained out of Betty's face as she stepped aside and opened the door wider to able me to come in. What I saw before I was not what I was expecting.

* * *

Ryder was playing pool at the Whyte Wyrm when Jughead burst in the building. He demanded everyone to follow him. Ryder stood up, wondering what was going on. Outside Jug quickly explained to everyone that Betty had called him and that there were two people in her home and they were threatening them.

"Has everyone got their switchblade?" Jughead questioned. A murmur rose from the group, everyone answering yes as a Serpent was never without a weapon.

Ryder was thinking. Jb told him last night that she was staying at the Cooper's, so maybe she was there too. God, he hoped not. Maybe she was still with FP. There was no time to call him and see as Jughead ordered everyone on their motorbikes and to follow him once again to the Cooper's.

The group of Serpents arrived at Betty's house in under 10 minutes, and as they jumped off their motorbikes and headed to the door, Ryder caught up with Jughead and warned him that Jb might be inside too,and that Caddy was definitely in the house.

Jughead swore under his breath. "I didn't even think about that." He said, letting part of his anger out by kicking open the door, not even bothering with trying the nob.

* * *

"What's going on?" I questioned, wondering who these two-strange people were and why they were in the Cooper home.

"Let's just say that we know a dirty secret that the Cooper's have been hiding, and we have an agreement that includes the Coopers giving us this money that Betty is holding and us not telling the Sheriff anything. And now that you heard all that, you are now staying here along with your friends." The ugly looking lady told me. I looked at Betty and saw for the first time that she was holding a bag from the bank in town, which I assumed held the money that the criminal pair wanted. I wondered briefly what secret the Cooper's could be hiding, but a thought crossed through my mind.

"Where's Caddy?" I asked Betty frantically. "Is she alright? They haven't hurt her, or anything have they?"

"Caddy's fine, they haven't touched her, I've made sure of it," answered Alice who was sitting on the couch along with Chic, Betty's 'brother'.

"Thank God," I breathed, joining Betty as she went to stand beside the couch beside her mother as the man motioned for them to do so, he taking a spot beside the chair where the woman sat.

"Why did you come back Betty?" I heard Alice whisper to her daughter. Piecing it together in my head, I guessed that Betty had just gotten back from the bank where she got the money in the bank that Betty had just passed to the woman.

The man spoke up, directing his voice to Betty. "You know, it took me more than a week to get that pepper spray out of my eyes."

"Next time maybe don't attack my brother with a box cutter," Betty shot back, and the guy's face twitched angrily. I suspected that Betty had met the burly man before.

"It's all here," the weird looking lady spoke up after counting all the money. "Nice work."

"Okay, well you have your money, now go" Alice ordered.

"What are you talking about?" The man spoke again. "I just got here."

"Yeah, and Riverdale's so much nicer than Centerville" Drawled the woman. I glanced down to my phone, wondering if I should sneak a phone call to my Dad or the police at least, but Betty saw my moment and shook her head no. "And this house… I could get used to this house." The woman continued to drawl.

Chic suddenly stood up, causing Alice to stand up as well, she grabbing his arm to stop him. "You said if we gave you the money you would leave." Chic challenged them.

"Or what? You think the three of you can take us?" the woman shot back. "Try it."

"Sit you ass down Chic," the man warned, as he turned to Betty and I and slide open a box cutter knife, "or I'll cut out these girl's eyes."

Just then the door burst open, and in its wake was a group of Serpents, including Fangs, Joaquin, Sweet Pea, Ryder and many other young Serpents, all following Jughead. The group marched into the living room and they all flicked open their own switchblades. I looked at Betty who smiled as if she had already won.

"You think you two can take all of us?" Betty used the criminals words against them. 'Try it," she mocked.

"You brought back up," the woman observed. "That mean you want me to go to the Sheriff? Start making a stink?"

"Well ,that's your call." Betty told her. "But my backup and me, we're friends with the Sheriff's son, so whose side do you think he'll pick?"

"The Cooper's are one of the most respected families in Riverdale," Jughead spoke up, walking closer to the pair. "You two are just a couple of Centerville scumbags."

"Anything that was in your car the swamp washed away, or else we'd have heard about it by now," Betty told them. "So why don't you just take the money and run," Betty suggested.

Jughead raised his knife towards the pair, and the man and woman exchanged a look and then stood up and headed out the door as most of the Serpents followed them to make sure they didn't come back.

Alice let out a sigh of relief and she and Betty shared a hug. Just then a baby's cry came from upstairs.

"I'll get her," I told Alice and Betty who both started towards the stairs.

"I'll go with you," said Ryder, who I just realised stayed behind as the other Serpent's left.

"Are you alright?" he questioned as we walked up the stairs. "They didn't hurt you?"

"I'm fine," I assured him, placing my hand on his arm. Ryder looked sceptical, but he stayed silent as we continued climbing the stairs and walked to the makeshift nursery. I stepped towards the crib, and lifted up Caddy, rocking her while gently humming a soft lullaby.

Ryder suddenly spoke up. "You look so beautiful when you're holding your sister. Not that you're not beautiful when you're not holding her, of course."

"Of course," I said, blushing. I looked at Ryder. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Uh, sure," He agreed, holding out his arms as I gave him Caddy, her now quiet. I watched Ryder fumble with the baby for a moment, staying close in case he dropped her, but he seemed alright after a while. I laughed as I stepped back to look at the scene before, pulling out my phone and snapping a photo of it.

"Hey!" Ryder exclaimed as he noticed the phone.

"Sorry, it's just so funny to see a tough Serpent like you look so afraid of such a little baby," I laughed.

"I'm not afraid of her, just afraid of dropping her" he combatted.

"Same thing."

"And Serpents are known for having a soft spot for some things," Ryder said with a sly smile.

"And what things might that be?" I questioned flirtishly, walking slowly towards him.

"Well, for one, cute little babies named Cadence."

"And two?"

"That baby's beautiful, funny, kind-hearted, brave older sister."

I blushed thinking how sweet he was to say that.

I reached up a cupped Ryder's jaw with my hand, gently pulling his face down for a kiss. I sighed as our lips connected; even though it had been less than 24 hours since I kissed him, I still missed it. The kiss deepened, but we were interrupted again, this time by Caddy who started crying again, probably because we were squashing her between our bodies.

I chuckled, taking Caddy back in my arms to calm her once again.

* * *

 **Author's note: Disclaimer: I do not claim to have come up with the idea of the Coopers been held hostage by the 'Centerville scumbags' and I admit that some of the dialogue in that scene where the Serpents come to the rescue is directly from Riverdale season 2 episode 17. I hope you liked this chapter, I know I liked writing it! I just _had_ to add in my favourite scene from the latest episode, my apologies for spoiling that for those who haven't watched that episode yet. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

When Jughead saw Ryder come down the stairs, he raised an eyebrow suggestively. That is until he saw JB quickly follow, holding their baby sister in her arms. He still looked suspicious though.

The Serpents were all gone, except Jughead and Ryder of course, but there was someone else missing too.

"Where's Chic?" I asked wondering where that creepy guy had got to.

"He's gone. He's going to find a new place" Alice explained, holding a black trash bag in hand, cleaning up after those filthy criminals. "It wasn't safe for us for him to be here."

I can't say that I was sad to hear about Chic leaving, but I was really confused. I was wondering what the Cooper's secret might be, and why were they afraid that those scumbags would go to the Sheriff with it? And, what did Alice mean about Chis not being safe. Someone better tell me something soon or…

A thought crossed my mind. "Has anyone called Dad?" I asked, and everyone shook their heads. "That's alright, I'll call him."

I stepped outside, Betty offering to take Caddy and Ryder insisting that he come out to the porch with me to 'keep me safe' if any of the scumbags come back.

I dialled my Dad's number, and he picked up after the third ring.

"Hey sweetie, leave something at the trailer?" He offered over the phone.

"Uh, no, not exactly." I replied, not sure on how to tell my dad about what happened, knowing he would over react.

"Is everything alright?" He questioned, sounding concerned.

"Well now it is", I told him looking towards Ryder who was sitting on the porch swing, for help. He made a circular movement with his hands, motioning to spit it out.

"What do you mean?" Dad was getting frustrated with my lack of communication skills at present.

"Well, there were these intruders at the Cooper's, and they threatened us with a knife-"

I was cut off by Dad yelling 'What?!' quite loudly into the phone, causing me to hold the mobile away from my ear for a moment.

"Let me finish", I asked of him. "Jughead burst in with a whole group of Serpents and saved us, and everyone is safe now, I just thought you would want to know and come over…"

"I'm already on my way. I'll see you in a few minutes."

The dial went dead, and as I looked down I saw that Dad had hung up on me. I turned to Ryder.

"I guess he'll be here soon", I told him, walking over to sit beside him on the swing.

Ryder placed his arm around my shoulders, pulling me gently against his side. I turned my head to look up as his face, finding him already looking at me. We smiled at each other before leaning in for a kiss.

Suddenly a loud rumbling noise came from the drive way. Ryder pulled away with look of frustration, understandably because we keep getting interrupted. I smiled and placed a quick peck on Ryder cheek before standing up to see who interrupted us.

Dad was getting off his motorbike, undoing his helmet in the same motion.

"You got here fast", I noted, walking towards him.

"I was close by", he told me, but I was pretty sure he broke some speeding laws on his way here. My dad swept me up in a big hug, asking me if I was really alright.

"I'm fine Dad!" I laughed. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because we care about you", answered Ryder from the porch. I turned and smiled at him.

"Is everyone else inside?" Dad questioned, already walking towards the door.

"Yeah…" I answered, but Dad had opened the door already.

Ryder and I followed him inside, watching as he hugged everyone and asked if they were alright too. Everyone assured him that they were fine.

"Can someone please tell me what that whole thing about?" I asked the others. "Why did they threaten to go to the Sheriff?"

The others all looked at each other.

"It's better if you don't know, JB" Answered Dad, looking serious.

"Why? Why can't I know?" I looked around at everyone's solemn faces.

"The less you know, the better it will be", Alice told me mysteriously.

I concluded that what they weren't telling me was for my own good.

Later as dusk begun to fall, Alice went into the kitchen to put together a meal for all of us. Dad insisted that he spend the night, to protect us if those scumbags came back. Jughead also wanted to stay, as well as Ryder. Alice told them that they all had to share the guest bedroom, that she would not allow any of us to share rooms.

I found it comforting that Alice, Betty and I all had Serpent boyfriends- more or less in some cases- that would protect us to the death.

 **Author's note:** Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be much more exciting, I promise!


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days past eventless, with me continuing to stay with the Cooper's. Before I knew it, it was Monday morning- my first day of school at Riverdale High School. I had gone to stay at Dad's trailer the night before to get a good night's sleep away from baby screaming in the middle of the night for my big day the next morning. Dad made pancakes for Jug and me, and although they weren't as good as Pop's, they past my pancake-ohmmeter. Dad offered to drop Jug and I off at school but Jughead declined, saying that he'll drive us on his motorbike. I was surprised to say the least, that Jug drove a motorbike, and even more shocked when he told me he was a Serpent now. Dad wasn't the only to change while I was gone apparently.

Jug pulled up at the school parking lot a few minutes later after a breath-taking ride through the streets of Riverdale. Jug swung his arm over my shoulders as we walked into the school. Many kids turned to see who Jughead Jones was being all cosy with, gossiping to their friends. Jughead ignored all the stares and whispers and led me to a door that claimed it was the 'student lounge'. I noticed Archie, Veronica and Betty were all sitting on a group of chairs in the middle of the room, Jughead walking towards them.

"Who's your new girlfriend, Jones?" A Korean guy wearing a varsity jacket called out from the other side of the room, where he sat with a group of Jocks. "If Betty's single I'll take her." The jocks laughed.

I saw Jughead tense, clutching his hands into fists. I placed a hand on his arm, trying to calm him.

"Not that it's any of your business Reggie, this is my sister JB, and you stay away from her", Jughead warned, taking a seat on the couch beside Betty.

"Or what _Jughead_?" The guy apparently named Reggie taunted.

"Or you'll deal with the Serpents", a male voice warned. I turned to see where the voice had come from and I saw Ryder walking into the room. I smiled at him as he came to sit beside me, placing his arm over my shoulders.

"Oh, so she's your girl, Ryder", Reggie said, continuing to annoy everyone. "You finally found yourself a chic, and a hot one at that."

"Shut the hell up Reggie", called out Archie, also wearing a letter-man jacket.

"You ok?" Ryder asked me quietly so no one else could hear.

"Yeah, I fine", I told him, but Ryder didn't look to convinced. He placed his hand on my chin, turning it gently so I had to look into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking concerned.

"To be honest, I hate bullies so much, and I'm just trying to hold back this urge to go up and slap the smug look off that idiot's face", I answered Ryder, the look on his face telling me that my answer was not what he expected. Before he could say something to my odd claim, Betty interrupted, wondering if I would like to go on my tour of the school now. I looked at Ryder, smiling to show him I was fine, and took off with Betty.

"So, I will show you some of the main classrooms, then the cafeteria", Betty said as she stared her tour. A guy came with us, someone who was sitting with Betty and her friends before in the lounge, but I didn't meet.

"This is Kevin, by the way, Kevin Keller", Betty explained when she saw me looking curiously at the guy. "Kev, why don't you tell JB a bit about herself while we walk to the cafeteria?"

"A little about myself… well, I am the sheriff's son, which is probably the only reason Betty hangs out with me, for when she goes sleuthing as Nancy Drew", at this Betty elbowed Kevin in the gut, telling him that 'we are best friends and you know it, and not just for your dad'.

Kevin continued as he rubbed his side, laughing, "Anyway, Dad's the sheriff, Mum's a soldier in Iraq right now, and I'm gay." He said it rather bluntly, as if he didn't care what people thought about him, which I bet he didn't.

"Cool", I said, not sure what else to say.

…oOo…

We continued their tour and then Betty showed me to my first class, Bio. As I surveyed the room after the teacher introduced me, I realised there was only one spare seat.

As I sat down beside the girl with fiery red hair, she spoke, quietly enough for only me to hear. "You're Jellybean, aren't you?"

I looked up at her, confused about how she knew my real name. "Yeah, I am" I answered, not sure what to say.

"Years ago, we were in prep together, and I was sitting alone when you came over to play with me. You were the only one who would talk to me, no one else liked me." The girl's face was full of gratitude. "You continued being nice to me through-out primary school when no one else would, and I thank you for that."

"Your welcome", I replied smiling, now remembering the girl. "You're Chery, l right? Cheryl Blossom?"

The girl nodded, smiling.

…oOo…

"So, have you made any new friends?" Jughead questioned me at the cafeteria table, trying to steal my food. Jughead and food, seriously!

I swatted his hand away. "Well, I wouldn't say _new_ friend, but a girl talked to me earlier, and she reminded me about, when we were younger I used to play with her. Cheryl Blossom. Do you know her?"

Everyone at the table -which included Jug, Betty, Archie, Veronica, Ryder and Kevin- looked up at me.

Archie answered for the others. "Everyone knows Cheryl, it's just that she's hardly ever nice to others."

"Yeah," Betty agreed with Archie. "Just be careful around her, she might stab you in the back."

"Thanks for the warning guys, but I'm pretty sure she just wanted to be friends." I told the others.

We continued eating our lunch, with Jug trying to steal my food most of the time, him already finished his.

"How's Caddy?" I asked Betty; I hadn't seen the baby sine yesterday morning and I was missing her.

"She's great," Betty answered, smiling at the mentioned of the sweet baby. "She slept longer last night, which is good."

Archie, Veronica and Kevin all looked confused. "Whose Caddy, and why is she staying at your house?" Veronica asked.

I realised that those three must not know about Caddy.

"Caddy's my baby sister", I explained. "my Mom died while in labour Cadance survived. I left her with my friends in Toledo while I came here and told Jughead about her. We then went back and got her, and then explained everything to my Dad. We then thought it would be best if Caddy stayed with the Cooper's, with Alice, because it's not safe in my Dad's trailer on the South-Side, and Alice agreed."

The other blinked in shock for a moment.

"And I thought my family was complicated", Archie mumbled.

I looked at him questioningly. He began to explain. "My Mom and Dad were separated, and about to get a divorce before one day when my Mom came over randomly and she and my Dad started working together on him campaigning for Mayor."

I nodded slowly.

"And my, family… Well you already know about my family", Betty sighed.

"Let's just agree that everyone at this table has family drama" Jughead said causing a mumble of agreements.

"Yep, I sure do" stated Veronica.

"Count me in", Archie said.

"Yep" Kevin said.

"Same here" Betty put in.

"Boy, don't I" Jug said, looking at me. "No offense."

"None taken", I said, laughing. "Who doesn't have family drama these days though?"


	11. Chapter 11

Cheryl walked up to our table. "Whatcha talking about?" She asked a she slid into the seat beside me, not minding that none of us had invited her to do so.

I looked at the others with a confused look as to why Cheryl was here but they all mirrored my look.

"Um, we were talking about family drama", I answered Cheryl hesitantly.

"Ugh, my family knows drama alright", the red-head sighed.

I looked at her curiously for an explanation.

She expanded on what she meant. "You probably already know about my brother being murdered by my father and then my Father killed himself" at this I nodded and she continued, "Well, a few months after that happened my uncle Claudius magically appeared- I had never known he existed before he showed up at my fathers will reading to try to claim all our money. He and my mother plotted against me and my Nana Rose to get rid of us, and they tried to kill my Nana by pushing her down the stairs. Luckily, they failed, and my Nana is fine. Then, a few weeks ago, my mother put into this horrendous institution- 'the Sisters of Quiet Mercy', where they tried to harm me, but Veronica and Toni saved me." She smiled at Ronnie, forever grateful to her. "I'll introduce you to Toni when I find her" Cheryl told me.

The bell rang. "I got to go, I've got Chemistry", I stood up from the table.

"So do I", Cheryl said, standing up as well. "I'll walk with you."

As we walked through the halls of Riverdale High to get to our classroom, we chatted.

She asked me if I was a Serpent like Jughead, since I was family to him. I told her no, and asked if she – like so many other people in this town- had a problem with the Southside Serpents.

"I used to", she answered, "but my significant other is a Serpent, so I don't really mind them anymore."

"Oh, really? Who's your boyfriend?" I questioned, thinking I might know them from the Whyte Wyrm or something.

"Not he- she", Cheryl corrected me. "It's Toni, the girl I've been telling you about."

I asked her where she was staying since she got out of the asylum she so vividly hated -not that I blame her, it sounded terrible.

"I've been staying with Toni", she answered, then suddenly hurried towards a girl closing her locker. The girl had long brown hair with pink streaks through it with a black and white bandana keeping the hair out of her face, and she wore an outfit similar to mine- black skinny jeans and a stripped crop-top under a leather jacket.

Cheryl dragged the girl by the arm over to me. "This is JB," she was telling the other girl, "Jughead's sister."

"Oh, I didn't know Jug had a sister" the girl said, her voice deep. "I'm Toni, by the way. Toni Topaz" she stuck out her hand.

"Hi" I greeted her, shaking her hand. "So, you're a Serpent?" I questioned, already knowing the answer because Cheryl had just told me.

"Yeah, I am" she answered. "Are you thinking about joining?"

I had been pondering the idea. "Maybe", I told her. "I don't really know much about the gang yet."

"I'll be happy to answer any questions you have." Toni offered. "We can meet after school at the Wyrm if you want."

"Thank you, that would be great", I accepted her offer. Toni smiled. "Well, we better get to class" I turned to Cheryl.

"Yeah, we should." Cheryl waved to Toni as we began to walk away. "See yah Toni!"

Cheryl turned to me as we entered the classroom for Chemistry. "Would I be able to join you later with Toni?" She asked me.

"Sure. Do you want to be a Serpent too?" I asked her, not really serious, although apparently, she was.

She nodded. "I've been thinking about it for a while, since I got together with Toni. I don't want to be a stuck-up North-sider anymore; I don't want to be like my mother."

"Cheryl, that's great but listen to me. You are nothing like your mother okay?" I told her as we sat down at a desk. "From what you've told me, your mother sounds horrible, but I'm telling you, you are not like her. You've been very nice to me since I got here, a good friend."

"I used to be like her." Cheryl told me. "Until I got out of that asylum I was a mean rich kid, hardly nice to anyone. When I was in the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, I promised myself that if I got out I would be nicer to others."

It was then that the teacher came in the room and shushed us. I was glad to have Cheryl as my friend, as well as Toni.

…oOo…

I went straight to the Wyrm when school finished, excited about my questions being able to be answered. Cheryl had told me that she would meet me there in a few minutes. As I walked into the Wyrm, I noticed Ryder playing pool with Sweet Pea and Fangs. I headed over to him. Ryder saw me and met me halfway. I greeted him with a quick kiss, pulling away with a smile.

"Miss me already?" He asked, mirroring my grin. "We did just see each other at school."

"Not exactly", I told him, and Ryder put a hand to his chest as his face took on a mock look of hurt.

"I'm meeting Toni." I explained, looking around for her. "She's going to answer my questions about joining the Serpents."

At this Ryder grin widened. "Mind if I come with? Maybe I can help you with your inquiries", He offered.

"Sure", I agreed, spotting Toni walking in. "There she is now."

I started towards her when Ryder suddenly pulled me back.

"What?" I asked him, confused.

He gestured to the entrance where when I turned saw Cheryl walking in. "What is she doing here?" He growled.

"Hey, calm down." I placed my hand on his arm. "I get you don't like her but-"

"Don't like her!" He exclaimed. "Yeah! She tried to get us kicked out of Riverdale High when Southside High closed down and we had to go there."

"Yes, well, she's trying to be nicer to everyone and she wants to become a Serpent now." I explained to him.

"She doesn't have what it takes to be a Serpent", Ryder scoffed.

"Just give her a chance, please?" I begged him.

"Fine", he agreed. "I won't say anything to offend her, for now."

I figured that would be the best I could get out of him. We walked over to where Cheryl and Toni had sat down in a group of chairs and couches similar to the set-up in the student lounge at school. It looked like Cheryl had just told Toni she was interested in joining the Serpents, as Toni looked a little shocked.

"Hey guys", I greeted them, sitting down on Ryder's lap once he had sat down on an armchair. There were other chairs, but I just felt like being close to Ryder.

"So what questions do you have?" Toni asked me, after blinking the shock out of her eyes.

"Well…" I answered. "Just a warning, be prepared for a bombard of questions."

 **Author's note:** Hi everyone! Thank you all who reviewed/favourited/followed my story! Please review or IM me with any suggestions you have for where to take my story next. I have one more idea for the next 2 or so chapters, but I've got nothing after that. Help! 😊

I know that I said earlier that JB is 2 years younger than Jughead, but I still made it so she shared classes with Cheryl who should be in the same grade as Jughead. Sorry!

I should update in the next few days, but until then, please review!

Xx G


	12. Chapter 12

"Would I have to steal and do drugs if I became a Serpent?" I asked my first question to Toni and Ryder, whose lap I was still sitting on.

"No, no of course not", Toni assured me. "In fact, the Serpents hardly steal anything – despite what all the North-siders might think. And we don't do drugs. Well, maybe a few of the hot-heads we, unfortunately, have in the gang."

"That's good," Cheryl spoke up, sitting beside Toni on a couch. "I don't want to steal or do drugs either."

"Next question?" Asked Ryde, sneaking an arm around my waist. I leant into his hold as I answered.

"Are you ever allowed to leave the Serpents?"

"Technically not, but if your moving away or you just have to leave for some reason, then we'll understand," Ryder explained.

Cheryl asked a question this time. "What do we have to do to become a Serpent?"

Ryder and Toni exchanged a look.

"Well, for girls you have to do the Serpent dance" Toni looked hesitant. "I think it's an out-dated sexist tradition, and like I told Betty last year, I'm trying to get it outlawed, but for now, it's the only way for females to become a Serpent ."

"Wait, Betty's a Serpent?" I asked, surprised that a sweet girl like Betty would want to be in a violent gang like the Serpents.

"Kinda", Toni supplied. "She doesn't have a tattoo, but she has a jacket that she'll wear sometimes. She mainly wanted to join to be a part of Jughead's life but she quite likes it now."

"Huh", I gruffed, still surprised that Betty of all people would like being a Serpent.

"So, back to the dance," Cheryl reverted back to their original topic, "what kind of dance is it?"

Toni gestured to a silver pole that rose up from the side of the stage to the roof. "You have to dance on that", Toni said, grimacing at the memory of her own dance. It was horrible.

"Betty's dance was quiet… interesting", Ryder said, causing me to elbow him in the stomach.

"I didn't mean it like that", he defended himself. "I would never look at a friend's girlfriend – or anyone's girlfriend – like that".

"What about me?" I put on a serious mask, but I was smiling on the inside. "What if I told you I had a boyfriend back in Toledo?"

His face was a mixture of hurt and confusion when I turned to look at him.

"You don't though, right?" His voice expressed his hurt even more than his facial expression did.

I felt a little stab in my heart, feeling sorry for making a joke at this. "No, of course not," I assured him. "I was joking".

He breathed a sigh of relief, gently squeezing my waist. Toni noticed this PDA and sighed. "Oh, you guys are so cute together!"

I shared a smile with Ryder.

"What is the dress code for the dance?" Cheryl spoke up. I grimaced. I knew I wouldn't like it.

"Well…" Toni went on. "You know, something… flingy?" She almost questioned.

It felt weird talking about this in front of Ryder. He probably would be the only one who would enjoy this.

"Well, as much as this sounds like a bad idea," I spoke up, "I just have one more question."

Toni looked at me expectantly.

"When can we get this dance over with?"

* * *

Later that night, Ryder was walking me home. I told him he didn't have to, but he insisted.

"I can't let you walk through the South-side at night alone", He told me, slinging his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close.

We were walking -strolling really at the pace we were going- down Betty's street since I had told her I would look after Caddy in the morning when she and her Mum went to the Register for a staff meeting.

"I'm really happy that you're going to become a Serpent", Ryder commented, me leaning him to bear the cold.

"Hmm", I mumbled against his jacket. "Me too."

When we arrived at the Cooper's front porch, Ryder turned me to face him. He was about to kiss me when the front door opened. Ryder swore under his breath, pulling back from me.

I frowned at the interruption until I saw who it was. Gasping, I ran up the stairs to the porch and into the arms of the person standing in the doorway.

Tyler Mains chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you so much, J," the handsome brunet mumbled into her hair. "I just had to come to see you".

"Well, I'm glad you came, Ty," I pulled back from the hug. "I missed you too".

 **Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter, and for leaving you on such a cliff-hanger! I promise to update soon.**

 **Xx G**


	13. Chapter 13

I pulled away from Ty's embrace after a few moments. A lock of Tyler's brown wavy hair had fell to his face and I gently brushed it away. It was so good to see him again! I had missed him terrible; I was always too busy to call or text, and I felt so bad for that!

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I questioned, shoving his shoulder while smiling.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" he told me, his gaze going over my shoulder.

"Well, a surprise it was" I replied, turning to see what he was looking at. Ryder. I had forgotten about him again. I really needed to stop doing that!

"Uh, Tyler this is Ryder" I introduced them to each other. "Ryder, Ty is from Toledo."

"Hey" Tyler greeted him, raising his hand in a still wave.

"Hi" Ryder looked at me with an odd look.

"Well, do you two want to come in from the cold?" I asked them, suddenly thinking of something. "Ty, do you have a place to stay tonight? Because if you don't, I'm sure the Cooper's wouldn't mind if you stayed here".

"They already offered actually." Ty told me. "I'm staying here until I can find a place."

"That's great!" I exclaimed, Ryder only scowled. What was up with him?

"Well, I better get home, but thanks for your offer, _J_ ", Ryder mocked, using the nickname that Ty had called me earlier.

"Is everything alright, Ryder?" I asked, wondering at his behaviour.

"I'm fine", He said, walking away. He didn't sound fine, but I put it to the back of my mind as I turned back to Tyler.

"Let's go have dinner", I said, putting my arm through his.

At the table, Tyler caught me up on all the happenings in Toledo. Not that much had happened, it had only been a week and a half since I moved to Riverdale.

"How's Mercy?" I asked Ty after he told me about the new ice-cream parlour opening – which he claimed had the best milkshakes which I knew wasn't true because he hadn't tried Pop's yet.

"She's good", he answered. "We went to the opening of that ice-cream place together."

"Let me guess, she ordered a vanilla cone as always", I laughed, knowing my friend well.

"I don't know why she even likes vanilla!" Tyler exclaimed. "There are so many other flavours!"

"I know!" We laughed.

Betty and Alice looked at the two, sharing a smile. Betty wondered if they had dated before, or even if they still were. If JB was with someone, why did she kiss Ryder?

…oOo…

"You can join me in my classes", I told Tyler as we were walking with Betty to school the next morning. After a long night of idle conversation, Tyler crashed in the guest bedroom, since I had moved to Polly's old room last week.

"Cool", Ryder swung his backpack over his shoulder. He had been organized and had brought a few notebooks with him, although I assumed it was his sister's doing.

When we arrived at school, I took Ty with me to Principle Wetherbee's office. After a quick chat with the old-black man (I'm not racist, I swear!) we had Tyler's locker number and code and his schedule, which matched mine exactly.

I showed Ty where his locker was, and after he had put his bag away and gotton his books for the next class – maths- I took him to the Student Lounge.

Before we got to the room, we were intercepted by a certain redhead. "Cheryl!" I greeted her. We exchanged an awkward hug. I introduced her to Tyler. When Ty and I were walking away, he whistled.

"She's hot", he commented, causing me to wack him.

"Don't even think about it" I warned. "Cheryl already has a girlfriend."

"Why is it that all the hot girls root for the other team?" He whined.

"Excuse me!" I wacked him again, motioning to myself.

"You and Mercy the exception, of course" He corrected.

"Thank you", I replied smiling.

Jughead, Betty, Veronica, Archie, Kevin and Ryder were all sitting on the couches and chairs like yesterday. When I smiled at Ryder he averted his gaze, frowning. I made a mental note to talk to him later.

The others looked up from their conversation as Tyler and I sat down at a free couch.

"New friend already, JB?" Jughead asked.

"Not, really" I explained. "This is Ty. He came from Toledo last night". I looked at Jug. "You know Amanda who took care of Caddy while I came here?"

Jughead nodded. "Well this is her younger brother, Tyler Mains."

Ty raised his hand is his signature motionless wave.

"Ty, this is Veronica, Kevin, Archie, and you already met Betty and Ryder", I motioned to the fellow teenagers as I introduced Tyler to them. "And guys, this is Tyler, my b-… friend… from Toledo."

I smiled at Tyler at my near mistake. Ryder stood up from the couch and walked out of the room, scowling. I looked after him.

"I have to go", I told the others, standing up to follow Ryder.

"I'll come" Tyler stood up.

"No, you stay here", I told him. It was time to find out what was bothering Ryder once and for all.

I trailed after Ryder, keeping at a distance so he didn't notice me at first. He finally stopped outside, sitting down against a tree-trunk facing away from the school. I walked towards him.

"Alright if I sit here?" I asked cautiously.

He looked away a scowled. I took that for a yes, even though it probably wasn't. Sliding my back against the great-oak, I sat beside Ryder.

"What's the matter?" I asked him, as if I were comforting a small child.

"You lied to me." He was angry, but he spoke calmly and quietly, which was even more scary.

"What?" I asked confused, mentally recalling any memory of me lying to Ryder. I got nothing.

"You told me you didn't have a boyfriend back in Toledo", He stared at me, as if daring me to deny it.

"I don't…"

I was cut off by Ryder. "Don't lie to me again. You were going to call him your boyfriend in the lounge."

I thought back to a few minutes ago. I suddenly understood everything.

"You kissed me – twice – and then you lied to me about having a boyfriend."

I tried to speak up, but he interrupted me again.

"I wouldn't have minded if you had told me about Tyler -well, maybe a bit- but I am mostly hurt that you lied. All I want is honesty." His lifted his face to look into my eyes. "I like you, Jellybean, and I thought you liked me too, but I- we- can't do this if we're not honest with each other."

I sighed. "I you done?" He nodded, looking solemn. "Ok, first of all, I never lied to you." He looked confused and tried to speak up, but I shushed him. "Let me explain. In the lounge earlier, I was about to call Ty my brother, not boyfriend. He has been my honorary brother since I meet him in Toledo on-and-a-half years ago. I never thought of him in that way, in fact, he's dating my best-friend back in Toledo, Mercy."

He was quiet for a while. Then he looked at me, his eyes finding mine and the intensity in them taking my breath away. Ryder lowered his head, placing his soft lips on mine. Palming my face, pulling my face closer to his, it was wonderful. I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him even closer. He broke away when we both needed air, but he didn't go far, leaning his for-head against mine.

"Do you promise that there are no other guys who I think you're involved with, but turn out to be your brother, or 'honorary brother'?" He breathed.

I chuckled, remembering Jughead's stunt in Pop's, the morning when I arrived. "I promise, none others. But if there somehow is someone else, I'll be sure to tell you before that wild imagination of yours comes up with a crazy idea".

"It wasn't a 'crazy idea'! Ryder exclaimed. "You practically laid it out for me; it really looked like you and Tyler were together, I'm sure others would agree!"

I chuckled again.

"Are we good though?" Ryder question, his eyes searching mine, suddenly serious again.

"Yeah, were good" I smiled.

"And you'll tell me if anything wrong, won't you?" Ryder asked.

I nodded.

"Because that's what boyfriends are for," he said slyly, "listing to their girlfriends."

My smile grew. "Because that's what boyfriends do" I agreed.

Our smiles melded together as he kissed me again.

 **Authors note:** Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter, I know I really loved writing it, especially the ending! Please let me know what you think. Also, I need help with a ship name for JB and Ryder, I can't think of anything! Please review and tell me any ideas. And I'm not just doing this to get more reviews, I genuinely need help :I .

Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed and given me ideas for what to write next. I am going to use some of your suggestions, they are really good!

I should update soon, so stay tuned!

Xx G

P.S. Can anyone guess my name? Hint: it starts with G 😉


	14. Chapter 14

Tyler, Ryder, Cheryl and I walked into the Whyte Wyrm. Ever since I had told Ryder about Tyler being like my brother a few days ago, they had become friends. Who would have thought? After the way Ryder had hated Tyler. Now they were 'Ty and Ry', as they liked to call them-selves. Yeah, I know.

I hadn't told Tyler anything about the Serpents or the bar, just that it was a bar. I wanted him to see first-hand what and who the Serpents were. I lead the group over to the bar, sitting down on a stool, the others following suit.

Toni was managing the bar, serving people drinks. She came over to Cheryl, leaning over the bench to give her a quick kiss. I nudged Ty who was beside me. "Told yah", I joked, referring to when he thought Cheryl was hot and I told him she had a girlfriend.

He groaned. "Why?" he whined.

"Hey, you've got Mercy back in Toledo, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I do", He sighed. "I miss her."

"So do I", I replied, also sighing. I hadn't seen my best-friend for two weeks.

We all told Toni our drink orders: different varieties of soft-drinks. As Toni placed our cold cans of drinks in front of us, she asked us what brought us here?

"I was going to show Tyler around the Wyrm", I told Toni, who had her hair out with a few small braids through it.

"Yeah," Ty spoke up, "I've been here for a few days and haven't see the famous 'Whyte Wyrm' yet."

Toni nodded, smiling, and went to serve another customer. Ty turned to face me. "What's with all the leather jackets?" He questioned.

I smiled. "Well, there's this gang, called the Southside Serpents", I explained to Tyler. "They're like a biker gang sort of thing, but not that bad."

"So, is this their hang-out?" Ty looked around the building.

"Yep", I answered him. I pointed out the stage to him. "And that's where I will be performing the initiation for the Serpents."

"Really?" His eyebrows furrowed. "What do you have to do for the initiation?"

"A dance", I answered simply. Ty nodded, and I bet his mind was wondering what kind if dance it was.

"So, you're going to become a snake?" he questioned.

"Serpent", I corrected. I saw someone walking towards me. "Hey, do you want to meet the leader of the Serpents?"

Ty nodded, looking a bit wary though. The man came to stand beside me. "Tyler, meet FP Jones, the king of the Serpents and my father".

Tyler's face was priceless. He turned to me in shock. "Your Dad's the leader of a biker gang?"

"Yep", I smiled proudly at my father. "Dad, this is Tyler Mains, my friend from Toledo".

"Nice to meet you", Dad stook out his hand.

"Same", Ty shook the older man's hand, his other hand trembling. I rested a hand on his arm.

"Calm down", I whispered to Ty. "He's not dangerous."

Ty still didn't look convinced, but he stopped shaking for the time being.

"How's it going Ryder?" Dad asked the boy on the other side of me, slapping his back in a friendly gesture.

"I'm alright", Ryder answered easily. "Yourself?"

FP just nodded. It was his personality to be vague, something else that had changed about him after I left. "You taking care of my daughter?" He asked, his tone and expression serious.

"Yes sir", Ryder answered him. He smiled at me. "It's been really nice so far".

"What's been really nice?" I questioned Ry.

"Taking care of you", he answered simply.

"Oh, so that's what you're calling it?" I said in a tone rich with mock anger. "You call being my boyfriend taking care of me?"

Ryder smiled at me. "Of course not", he said. "Being your boyfriend has been - and will continue being if I have any say in it – wonderful". He leant down and kissed me.

The other either groaned or made gagging sounds. "Cool it, Jyder", Toni told us from behind the bar. "This is a public area".

Ryder pulled back a smiled at me before turning to Toni. "Jyder? Seriously?"

"Well, it's the only ship name that works", the pink-haired girl told us.

"Jyder", I practiced the name, liking the way it sounded. "That's not half bad".

…oOo…

Ryder was walking me home later that night, to Dad's trailer this time rather than the Cooper's. Alice and Betty had assured me that they had everything under control with Caddy, so I should get a good night sleep at the trailer. When we reached the gate to the Sunny-side trailer park, I stopped. Turning to Ryder I said, "I can make my way from here."

Ryder gently took hold of my shoulders and lowered his head. Our lips connected, and I wanted the moment to last forever. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and into his dark, wavy hair. He eventually pulled back and sighed, resting his forehead against mine.

Tipping my head, I gave him a quick kiss, then whispered goodbye as I walked towards the trailer.

A smile was plastered onto my face, and suddenly it was covered by a rough hand. I struggled, but there was another person who grabbed my arms behind my back, twisting them as I cried out, hoping Ryder would hear me. The hand covering my mouth silenced my screams. I tried struggling again, but something hard hit the back of my head and everything went black.

 **Author's note:** Hi guys! Here is another chapter for you, hope you liked it 😊. Sorry for another cliff-hanger! I want to clear up something a reviewer mentioned to me, my timeline in this story is really messed up! I know, I'm sorry. The ages are different, the grades, the events were either a year ago or the other week, yes, I know. As I said in the description, this is an AU, so everything does not line up as it does in the show. So, sorry for all that.

Also, I have made the Serpents seem better than they probably are, but that's just a part of my story too.

If you have any questions on my story, or suggestions, please IM me or leave a comment. I love reviews!

Did you guys like episode 18 of Riverdale that came out yesterday? I loved it, but what a cliff-hanger to leave it on, right! I won't spoil it for those who haven't seen it yet, but I don't know how I can wait a week for the next episode!

Stay tuned for another update soon

Xx G


	15. Chapter 15

Ryder was walking to school the next morning, excited to JB. He was going to ask her to the formal that was in a few weeks. He headed to the student lounge after he had put his bag in his locker, his eyes peeled for his girlfriend.

"Hey, Ry", greeted Sweet Pea.

"Hey", Ryder replied sitting beside him on an empty section of the couch. Jughead walked in.

"Hi, Jug", Ry spoke up. Ryder looked behind them. "Where's JB?"

"What do you mean?" Jughead looked confused. "She stayed at the Cooper's last night, didn't she?"

"Well, I dropped her off at the trailer last night", Ryder started to worry.

"Maybe she left the trailer before you got home to go to Betty's" Sweet Pea suggested.

"Maybe", Jug said. Betty and Tyler walked into the lounge. "Hey, Betts, did JB come to your house last night?"

"No", Betty tipped her head. "She told me at the Wyrm last night that she was staying at your trailer."

"Well, she didn't come there last night" Jughead looked really worried now. "So let's get this clear. Ryder, you were the last person to see JB last night when you were dropping her off at our trailer, correct?"

"Yes", Ryder nodded.

"So did you see her walking into the trailer?"

Ryder thought for a moment. "No, I didn't. I just saw her to the gate of the trailer park."

It was Jughead's time to think for a while. Everyone looked around at each other, scared for JB and wondering where she was.

"Ok," Jug finally spoke, "we should call my Dad and get the Serpents involved. If JBs' been kidnapped, we'll need all the help we can get."

…oOo…

I woke to a man dragging me across the ground, roughly pulling at my arms. I stayed relaxed, letting them think I was still knocked out. When the man hauled me up on a chair and yanked my arms behind my back to tie them, I flexed my hands into a fist to make the rope loser when I unclenched them. Since the room was so dark, I don't think the man noticed. The man left the room through a door to the side of the room. Once I was sure I was alone, I lifted my head a looked around.

The room I was in was small, with plain brown walls and only the one doorway to the side and a small window that was high on the opposite wall. The only furniture in the room was the rickety chair I was sitting on. I was contemplating whether I could untie myself, pull the chair up to the window and climb on it to escapee, when I heard voices and footsteps coming to the door.

I quickly reasoned that it would be best if I acted like I was still asleep and dropped, my head and closed my eyes.

There was a jingle of keys at the door, then it swung open. The voices came louder as they walked towards me. I felt water being poured on my head, their way of waking me up. Little did they know I was already awake.

"Wake up, you scum", a harsh sounding woman's voice demanded.

I raised my head acting as if I had just woken up, looking franticly around at my surroundings. The more they thought of me as a helpless teenager, the better.

I focused my gaze on the blond woman standing in front of me. "Who are you?" I asked with a shaking voice that I didn't have to make up. "And what do you want with me?"

"Well, _Jellybean Jones,_ " the woman mocked my name.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned her.

"Oh, I know everyone's name", she said. "I know your brother, Jughead, I know your boyfriend Ryder, and I know your father, FP". She seemed so proud of herself.

A thought came to me. "Caddy", I mumbled under my breath, hoping that she was safe and alright.

The woman looked confused. "Whose Caddy?" She demanded.

I realised the woman didn't know about my sister, and that that was for the best. "She's, uh, um… my friend, from Toledo", I stumbled.

The woman still looked uncertain, but thankfully she let it pass. "To answer your earlier question, I'm Penny Peabody".

She said the name like it was supposed to mean something. It didn't to me. I let that show on my face. Penny scowled.

"I was a Serpent once", she told me. "About a year ago, you brother and a few of his friends shoved a sack over my head a took me to Greendale. In a ditch there, Jughead got a knife, and cut off my Serpent tattoo."

I gasped at this and the woman smiled evilly, pulling up her sleeve to show the scar. "So you see, your brother isn't as nice as he seems".

I knew that if this horrible woman was even telling the truth, that Jug would only do such a hurtful thing if Penny was threatening or hurting their family or the Serpents.

"Why don't you answer my second question then?" I said, putting on a face that showed that what she had just told me hadn't frazzled me. She scowled again. "What do you want with me?"

"Your family- the whole Serpents- owe me." She had that evil look on her face again.

"What exactly do they owe you?"

"They need to take some of my deliveries for me".

"And why do you think they would do that?" I questioned her.

"Because I've got you", Penny replied, still smiling. "If they want you unharmed, they'll do what I say".

"Isn't there a rule that says Serpents can't hurt their own?"

"Oh that rule was erased when your brother cut my arm with a dirty knife and left me alone, bleeding in the middle of the night in a ditch."

I winced. I can't believe Jughead would do that, but maybe he thought it was the right thing to do at the time.

Penny motioned to the two men beside her. "See these guys?" She looked proud that she had people under her control. "They're Ghoulies, another gang in the Southside. They also have a grudge against the Jones and the Serpents. Something about them putting the Ghoulies in jail for street racing or something. Anyway, they're out of prison now, and they want payback on the Serpents as much as I do. So, when I went to them about joining forces, they happily agreed. They want to expand their drug business, and I have connections to do that. Of course, they don't want to get busted again by delivering the Jingle Jangle themselves, so we came up with a solution where the Serpents do all the dirty work for us, with you, dearie, being the hostage."

This woman was truly evil.

"And how are you planning to tell the Serpents of your plan?" I asked, hoping that she would divulge her strategy with me, like the villain does in every movie: tell the prisoner their plan, thinking they would never escape and tell the heroes, but that's always what happens.

"Oh, don't you worry about that", Penny replied. "I've got that all covered."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:** Hey guys! So sorry for not updating sooner - computer problems. The benefit of having a Dad who fixes computer and Wifi for a living though! Here is an extra long chapter for you. Thanks to my friends Lydia and Amber for helping me write this chapter and giving me ideas for the next few. I promise it's going to be cool, and unexpected with all the plot twists and surprises we have got coming! Please review to tell me what you think!

Xx G

Jughead and Ryder were jogging to the Whyte Wyrm. They had called FP and told him to get all the Serpents at the bar. They needed to have a meeting.

Ryder turned at the sound of loud engines coming towards them. He nudged Jughead, motioning to the group of motorbikes from behind them. The bikers pulled up just in front of the two Serpents. The one closest took his helmet off.

"Malachi" Jughead growled, referring to the Ghoulies leader.

"Yes, Jughead", the disgusting man told the younger. "It is I".

"What have you done with Jellybean?" Ryder demanded, knowing that it wasn't a coincidence that the Ghoulies sought them out the day after JB was kidnapped.

"Oh I haven't touched her", Malachi said smugly. "Penny Peabody, on the other hand…"

Jughead and Ryder shared a quick look. They both knew how dangerous the Snake Charmer was and what she was capable.

"What do you mean?" Jug asked. "She was put in prison a few months ago".

"Do you really think that Penny Peabody would stay in prison for long?" The leader of the drug-dealing gang he asked them mockingly. "A woman like her, with so many favours of others on her side?"

"Well, where is she?" This time Jughead demanded.

"I would say that's for me to know and you to find out, but you are never going to find out". Malachi was truly an evil man.

"What does Penny want then?" Ryder questioned. "What do we have to do to get her back?"

Malachi cocked his head, looking at Ryder. "You like her, don't you?" He sneered. "That's why you're being so protective of her."

Ryder just glared at the man.

"Fine", Malachi scoffed. "Don't answer. I know I'm right."

"What does Penny want?" Jughead repeated Ryder's earlier question.

"Well, what do you think the Snake Charmer wants?" Jug and Ryder grimaced. They knew

exactly what Penny would make them do. "You need to do a little job for penny first. Once you have done that, meet Penny at where the old twilight drive in used to be at 7:30 pm sharp for Jellybeans release. Otherwise, if you refuse, that pretty face of hers, well won't be too pretty after. You know, bloody." An evil smirk plastered on his face.

"You twisted son of a - " Ryder cut jughead off, knowing that if Jug insulted the Ghoulie leader then there would be trouble.

Malachi just grinned in his evil way. "If you try to find her, one: you won't, and two: there are plenty of Ghoulies keeping guard."

"Your working with Penny?!" Ryder exclaimed.

"She offered a good deal", Malachi shrugged. "We keep the girl locked up and she delivers our Jingle Jangle and we share the profit."

"She'll kick you out", Jughead warned him. "She'll use you and then take all the money for herself. That's the kind of person Penny Peabody is."

"Thanks for the advice, Jughead, but I think I've got everything under control." At that, the Ghoulies turned their bikes around and drove off.

"What are we going to do?!" Ryder exclaimed with a look of pure fear spread across his face.

"When need to go straight to dad and tell him everything," Jughead replied, a sense of fear too across his face.

...oOo…

"Penny! I should have known." FP scowled. "Of course she would take JB to target our weak point…"

"Well, I guess we have to do what Penny wants" was Ryder's only possible solution to the problem.

"Last time I was pulled into doing what Penny wanted she got footage of me… but I really think that our only option for JB's safety is doing what Penny wants." Jughead replied remembering his past encounter with the Snake Charmer.

FP's only possible reply was,"Alright, so when and where do we need to do the delivery?"

"They didn't tell us." Ryder had just realised that the ghoulies never actually told them where and when to do the delivery.

They concluded that they needed to gather the rest of the Serpents. As they walked out the door to go to the Whyte Wyrm for a gang meeting, Ryder stopped before closing the door, noticing something that had caught his eye.

"Hey, this is a note from Penny and the ghoulies." Ryder read out the message. "'If you want to see Jellybean Jones again, you need to deliver a crate to the address 63 Devils Cove, Greendale at 11:30 pm sharp tomorrow night.

Don't keep them waiting.

-PP'"

"I guess that we better go and tell everyone what is going on." FP sighed staring at the letter.

..oOo..

I was sitting in the same old room hour after hour. Every thought was going through my mind.

How can I get out? Where is Ryder, Dad and Juggie? Have they figured out where I am yet?

I needed to figure out the right time to escape. I couldn't do it right now- Penny was due to come for a visit soon.

Then the door opened. Penny walked in.

"Hey there sweetie. So, I sent a letter to your dad, explaining everything. And that if he did a little trip for me, then I would give you back." As Penny said this an evil smirk spread across her face. Which confused me.

"So you will let me go then? After they do the delivery?" I wondered.

"Oh, no, no, no," Penny said shaking her head and smiling sarcastically. "You my little princess, You're are not-going-anywhere." She emphasized the last three words.

A confused look spread across my face which signalled to Penny to tell me the whole story.

"Your dad, brother and the rest of the Serpents caused me a lot of trouble. You didn't seriously think that I would just let you go like that? When I have them all in the palm of my hand? Did you?" Penny scoffed mockingly. "Oh no, no, no, no. Such an innocent girl…" At this Penny walk out of the room. I listened for the locking sound of the door and footsteps down what I now new was some sort of ally.

I sat there for a few minutes, thinking about Jughead and Dad and the situation I put them in.

"Don't do it.." I pleaded looking up at the roof. Knowing that they couldn't hear me. But all I could do is just hope that some miracle would happen and do something, anything.

I thought I could take this moment to escape. I glanced up at the window, disappointed to see a pair of feet through the small opening. There was a Ghoulie guarding that entrance too. There was no way for me to get away now without some Ghoulie seeing me.

No. There has to be another way. I had to think of some other way to get me out of here… I thought hard for a couple minutes then concluded my thoughts. I assumed that they probably wouldn't take me to the meeting place… wait. No. They would need to bring me. Serpents are all ways armed. They would need to use me to stop them attacking. I wouldn't be tried up I don't think… They think that I am just helpless… so… I could use the fact that a person would be holding me to my advantage! I still don't know how they might have me… hmmm… probably with some weapon towards me.

At that moment the door opened again. Penny walked in followed by the leader of the ghoulies.

"Come on Jellybean we are going for a little trip," Penny smirked.

The leader of the Ghoulies untied the knots on the chair, grabbed me at the back of my shirt and walk me out of the room. I quickly memorized all of my surroundings just in case I was brought back here, It would help me escape.

He pushed me into a Ute as Penny drove off to where I assumed the meeting place was. When we arrived, Dad, Ryder and Jug were already waiting. Penny handed a pistol to the ghoulies leader before showing themselves to the everyone waiting.

The Ghoulie grabbed me but he hair and pointed the pistol at my head as we walked out in the open. Penny went first. I could hear her voice saying, "FB you came. Well done on the delivery. My client received it with no trouble at all I hear."

"Cut the stalling Penny." I heard Dad snap. "Where is JB?"

"Right here," Penny stated as she signalled the Ghoulie to bring me out.

"JB!" Ryder called with a minister of fear and relief on his face.

"Hand her over," Jughead demanded.

"What? Oh! That's right you thought that I would just give her up like that! After one simple job." Penny mockingly laughed.

"Penny!" Jughead advanced forward but was stopped by Ryder as the Goulie load the pistol at my head.

"New deal" Penny started. "You continue to do delivers for me and JB remains basically untouched!"

Jughead swore under his breath.

"Such a dirty mouth," Penny said sarcastically.

Then I realised the ghouly was not paying attention to me at all. Ryder was looking at me, fear plastered onto his face. It seemed like he was about to cry. I looked at him and gestured toward Penny. Ryder's face showed that he understood what I was implying.

I then flung my head back hard into his head, knocking the Ghoulie holding me over. Kicked the pistol out of his grasp and stepped back looking at Dad and Jug. Dad and Jug just realising what happened started towards Penny. She went to run but the Ghouly grabbed her and warned

"You aren't getting away that easily." He had grabbed the pistol back. He aimed it at Penny. I ran towards the Penny and knocked over the Gholie screaming "NO!" But as I did so, the gun fired. I saw Penny fall to the ground. Dead. The Ghoulies fled after the shot fired out.

I stood up, looking at Ryder. He ran towards me and I met him halfway. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. I cried into his chest and he held me tighter. Dad and Jug both ran up to me at once all hugging me. They eventually let go, but Ryder didn't.

He whispered in my ear. "I was so scared. I thought that I lost you." He let go of me and looked me in the eyes Dad and Jug ran over to Penny still checking for signs of life.

Ryder hugged me again. "The whole time you were gone, I was losing my mind. Thinking of you every second, praying for your safety." He throat was choked with emotion. "I love you Jellybean."

At this, I opened my eyes fully. I looked into his eyes. "I love you too."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist kissing me back. The kiss deepened. I could feel him smiling in the kiss and so did I. We both pulled away needing air. And I hugged him again. I finally stopped crying. But my face was still a little pink. Though some of the colour was blush -don't judge me-.

Dad came up to us and reluctantly said. "Penny is dead. She took a gunshot to the head.

"Oh…" I sighed. "I tried to save her."

"It was a very honourable thing to do. Even though she kidnapped you, still risking your life to save her was very brave." Dad commented me.

I just nodded. Dad came up and hugged me kissing me on the head. "I am so glad that you are safe," Dad mumbled into my hair.

"Me too." Jughead came and hugged me once again.

"Let's go home" Dad concluded putting a hand on my shoulder. "There is not enough room in my truck-"

"She can catch a ride with me." Ryder offered. Dad smiling and nodding at him, resembling a yes.

 **Author's note:** Please review to tell me what you think! JB's story is not over yet :)

Xx G


	17. Chapter 17

**Autor's note:** Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you, hope you like it! Please leave a review, I love them :) Please also feel free to favourite and follow this story! My thanks to my friend Amber, who has helped me write these lastest chapters and giving me some really cool ideas for the next to come.

Xx G

My hair flowing in the wind, I held my arms tight around Ryder's waist as we rode his motorbike through the streets of Riverdale. He had apologized as he had forgotten a helmet, even for himself, but promised that I would be safe. He was right.

It only took a few minutes to arrive at the Cooper's home, and when we did, Ryder and I were both safe and sound. He walked me up to the porch.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Ryder asked, still concerned about his girlfriend's health, and safety.

I reached up and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll be fine", I assured him. "I just need to have a shower then go to bed".

"Ok", Ryder replied, gently smiling before initiating another kiss.

Ryder was glad she wasn't hurt from her ordeal just before, but he was still worried. Once he had seen his girlfriend safely inside, Ryder puked out his phone, about to call Jughead as he jogged down the steps.

Just before he was about to hit the call button, a broken down pickup truck pulled up to the street curb. Ryder walked cautiously towards it. Once the passenger door open, he released a breath. "Speak of the devil", he mumbled, walking to the truck.

"What was that?" Jughead asked his good friend, humour evident in his tone.

"I was just about to call you", Ryder explained.

"Dad and I went to get the truck," Jug motioned to FP shutting the door on the other side of the car, "so we could stay the night out here, keep an eye on the girls, make sure they're safe".

"That's exactly what I was going to call you about" Ryder told Jug.

"We figured the ladies wouldn't allow us in the house, and even if they did it would be best to be outhere, see if anyone tries to get into the house", FP spoke up as he rounded the vehicle.

"Well, I'm in". Ryder stated.

FP and Jughead shared a look then nodded. "We're going to take shifts, one of us sit up front in the driver's seat and the other sleep in the back", Fp explained, "but you can sit in the passenger's seat if you want".

The three guys got set up for their night in the truck. Thankfully Jughead had thought to bring was getting dark outside, but the guys weren't tired yet. That sat in the truck, Jughead and FP in the front seats and Ryder in the backseat, talking about everything and nothing.

Ryder just hoped JB would feel safe.

...oOo…

Inside, JB looked sat on the window seat in her temporary room, looking out the window at the guys in the truck, keeping them safe.

"How are you feeling?" Betty asked softly as she walked into my room.

I smiled. "I'm feeling much better", I assured her. "I just had a shower and now I'm happy cuddling my baby sister". I snuggled sleeping Caddy closer to my chest.

Betty matched my smile, coming to sit beside my on the window seat. "I saw you looking outside before, everything alright?"

I jutted my chin towards the pick-up truck parked at the curb. "Our Serpent boyfriends dicded to keep an eye on us tonight."

Chuckling, Betty replied. "Those Serpents, always protecting the ones they love".

That struck a memory for me. "Earlier, right after Penny got shot, Ryder told me he loved me", I told the girl who had been like a sister to me.

Betty et out a little squeal, pulling me into a hug, minding the baby.

I laughed. "Shush, Caddys' still asleep".

"Sorry! I'm so happy for you though. This is a good thing, right?"

"Yes, yeah it is."

We sat in, comfortable silence for a minute, before I broke it. "It's so nice having a Serpent as a partner"

"Yeah, they're so loyal, and protective, which is sometimes annoying", Betty motioned to the truck outside, "but all in all, they're really nice."

Betty nodded silently. Caddy stirred. I repositioned her, rocking her gently in my arms. If anything happened to Caddy, I would never forgive the person who caused her harm. Standing up, I put Caddy in her crib. We alternated each night where the baby slept, giving each girl a chance at a good night's sleep, and that night it was stationed in my room. Gently placing Caddy in the crib and wrapping a light pink crocheted blanket around her, I hummed to her softly.

Betty came up beside me. "You treat her like she's your own child", she said softly.

"Sometimes I feel like she is. She would have no one if it wasn't for me." I turned to Betty. "There was a social worker who came to see me after Mom had passed, Ms Cirby. She advised me that it would be best to give Caddy to a orphanage, said that I was too young to look after her myself. I couldn't do it though. I couldn't let my baby sister go off to that 'Sisters of Quiet Mercy Ms Cirby told me about."

Betty let out a breath. "Thank God that you didn't send her there!"

I looked at her curiously. She explained.

"The Sisters of Quiet Mercy is a very bad place. My sister was put in there when my parents found out she was pregnant with Jason Blossom's baby and a few months later, Cheryl's mother put her in there too. They both said it was evil".

I was just more relieved at my decision of not sending Caddy there. I was so glad Caddy was alright.

..oOo..

The next morning I awoke to Caddy crying. I picked her and comforted her, and went downstairs to heat her bottle. Glancing out the window, I saw Dad's truck parked outside still.

"Gee they're idiots." I thought to myself, as I checked the bottle's temperature.

After I had fed Caddy, I prepared breakfast for Dad, Ryder and Jughead -which is like cooking for two people in one- holding Caddy against hip.

I walked out to the truck, still holding Caddy, poked my head inside and asked them, "I prepared breakfast for you guys if you want it."

Jughead was asleep but woke immediately at the mention of food.

"I am starving!" Jughead exclaimed as he jumped out of the truck and walked inside.

"Sounds good", Dad replied also jumping at the thought of a nice breakfast.

Ryder came out of the truck, kissed me good morning before asking me how I sept, rubbing his hand over Caddy's light dusting of brown hair.

"Pretty well considering that I was woken up about five times by Caddy last night," I replied yawning. "You?"

"Did not get a wink." Ryder shook his head. "There was no way that I could fall asleep when you were not 100 percent safe."

I hugged him thankfully. "You worry far too much." I told him ruffling his hair.

"What's for breakfast?" Ryder concluded looking over my shoulder to the kitchen.

"Bacon, eggs, toast and freshly squeezed orange juice," I told him.

"Sounds delicious," Ry said, leaning down to kiss my cheek. At that moment Betty and Alice came downstairs, having smelled the bacon sizzling.

"Smells good down here", Alice commented as she walked to the kitchen. She noticed the guys. "Hey, whatcha all doing here?"

"They stayed the night in FP's truck outside", Betty explained, greeting Jughead with a kiss. Alice smiled, embracing FP with a hug.

I smiled at the sight of the two other couples, that us girls had such loyal and watchful boyfriends.

"Well, let's eat!"


	18. Chapter 18

The next few days flew by, with the only thing concerning me was how many people at school came up to me and asked me if I was ok. I assured everyone that I was fine, but they kept asking. Apparently, someone had heard about my kidnapping and they leaked the gossip, and now the whole school knew about it.

Luckily some of their attention was diverted by the other new girl who came to the school a week after I did. She - Dixie- had long blond straight hair with pink streaks through it. She dressed similarly to Toni and I, but even more scandalous. Her first day, Dixie wore a pink mini-skirt with fishnets tight with a black crop top and choker necklace. All the single guys - and even some with disapproving girlfriends- turned their eyes to Dixie whenever she passed them in the hall, or when she was sitting alone outside against a tree during lunch, headphones on, listening to music.

I tried to make friends with the girl, but every time I tried talking to her, she would just give me an angry look and walk away. I had no idea what her deal was. No one knew much about Dixie, she claimed her last name was Smith, but she could easily lied about that. Dix - as she liked to be called- wouldn't tell anyone where she was from - but most people believed that she was from the South-side. Which was odd, because I had never seen her before, but Jughead told me he had seen her around a few times, but she didn't appear to be in a gang. She definitely wasn't a Serpent, but she might have been a Ghoulie, as they didn't wear jackets or anything to distinguish themselves.

Beside the anti-social new girl and all the attention regarding my kidnapping, life was normal. I had to study for my midterms coming up soon, and when our chemistry teacher assigned us a project, I was really glad that Mr. Lincoln appointed Ryder as my partner.

I met up with Ryder after school that day, waiting for him by his locker. He smiled at me once he noticed me, telling his friends, with whom he was walking the hall with, that he'll catch up with them later. As he walked towards me, I matched his smile with one of my own. He leant down and kissed me gently, lingeringly, until some guys walked by and cat-called and wolf-whistled at us. Ryder and I both were still smiling when we pulled apart and he rested his forehead against mine.

"I haven't seen you since last night" Ryder whispered softly, referring to when he walked me home from school. "I missed you."

"It hasn't even been 24 hours!" I said, chuckling.

"Well, that doesn't make me miss you any less than if I hadn't seen you for a week"

"That's very sweet", I tilted my head. "Thank you."

Ryder just smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

"The reason I caught up with you, beside me missing you of course," I assured him, "is I think we should meet someplace so we can work on our Chemistry assignment together. Mr Lincoln only gave us two weeks".

"Yeah, definitely. I'm free this afternoon; we can go to Pop's and study there" Ryder suggested.

"Sure", I looked around. "Let me just tell Jug and Betty that I'll be going with you".

I saw the pair walking out of the Blue and Gold offices. And headed towards them. "Betty, Jug!" I called out to them.

They turned from their conversation. "Hey girl", Betty greeted. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you two that I'm going to Pop's with Ryder to study for an Chemistry assignment".

"Ooh," Betty raised her eyebrows, a grin on her face, "like a date?"

"No, just just school work", I told her. I realised then that Ryder and I hadn't really been on a date before. We were boyfriend and girlfriend, definitely, but beside sharing a kiss or two in the hallway and he walking me home from school, we're not like most couples. I made a mental note to talk to him about it.

I glanced behind Betty and my brother, noticing the Blue and Gold office. An idea came to me. I looked back at the pair. "Hey, I was wondering…" I trailed off.

"What?" Betty cocked her head. "Wondering what?"

"Do you think - could I, uh, maybe, write for the Blue and Gold?" I tentatively asked.

Betty and Jughead looked at each other. "Yes, that would be great!" Betty said.

"Yeah, we've been a bit short=handed lately, and we could use a few more articles in the paper." Jughead spoke up. "

"Great!" I was really excited. "I can write articles, or some short-stories or even some you want".

"Well, we'll let you know about your first article soon", Jug told me.

"I'll see you later", I walked back to Ryder. Today was a good day, I had a feeling it was only about to get better.


	19. Chapter 19

Ryder and I were sitting at Pop's, a basket of cheese fries - our third order of them- in front of us, as well as our milkshakes. We both loved Pop Tate's famous chocolate milkshake apparently. We had been sitting in the booth for over an hour-and-a-half, our Chemistry textbooks and laptops open before us. I sighed. Ryder looked up from whatever he was typing on his laptop.

"Everything alright?" he asked, sipping the straw protruding from his milkshake.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just bored. Maybe we should take a break from all this studying."

"That's surprising," Ryder commented.

"What is?"

"That you would be the one to say we should stop working."

"I'm not saying we should stop, just that we should take a break," I defended. "We've been working for ages. If we keep studying like this we'll be done in a few days."

"That's a bad thing how….?" Ryder question, his eyebrows raised, a smile on his face.

I whacked his shoulder playfully. "Let's just stop working for a while," I suggested.

"Fine," Ryder reached over and grabbed a few fries.

"So, I was thinking..."

"Oh no," Ryder deadpanned. "Now I'm scared."

I whacked him again. "We haven't really gone on a date."

Ryder thought for a second. "You're right, we haven't. Why don't we make this one?"

I smiled. "Ok," I agreed. "Let's play Twenty Questions to get to know each other better."

"You start."

"Ok, what's your middle name?"

"Kaiden," he answered. "What's your's?"

"Gemma."

"Jellybean Gemma Jones," Ryder said my full name. "Has a nice ring to it."

"Jellybean isn't my real name you know", I reminded him.

"What is it then? My second question by the way, so you have to answer."

"I refuse," I jutted out my chin.

"Fine," Ryder relented. "But one day you will tell me."

"As if," I scoffed. "My turn. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, I have an older brother who lives in New York. I would ask the same question, but I think I know the answer."

"Yep," I answered. "I only have Jughead and Caddy as my siblings."

"When's your birthday?" was Ryder's next question.

"3rd of March. When's your's?"

"24th of November."

The night went on as we continued asking each other questions, each enjoying the others company.

...oOo…

Later that night I was sitting on my bed, phone to my ear. My friend, Mercy from Toledo, had just texted me that she had gotten back from her trip to Wyoming from visiting her cousin's family. I immediately dialled her number once I saw the text, missing my friend terribly.

"Hey JJ!" Mercy squealed into the phone.

"Mercy!" I smiled at her excited greeting. It was good to know she hadn't changed - she had always been the energetic one. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too. It isn't the same in Toledo without you."

"You've been back in Toledo for what? Two minutes?"

"It still isn't the same." I could almost hear her frown. "So what have you been up to? You've started school by now, right?"

"Yes, I started last week."

"Oh, how did your Dad and brother take the news?"

"Great actually. Well, as great as learning that your mother/wife died in childbirth."

"And Caddy? How's she?"

"Caddys' fine," I told my friend. "She and I are staying at Jughead's girlfriend's - Betty's- house. Oh, and Betty's mom is kinda Dad's girlfriend too."

"What?!" Mercy exclaimed. "Do you like them? Betty and her mom?"

"Yeah, Alice and Betty are really nice," I said, quietly as I didn't want Caddy to wake up.

"And how are you?"

"Great. I love it here. Riverdale is a quiet town, just what I needed. And I kinda have a boyfriend…"

"Ooh, and what is this guy's name?"

"Ryder. He's a good friend of Jug's, and he's really nice. In fact, he even asked me to the dance tonight."

"That's great!" Mercy said. "I'm happy for you."

I thought of Mercy's crush on Tyler. I knew that both of them liked each other, but they both wouldn't say anything. I was almost out of my mind about those two. They just acted as friends to each other.

Tyler had been staying with Ryder in Ryder's trailer for the week since they apparently were good friends. An idea came to me

"Hey, Mercy, would you like to come to Riverdale?" I asked her. "You could stay for the term."

"I would love to!" I heard rustling from her side of the call. "Let me go ask my mom."

Mrs Burnett was always quite mellow; she allowed Mercy to do most things, like visit her cousins and miss out on a week of school. Surely she would allow Mercy to come to Riverdale for the term, she could come to Riverdale High too.

The was a muffled conversation on the other line until Mercy put her phone back her ear.

"I can come!" she shouted, causing me to hold my phone away from my ear.

"Awesome!"

We spent the next twenty minutes discussing details, like where Mercy would stay - in the Cooper's spare room of course - and when she would come- she told me she would leave tomorrow. I purposely left out that Tyler was here already. Mercy hadn't had time to call Ty, so she wouldn't even know he wasn't in Toledo. I thought it would be a good surprise for them both. I was going to enjoy playing matchmaker.

 **Author's note:** Hiya! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just want to thank all the people who left me a review - I really appreciate them! Also, thank you to the all the guest reviewers who commented, especially Guest43 (I think that's your name, sorry if I got it wrong), you read my mind about Dixie;) Don't worry, you all will find out what I mean soon! :) Please, review/favourite/follow. Thanks to my friend Amber for helping me with this plot. I promise it will get way more dramatic in the next few chapters. I'm excited to bring Mercy into this story! Please let me know what you think.

Xx G


	20. Chapter 20

"JJ!" Mercy called me by my nickname - or rather the nickname of my nickname - as she hopped down the stairs of the bus. It was 1 pm on Saturday afternoon, and Mercy had just arrived at Riverdale. Apparently, she was able to get the first bus available, which was great.

I ran up to my good friend- embracing her in a bear hug. "I've missed you!" I exclaimed, squeezing her tighter.

"Same," she said, looking back at the bus. "I need to get my bags, but I'll be right back. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes we do," I replied, watching her wait in line for luggage. The driver was pulling out the bags form under the bus at people's request. It wasn't long before Mercy returned with her bags in hand. I grabbed one of them, motioning to her to follow me as I heading to the car. Alice had let me borrow the station wagon for today, as she and Betty were working at the Register for the day and they could easily walk there.

"Put your luggage in the trunk," I instructed Mercy, placing the bag I was holding into the truck too. Mercy slipped into the passenger's seat as I got in the driver's. "Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Starving," Mercy's stomach rumbled as if on cue. We both laughed.

"Well, I know an amazing place that has the best burgers, and don't even get me started on their milkshakes."

"Even better than Connie's Corner Cafe?" Mercy asked, referring to the cafe we would hang out at in Toledo. I just raised my eyebrows at her smiling.

"I'll let you make you decide on that."

...oOo...

"So let me get this straight," Mercy and I were sitting in a booth at Pop's a while later, sipping on our milkshakes while we waited for our food, and while I caught her up on my life for the past few weeks. "You were kidnapped by some Julies-"

"Ghoulies," I corrected her as she recounted what I had just told her.

"And then the Serpents saved you but the evil lady got shot in the process?" Mercy continued. "What are the Serpents anyway?"

"The Southside Serpents are a biker gang from, you guessed it, the South Side." I sipped from my milkshake."And guess who the leader is?"

"Who?" Mercy questioned.

"My Dad," I told her. "That's why I was kidnapped. Apparently, Penny Peabody and the Ghoulies have beef with the Serpents, with my family in particular- so they took me for leverage."

"Wow," Mercy said. "Your life has gotten a lot more interesting since you moved here."

"It sure has," I breathed.

We both looked up as the waitress placed our burgers and fries on the table.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked politely. I looked down at my now empty milkshake glass.

"Could I get another one of these?" I handed the lady my glass and Mercy did the same.

"Me too please," Mercy smiled at the woman. "Strawberry if you don't mind."

"Coming right up," The waitress smiled and walked away with the two glasses in hand.

Mercy and I immediately dug into our burgers, both of us quite hungry.

Mercy moaned. "You're right, these are the best."

"Told yah so," I chuckled. The light tinkling of the bell singling the door opening brought my head up. Tyler and Ryder walked into the diner. I smiled at them when they looked my way, slightly motioning for them to join us. Since Mercy was sitting facing away from the entrance, she couldn't see the guys approaching, and they couldn't really see her either. Well, at least not her face.

"Who's your friend…?" Tyler trailed off as he could see her face. "Mercy."

Mercy looked up. "Tyler?" She looked confused. "What are you doing here?'

"I was going to asked you the same thing," Tyler slipped into the booth beside Mercy, turning to face her. Ryder sat down beside me.

"JB invited me to stay for the term," Mercy motioned to me. "And you?"

"I came up to surprise J, and decided to stay for a while", he, in turn, motioned to Ryder. "I'm staying with Ryder at his trailer for now."

Mercy turned and raised her eyebrows at me. "Your Ryder?" she questioned.

"Yep, the one and only," he laughed.

Mercy faced me and not-so-subtly mouthed 'hottie!' I blushed as Ryder chuckled under his breath and Ty tried to cover his laughter with a cough.

"Anyway…" I attempted to save the situation, "Mercys' going to stay with me at the Cooper's why she's here, and she'll be going to Riverdale High along with all of us."

"Awesome!" Ty exclaimed. "Uh, I mean - cool." Ugh, I was going to have my hands full match-making these two.

I glanced down at my watch. It was almost 4. "Sorry to break up the party, but Mercy and I need to get back to the Cooper's."

"Well, we can get together tomorrow right?" Ryder questioned.

"Sure," I smiled at him. "I'll text you."

"See yah then," Tyler spoke up as Mercy and I stood up. I tried to put down a twenty to cover our drinks and fries, but Ryder put his hand on my arm.

"I'll take care of it," he quietly told me. I opened my mouth to protest, but he shook his head, handing me back my money. "It's all good."

"Thank you, Ry," I gave him a quick peck on the lips. He just smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Alice says that you both are invited to dinner at their place tonight at 6 if you want to come."

"We'll be there," Tyler said, glancing at Mercy. Oh, tonight was going to be fun.

 **Author's note:** **Hiya everyone! I hope you liked this chapter, the next one should come soonish... BTW, this is my 20th chapter if you haven't noticed so yay!**

 **I'm sorry to all those who don't particularly like romance/fluffy stuff, but I promise, it will get more interesting! I want to thank everyone who took the time to review/favourite/follow this story - I appreciate every one of you! And thanks to those who just read this story - I love you guys too:)**

 **To all the guest reviewers, I do see your comments and I enjoy them a lot. I know I said this before but Guest 43 you read my mind! Let me know what you think about this chapters, as well as any ideas you have for the coming ones!**

 **Have a good Thursday everyone,**

 **Xx G**


	21. Chapter 21

"JJ!" Mercy called me by my nickname - or rather my nickname of my nickname - as she hopped down the stairs of the bus. It was 1pm on Saturday afternoon, and Mercy had just arrived at Riverdale. Apparently, she was able to get the first bus available, which was great.

I ran up to my good friend- embracing her in a bear hug. "I've missed you!" I exclaimed, squeezing her tighter.

"Same," she said, looking back at the bus. "I need to get my bags, but I'll be right back. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes, we do," I replied, watching her wait in line for luggage. The driver was pulling out the bags form under the bus at people's request. It wasn't long before Mercy returned with her bags in hand. I grabbed one of them, motioning to her to follow me as I heading to the car. Alice had let me borrow the station wagon for today, as she and Betty were working at the Register for the day and they could easily walk there.

"Put your luggage in the trunk," I instructed Mercy, placing the bag I was holding onto the truck too. Mercy slipped into the passenger's seat as I got in the driver's. "Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Starving," Mercy's stomach rumbled as if on cue. We both laughed.

"Well, I know an amazing place that has the best burgers, and don't even get me started on their milkshakes."

"Even better than Connie's Corner Cafe?" Mercy asked, referring to the cafe we would hang out at in Toledo. I just raised my eyebrows at her smiling.

"I'll let you make you decide on that."

...oOo...

"So let me get this straight," Mercy and I were sitting in a booth at Pop's a while later, sipping on our milkshakes while we waited for our food, and while I caught her up on my life for the past few weeks. "You were kidnapped by some Julies-"

"Ghoulies," I corrected her as she recounted what I had just told her.

"And then the Serpents saved you but the evil lady got shot in the process?" Mercy continued. "What are the Serpents anyway?"

"The Southside Serpents are a biker gang from, you guessed it, the South Side." I sipped from my milkshake."And guess who the leader is?"

"Who?" Mercy questioned.

"My Dad," I told her. "That's why I was kidnapped. Apparently Penny Peabody and the Ghoulies have beef with the Serpents, with my family in particular- so they took me for leverage."

"Wow," Mercy said. "Your life has gotten a lot more interesting since you moved here."

"It sure has," I breathed.

We both looked up as the waitress placed our burgers and fries on the table.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked politely. I looked down at my now empty milkshake glass.

"Could I get another one of these?" I handed the lady my glass and Mercy did the same.

"Me too please," Mercy smiled at the woman. "Strawberry if you don't mind."

"Coming right up," The waitress smiled and walked away with the two glasses in hand.

Mercy and I immediately dug into our burgers, both of us quite hungry.

Mercy moaned. "You're right, these are the best."

"Told yah so," I chuckled. The light tinkling of the bell singling the door opening brought my head up. Tyler and Ryder walked into the diner. I smiled at them when they looked my way, slightly motioning for them to join us. Since Mercy was sitting facing away from the entrance, she couldn't see the guys approaching, and they couldn't really see her either. Well, at least not her face.

"Who's your friend…?" Tyler trailed off as he could see her face. "Mercy."

Mercy looked up. "Tyler?" She looked confused. "What are you doing here?'

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Tyler slipped into the booth beside Mercy, turning to face her. Ryder sat down beside me.

"JB invited me to stay for the term," Mercy motioned to me. "And you?"

"I came up to surprise J, and decided to stay for a while", he, in turn, motioned to Ryder. "I'm staying with Ryder at his trailer for now."

Mercy turned and raised her eyebrows at me. "Your Ryder?" she questioned.

"Yep, the one and only," he laughed.

Mercy faced me and not-so-subtly mouthed 'hottie!' I blushed as Ryder chuckled under his breath and Ty tried to cover his laughter with a cough.

"Anyway…" I attempted to save the situation, "Mercy is going to stay with me at the Cooper's why she's here, and she'll be going to Riverdale High along with all of us."

"Awesome!" Ty exclaimed. "Uh, I mean - cool." Ugh, I was going to have my hands full match-making these two.

I glanced down at my watch. It was almost 4. "Sorry to break up the party, but Mercy and I need to get back to the Cooper's."

"Well, we can get together tomorrow right?" Ryder questioned.

"Sure," I smiled at him. "I'll text you."

"See yah then," Tyler spoke up as Mercy and I stood up. I tried to put down a twenty to cover our drinks and fries, but Ryder put his hand on my arm.

"I'll take care of it," he quietly told me. I opened my mouth to protest, but he shook his head, handing me back my money. "It's all good."

"Thank you, Ry," I gave him a quick peck on the lips. He just smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Alice says that you both are invited to dinner at their place tonight at 6 if you want to come."

"We'll be there," Tyler said, glancing at Mercy. Oh, tonight was going to be fun.

A knock sounded at the door. "That must be Ryder and Ty," I said to Alice and Betty who were finishing up in the kitchen setting the table. Mercy was sitting at the table, cuddling Caddy. "I'll get it."

I walked to the front door and greeted the boys when I opened the door. "The others are in the kitchen. Jughead and Dad will be here soon."

Tyler and Ryder followed me to the kitchen and when Ty saw Mercy he went to sit beside her. Ryder stayed by my side, looking at me when he saw Ty with the girl. He raised his eyebrows suggestively and I smiled, nodding. Ry returned my grin.

There was another knock at the door. Opening it, I greeted my brother and Dad. I led them to the kitchen. Mercy looked up from where she was cooing over Caddy. As she stood, she handed to baby to Tyler, who looked terrified of having a baby in his arms. I saved him by taking Caddy into my own arms.

"You must be Mr Jones," Mercy introduced herself, "I'm Mercy Adams."

"Nice to meet you," Dad shook her hand, "please, call me FP."

"And I'm Jughead," Jug cut in, shaking Mercy's hand, "the third."

"There's more Jugheads?" I ask.

"Forsythe Pendleton the third," Dad told me. "That's what FP stands for."

"Forsythe, seriously?" Ryder looked at Jug. "I've been trying to get him to tell me his real name for ages!"

We all laughed. Alice told us it was time to eat. I had previously made seating plans that Mercy and Tyler would sit next to each other. I smiled when I saw Ty had already taken the seat beside Mercy on his own accord. Maybe I wouldn't have to do as much matchmaking as I thought.

The conversation at the table was light, funny and easy, revolving mostly about JB past in Toledo and then stories of Riverdale - the ones without the murders. Someone brought up the dance in a few days.

"Ryder and I are going together," I smiled at him.

"Oh, well there goes my chance of hanging out with you guys," Ty spoke up. "I would just be the third wheel."

Ah ha, let the matchmaking begin!

"Why don't you and Mercy go together?" I suggested in a mock-innocent tone. Across the table, Ryder lifted his hand to cover his smirk.

Tyler looked towards Mercy. "I mean, if you want to we can…" he said, but it was obvious he really wanted to.

"Sure," Mercy agreed, smiling. The conversation turned to another subject as we continued to eat our food.

When all the dessert was devoured sometime later - I swear, Alice's peach cobbler is THE best- Ryder and I went out to the porch.

"So Ty and Mercy, huh?" Ry question, humour evident in his tone as we sat on the porch swing.

"Yep," I replied nonchalantly. "Or at least I'm making them a thing."

Ryder laughed. "What?!" I exclaimed. "They both like each other."

"Maybe they do," Ryder said, "but have you thought that if they were supposed to be together than they would by themselves?"

"I guess you're right," I sighed, leaning into his side.

"I usually am," Ryder pressed his lips into my hair. I twisted my head so our lips touched. Oh, how I wished this moment could last forever.

 **Author's note: Hiya folks! Ok, you know how I keep promising it will get more exciting soon? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter! Let the excitement begin!**

 **Also, thank you for all of the reviews guys! Love em :)**

 **Please let me know what you think about my OC Tyler and Mercy and if they're a cute couple so far.**

 **To a guest reviewer who asked a question- it probably would be weird that Alice and FP are dating as well as Betty and Jughead, but I'm just following the Riverdale show storyline as there is definitely some Falice action there! Also now that we know that Jughead and Betty shared a brother! (sorry for spoiling for those who haven't seen the latest episodes!)**

 **Also, who else LOVED last night's episode?! It is probably my favourite so far :)**

 **Let me know what you think, please I love reviews and followers and favourites! See yah soon,**

 **Xx G**


	22. Chapter 22

"You look amazing J," Mercy states as I turn to the mirror. It's the night of the prom and Betty, Mercy, Cheryl, Toni and I are all getting ready in at the Cooper's.

"Thanks," I reply, brushing my hand down the front of my dress. "So do you."

"Ah, I don't know…" Mercy fidgeted with her skirt, unsure about her dress.

"What?!" Betty put her hands on Mercy's shoulders, turning her to the floor-length mirror. "You are so pretty! Just look at that dress!"

I looked at Mercy reflection, admiring the dress that looked so nice on her. The top was a white lacy material, while the skirt was a light pink colour that cut up slightly at the front. A ribbon of the same material as the skirt served as a belt. Cheryl had styled Mercy's hair so it was curled to perfection and gathered to one side, showcasing the pink pendant necklace fastened around her neck.

Cheryl, on the other hand, was wearing a sleeveless dark-red dress that had a high choker-collar and a soft skirt that pooled at her feet. Her hair for once was not out but rather pulled up in a mess of curls at the back of her head. She looked fantastic with her silver earrings that held a diamond ruby on the end.

Toni, who was finishing curling her hair, was wearing a two-piece short black dress. The skirt puffed out a little, the material a black lace over a cream coloured satin. The top was a sleeveless sparkly black with a halter neckline. She topped the look with a few silver bangles and knee-length black boots.

Betty looked stunning in her pale-pink floor length dress with small embroidered roses of the same colour scattered across the material. Her hair was curled in gentle waves and a gorgeous small locket graced her neck and pink butterfly earrings. Betty's shoes were small-heeled and creamy in colour.

I gazed at my own reflection as I finished touching up my makeup. My dress was a light purple colour that matched the streaks in my hair which was half pulled up in a fishtail braid and the rest was curled. The top of my dress was a velvet material with detailed flower patterns on it. The skirt flowed softly passed the waist in a shade darker than the top. You could just see my silver heels picking out from the hem of the dress. I wore a delicate silver chain around my neck and dangly purple earrings. I hope Ryder liked the dress, I sure did.

"Ok, so Jughead, Ryder and Tyler are picking Betty Mercy and I up in a few minutes, right?" I made sure we had all got the plan right.

"Yep," Betty told me. She looked at Cheryl and Toni. "And you too are alright taking Cheryl's car?"

"All good," Toni spoke up, laying down the curler on my dresser.

"Well, let's go then!"

Just as we started down the stairs, a knock sounded at the door. I heard Alice greet Ry, Jug and Ty and tell them that we would be 'just a minute.'

It was just like the movies when Betty, Mercy and I walked down the stairs with our dates gazing up at us. Ryder took my arm in his when I walked up next to him. He had a box in his hand.

"I'm glad I got a purple corsage," Ryder handed me the box and I gasped when I opened it. Inside was the most beautiful arrangement of purple flowers, with a violet rose being the center piece. On tippy-toes I kissed Ryder sweetly.

"Thank you," I whispered against his lips, a breath apart.

"You're welcome," he closed the distance between us and pressed his lips against mine chastely. "A beautiful girl needs a beautiful corsage."

I smiled at him, taking a step back to look at him full dressed up in his fancy suit. "Well aren't we posh tonight?"

"Had to scrub up for the ladies," Jughead spoke up from where he was with Betty tucked under his shoulder. Tonight was going to be fun!

...oOo...

Later that night Ryder and I were dancing together in the school gym. I must say, the decorating committee did a great job with sprucing up the place; there were streamers and balloons everywhere and the music was great, played by a band called the Pussycats or something.

I kept looking over my shoulder where Tyler and Mercy were dancing as well, trying to keep an eye on them.

"Let them be," Ryder told me.

"I know I should, but it's a slow song and they're so close to each other…" I strained my neck as the couple disappeared behind another dancing pair. "Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed.

"What now?" Ryder questioned, sighing.

"They just kissed!" I kept my gaze on the couple and watched how Tyler and Mercy headed to opposite exits of the gym. "I have to go to Mercy."

I left Ryder alone on the dance floor and rushed after Mercy. I hoped my friend was alright."

...oOo…

It was hardly dawn the next morning when Mercy was trudging through the streets of Riverdale alone, desperate to get to Ryder's trailer in the South-side, not only to get out of the cold but to speak with Tyler. Ever since they were dancing together last night, and they had kissed, she had been wanted to talk with him, to figure out what to do from here. And just after they had had their moment, Tyler took off. She was alone on the dance floor with tears stinging my eyes - not a good combination. Mercy took off to the nearest door, and it was not too long after that JB found her in the bathroom, sitting in the bench crying.

When JB had asked what happened, Mercy told her she didn't want to talk about and pulled the 'I have a headache' card to go home early. Thankfully JJ didn't ask her anything for the rest of the night, though she could practically feel the curiosity radiating from her. Mercy honestly didn't know why Tyler ran off why he did, but that's what she was going to find out.

So deep in her thoughts was she, that Mercy didn't see the person clad in black, hiding partly behind a building on one of the back streets of the South-side until it was to late. Mercy heard the sound of a gun firing, and seconds later she felt the searing pain as the bullet pierced her skin. Falling to the ground, everything went black.

Author's note: Hi guys! See, I promised things would get more interesting! Please let me know if I should kill off a character or not ;). If you want to thank you for all the reviews so far guys, they are so amazing!

By the way, if you want to check out the pictures of the dresses I described in this chapter, check out my Pinterest page at 'Dancingchef1' and the board named 'Jellybean Comes Home images'.

To megan (guest): those are some great ideas, and I will try to add them in. Thanks! :)

I promise not to leave on this cliff-hanger for too long. I have a long weekend (yay!) so I'll probably update tomorrow or the day after.

See yah soon,

Xx G


	23. Chapter 23

Tyler poured himself a cup of coffee, trying to keep quiet so to not wake Ryder. Tyler didn't sleep much last night, thinking about Mercy while tossing and turning in bed. He felt so stupid; he shouldn't have kissed her last night. He shouldn't have expressed his feelings for her that way. He should have just talked to her. Now whenever she looked at him, she wouldn't see him as her close friend but rather the guy who kissed her and ran away. Now they would lose the friendship that Tyler loved, although he did want to be more than a friend to her.

He had to talk to Mercy, Tyler was thinking when he went outside to sit on the trailer's small porch, despite the cold. Just as Tyler was about to go back inside to get a warm coat, a gunshot sounded, breaking the early morning quiet. Ty immediately jumped up from his seat, jogging in the direction that he had heard the sound come from. From what he had observed, the Southside was a bad neighbourhood but he didn't think there would be guns going off at the crack of dawn! He hoped that no one was hurt. A few more doors opened from trailers around him, people coming to see what the gunshot was about just like him.

Ty heard a whimpering sound in one of the back streets not too far from where he was. Someone was hurt! He saw a figure, curled on of the ground, unconscious. Tyler went around to the front of the body, to check the pulse, making sure they were still alive. As he pulled back the person's hair from their face to put his fingers to their neck, he gasped.

"Mercy!" Tyler exclaimed. "Stay with me, come on. Help! Somebody help!"

Soon a few people came to the rescue, calling an ambulance as the others try to find where the wound was. There was so much blood, it was hard to tell. The sirens of the ambulance sounded not too much later, and Tyler was forced to the side as the paramedics gently lifted his love onto a stretcher. By this time, Ryder had heard the commotion and found Tyler in the midst of it.

Ryder saw his friend, looking so shaken, standing as close to the scene as he could. Ryder came up beside him. "Ty, what is it?" Ryder asked gently. "Why are you so shaken?"

"It's Mercy," Tyler choked out, his tone rich with emotion. "She got shot."

Ryder swore under his breath. "Did anyone see who did it?" he growled out. He was going to catch this manic if it was the last thing he did.

"No, I don't think so, but we need to tell JB, let her know to meet us at the hospital."

"I'll do that," Ty patted his friend's shoulder. "I'll be right back."

Walking over to a quieter place, he dialed JB's number.

"Hello?" Her groggy voice sounded through the phone.

"Hey J, it's me."

"Why are you calling this early? It's like not even 6."

"J, it's Mercy," Ryder told her gently. "She's been shot."

"What?!" JB was wide awake now. "Is she ok?"

"I think so. She headed to the hospital in an ambulance right now."

"I'll meet you there."

...oOo…

When I arrived at the hospital, I saw Ryder sitting in the waiting area, and Tyler pacing the expanse of the room. I rushed over to them, Alice and Betty on my heels.

"How's Mercy?" I asked them.

"She's in surgery and the doctors won't tell us anything," Tyler told us. "We don't even know where she was shot."

I let out a breath, knowing that the waiting entitled for the next few hours would be the death of me.

... oOo...

Just like I had suspected, it was hours later when the doctor came to talk to us. In that time I had called Mercy's parents and they were on their way to Riverdale, and Toni and Cheryl had come to wait with us at the hospital.

"How is she?" Tyler frantically asked the doctor.

"She's alive," he assured us. We all let out a collective breath. "She's out of surgery but it will be awhile before she regains consciousness."

"Can I see her?" Tyler questioned.

"Are you family?" the doctor looked Tyler up and down.

"He's her best friend," I spoke up. "And her family isn't here yet."

"Fine," the doctor motioned to the corridor. "She's in room 14."

Tyler ran off in the direction he directed, and the doctor turned back to us. "She was shot in the arm, just below her shoulder, and she fractured her wrist when she supposedly fell. Same arm for both injuries. She'll be alright. She seems like a fighter."

"She is," I mumbled. I looked up at the entrance as Mercy parents walked in.

"Where's my baby?" Mrs Burnett asked me, putting her hands on my shoulders and pulling me into a bear hug. "Is she alright?"

"Mercy's going to alright," I relay what the doctor had just told us to Mercy's parents. They both let out a sigh of relief. "We thought…"

"Well, she alive and alright," I assured them both. And thank the Lord for that.

Author's note: Hello everyone! I thought I would give you a chapter a bit sooner than I had originally planned. I hope you liked this update. You didn't think I'd let Mercy die, did you? :) No, no, she's one of my favourite characters.

Thank you guys for all the reviews, please write more! I love them so much :)

Xx G


	24. Chapter 24

Mercy's still form was lying on a bed in the middle of the hospital room as Tyler walked in. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her and all the machines that she was connected to. Taking a seat in the armchair beside her bed, Tyler reached for her hand. He was so relieved that she was okay, but he wished Mercy would awaken. He desperately wanted to tell her how much he loved her, and how it scared him almost to death when he had found her shot on the filthy gravel.

He couldn't lose her, he didn't think he could bear it. He loved her so much. Tyler had developed his feelings for Mercy as soon as he knew about love. They had been the best of friends since kindergarten and he had never told her about how he felt because he thought it would jeopardize that friendship. He would rather be friends with her and hide his real feelings than go on with life without her close by his side.

But now he had ruined any chance of not having the latter. In less she somehow magically returned his feelings…

Tyler sighed, gently caressing her hand. "Uh, Mercy, why did you have to get shot right after I kissed you? Why? I love you so much." He said the last part in a whisper, bowing his head as he tried to contain his emotions.

"Tyler?" A strangled whisper sounded in the room.

His head shot up again to meet the now open eyes of his beloved. "Mercy," he let out a breath.

"What you just said, is it true?" She asked, confusing him.

"What did I just say?" he asked, having already forgotten.

"That you love me?" Tyler face flushed as he turned to the door.

"I better get the doctor and tell him you're awake…" he trailed off.

"Tyler!" Mercy's voice held authority despite her just getting shot. "Do you love me?"

He sighed. "Yes, Mercy, I do. I've loved you since 7th grade. I loved you with all of my heart, more than I ever thought possible."

Mercy's eyes closed for a moment and it freaked Tyler out. Was she repulsed by his feelings towards her? Would this ruin any chance of them talking to each other?

"I love you too."

The voice was so quiet that Tyler asked, "What?" to make sure he heard correctly.

"I love you," she spoke louder forcing him to make eye contact with her.

"You do?" He questioned, his voice cracking. Gosh, he was acting like a love-struck teen, but then, he figured he was.

"Yes, now just shut up and kiss me."

Tyler didn't hesitate to lower his face to her's. The kiss was tender and soft since Tyler remembered she was still in a hospital bed, but it was magical. All of Tyler's and Mercy's suppressed emotions went into that kiss, and they both let out a sigh of contentment when they finally parted, resting their foreheads against each other's.

"Well, I'm glad we got that out of the way," Mercy breathed. "The 'I love you' part, not the kissing. I could kiss you forever. I'm just going to stop now."

Ty smiled at her flushed face. Giving her a quick peck on the lips, he said, "I better get the doctor now, and I think your parents might be here."

"Ok," Mercy reached her arm to rearrange her pillows but then gasped in pain. "My shoulder," she cried. Tyler rushed to her side gently rubbing his thumb over her non-injured hand.

"Yeah, the doctor told us that you got shot in the shoulder and you've fractured your wrist when you feel. Same arm, by the way." Tyler explained.

"That's just great," Mercy said sarcastically, her face in a grimace as she tried to move her fingers.

"Hey, don't move," Tyler ordered. "I'll get the doctor and he'll give you some painkillers."

"I'll try."

...oOo…

Outside in the waiting area, Ryder and I were talking about who could have done this terrible thing. Of course, there was the chance it was an accident, but who would be shooting a gun in an alleyway in the early morning in Riverdale? I know this town was messed up, but not that bad I hoped.

We were going through a list of people who would've wanted to harm Mercy, which consisted of no one of yet, when Tyler came into the room, a smile on his face. I stood up to greet him.

"I'm guessing by that smile that she's awake,' I assumed.

"Yep, and we admitted our feelings to each other," he grinned. "I know it sounds cheesy, but I'm the happiest guy on Earth right now, and the only thing that could make it better is if Mercy miraculously got healed right now."

I laughed at his words, happy that my two good friends had finally shared their feelings. It was driving me crazy! Tyler turned towards Mercy's parents.

"Ryan, Ana, glad you're here, even if such unfortunate circumstances."

Tyler had been friends with Mercy long enough that he called her parents by their first names.

"How's Mercy?" Ana asked him.

"She's fine," Tyler assured them both. "I just saw her and she woke up and she's alright. In a bit of pain, but nothing some painkillers won't fix."

"Do you think we can see her?"

"I'll ask the nurse," Tyler offered. "I just told the doctor that she was awake, so I think they're asking her some questions about how she feels right now."

It was a few hours later when I finally had my turn to see Mercy. "Hey you," I greeted cheerfully as I perched on the edge of her bed. "Sleeping in I see."

"Haha very funny," Mercy smiled. "I have to tell you what happened earlier-"

"Let me guess, you were in a comma, and Tyler was sitting beside you and he told you he loved you and you woke up, said the same thing and you kissed for hours."

Mercy's mouth gaped open. "We didn't kiss for hours, more like a minuted, but how did you know?"

"Tyler isn't particularly good at waiting patiently, and he told me everything."

"Of course he did," Mercy rolled her eyes. Mercy chatted for a while, going on and on about how nice it was to finally be with Tyler, while I sat there, glad that Mercy had found happiness in the midst of all this drama.

"We have to catch whoever did this to you," I told Mercy, covering her hand with my own. "We just have to."

 **Author's note: Hey you guys! I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry about the super cheesiness about Mercy and Ty, but I hoped it was worth it ;) It's really weird writing about those two because I used my brother's name for Tyler because I wanted to get a brotherly feel, and my friend's name is Mercy, so it's a bit weird. I should have thought of that before I started writing! ;)**

 **Anyway, please please please let me know what you think, I am dying for some reviews!**

 **By the way, thanks to megan for commenting, and I will try to add in as much as I can from them:)**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where the team's investigating skills come into play.**

 **Xx G**


	25. Chapter 25

"I can't let my baby stay here any longer," Mr Burnett was saying, "not after she got shot."

"Ryan, with all do respect, Mercy won't be able to get out of that bed for at least a week, and it's too dangerous to move her now," Tyler explained, having spent a lot of time with the doctor in the past day.

"But she's not safe!" Mrs Burnett exclaimed.

"We can assign a deputy to her door if that makes you feel better," the Sheriff walked towards us where we were sitting in the waiting area. "I heard about what happened and I came to ask Mercy some questions."

"She just resting right now," Mrs Burnett told him, "but she'll be awake soon."

"In that case, could I ask you for what you know?"

"I just heard a gunshot and then ran towards it and found Mercy," Tyler stated.

"Same," Ryder spoke up.

Sheriff Keller turned to Betty, Alice and I. "And you just heard about it by a phone call, right?" he questioned.

Betty and I nodded. "Same with Toni and Cheryl, so they didn't see anything."

"Can you think of anyone who would want to harm Mercy?"

I thought for a minute. Mercy had been herself - kind- to everyone one she had met since she had come here. "No one who would want to hurt her," I told the Sheriff, "but I know a few people who have a grudge against me."

The Sheriff nodded, probably having heard all about my kidnapping etc from his son, Kevin. A nurse came in then, telling us that Mercy was awake and ready to have more visitors. I volunteered to accompany Sheriff Keller as he asked Mercy some questions. I pulled up another chair beside Mercy's bed while the Sheriff sat down in the armchair.

"What do you remember from what happened?" he questioned.

Mercy let out a breath through pursed lips. "Not that much; I was just walking to Tyler's place to talk with Ryder, and suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, then everything went black," Mercy recalled.

"Did you see someone?" Sheriff Keller questioned, jotting down notes in his notebook.

Mercy tilted her head and closed her eyes. "I think I remember seeing someone in black, darting behind a building when as I fell."

"What can you tell me about this person? Height, hair colour, facial features?" The Sheriff and I both leant forward in our chairs.

"The person was short, like still a teen or something, and I saw a flash of blue hair, I think," Mercy looked up. "I could be wrong. I did black out."

I placed my hand upon Mercy's comfortingly while the Sheriff peppered her with further questions which revealed nothing but that of what we already knew. Although the Sheriff told us to keep safe when he left, I was already planning how to investigate this myself.

...oOo…

"Where are you going?" Ryder's words stopped me in my tracks as I was on the way to the hospital exit. I turned slowly, smiling.

"I was just going to…" I trailed off, unable to think of an excuse quick enough. I sighed when Ryder tilted his head with a questioning look. "Fine. I'm going to look at the crime-scene, see if I can find anything."

I expected Ryder to stop me, but instead, he grabbed his coat and led the way outside. I definitely had an amazing boyfriend.

 **Author's note: Hi guys! I am so sorry about the wait for this chapter, I've been a bit busy. And I also apologize for it being so short. Please forgive me! :P Thank you all for your reviews, and especially to megan for all your support! Love your comments. I can hardly believe this story has had over 6,800 views!**

 **Anyway, I promise another chapter in the next few days, until then, please review, favourite, follow!**

 **Xx G**


	26. Chapter 26

"So Mercy was lying here when I got here," Ryder pointed out the spot where my best friend had been shot. There was still blood on the gravel and it turned my stomach. I averted my gaze and glanced around the alley way. By the looks of it, the Sheriff hadn't come to the crime scene yet, which was good and bad. The good side was that everything had been left untouched, beside by the paramedics, but the downslide was that the Sheriff could arrive any minute and Ryder and I would get in trouble for tampering with a crime scene.

"Let's hurry," I told Ryder, walking over to the corner of a building where I suspected the shooter would have stood. Crouching down, I studied the ground closely. Something bright suddenly caught my eye. "Ryder, come look at this!"

Ryder jogged over to where I was as I picked up the necklace that had reflected the sunlight. I held up the piece of jewelry, noticing the locket hanging on a simple chain. Opening the locket, I saw a picture of a blue haired girl, standing with her arm draped around Dixie's shoulders! The girl who had been so mean to me was friends with whoever shot at my best friend!

"Come on!" I stood up. "Let's go find Dixie and ask why she attempted to kill Mercy!"

"Hey, J, we don't know she had anything to do with it," Ryder chased after me.

"Well, we don't know that she didn't," I hurried to Ryder's motorbike. "And even if she didn't, she would know where her blue-haired friend is that we know shoot the gun."

"We should at least call the Sheriff," Ryder clipped on his helmet.

"That would just get us in trouble for being here," I straddled the motorbike, motioning for Ryder to sit in front. "Come on, let's go! School is still on, so Dixie should be there."

It didn't take us long to get to the school. Ryder pulled into the parking lot and we both got off the bike, placing our helmets on top of it. We jogged to the entrance, seeing the halls empty. I glanced at my watch. "It's lunch," I told Ry before running to the cafeteria. Scanning the tables, my gaze caught on blue hair. What luck, I thought to myself, that Mercy's killer would have the guts to come to my school, come close to my friends.

I marched towards the table that the blue-haired devil was sitting at, glaring at her dyed hair all the way. Blue-hair looked up when I arrived at her table, and I noticed then that Dixie was sitting beside her. I transferred my glare to her.

"Who peed in your Wheaties this morning?" Dixie asked snidely.

"How dare you!" I exclaimed. Ryder reached my side and put his hand on my arm. Blue-hair's face turned into anger.

"Ryder, what are you doing with this chick?" Blue asked sweetly of Ryder, causing me to look at him questionably. His face was a mixture of shock and annoyance.

"Jezebel," he grounded out through gritted teeth. I guess the annoyance part was winning. Ryder turned to me and started to explain. "Jezebel and I used to date-"

"Used to date!" Blue - or Jezebel - shouted out. "We were each other's first love! You're my soulmate."

Ryder was shaking his head. "No, you're wrong Jezebel-"

"Call me Jez," she interrupted again.

"Yes, we might have been each other's first significant other, but I never loved you. Or I might have thought I did, but now I know that wasn't true love," Ryder smiled at me, and I matched his with my own. He was so sweet.

"Gag!" Dixie butted in. "You guys make me want to barf. You're so disgusting."

"It's called love, Dix," Ryder told her. "I assume you don't know what it means?"

She just glared at him. "Anyway," Ryder continued, "the last time I saw Jez was a few years ago, and she still had her natural blonde hair, that's why I didn't recognize her in from the photo."

"What photo?" Jez questioned. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the locket. Flipping it open I shoved it into Jezebel's face. She snatched it out of my hand.

"Oh, thanks, I've been looking for that," Blue nonchalantly said, shoving the necklace into her own pocket.

"Hey! I exclaimed. "That was evidence!"

"What do you mean?" Dixie questioned. "Where did you find it?"

"Where you shot Mercy Burnett!" I shouted. Looking around, I saw that the whole school - or at least everyone in the cafeteria - was staring at us.

"I didn't shot nobody," Dixie said, leaning back into her seat.

"Not you, her," I pointed to Jezebel.

"I don't know no Mercy someone," Jezebel said.

"My friend - the one you shot- said she saw blue hair right after she fell to the ground. And we found that necklace at the crime scene! It was you!"

"Well, there are lots of people in Riverdale with blue hair, and, I lost my necklace when I was walking through the streets to get to school. So, no I didn't do it."

"I didn't tell you where the crime scene was," I said confidently. Dixie and Jezebel shared a glance.

"No, I'm pretty sure you did," Dixie looked frazzled. I looked to Ryder and he shook his head.

"She didn't," he confirmed. "With what Mercy told us, and what we found, I'm 100% sure you did shoot the gun."

"So she survived?" Jez questioned. "Dang it."

"You just admitted to doing it!" I pointed at both of them. "Why? Why would you try to kill an innocent girl?"

Dixie's cool and collected facade finally broke. "Because of you!" she yelled, allowing everyone in the room to hear. "You killed my mother!"

"What?" I was so confused.

"Let me make this crystal clear for you," Dixie spat out. "My real name is Dixie Peabody. My mother was Penny Peabody - emphasis on the was, since you killed her! I am going to kill off everyone you hold dear, one by one, until you have no one left -"

"Besides Ryder, of course," Jezebel pushed in, making googly eyes at my boyfriend. "He's mine."

"Yeah, right," Dixie continued. "Anyway, your friend Tyler was next on my list, or maybe I should take your precious baby sister, Cadence?"

"You evil b*# !" I shouted at her. "If you touch even a hair on her tiny head..."

"You'll what?" Dixie snided. "What would you do to someone like me?"

"Well first, I would call up my Dad -"

"Oh, poor little daddy's girl's feelings are hurt," Jez mocked, her bottom lip sticking out in a fake pout.

"I would ask my Dad to please rally up the Southside Serpents that he is the leader of - which I'm sure you already know- and tell them to do what they please with you," I continued. "And let me tell you: what they would do, would not be pretty."

Dixie and Jez both glared at me. I kept talking. "But, I won't do that to you. No, I think a worse fete for you would be spending part of - if not all- your life in prison. You just admitted to attempted murder, and accomplice to murder," I pointed at the girls respectively.

The girls looked smug. "It's your word against ours, sucker," Dixie smiled evil. Oh, two could play that game.

"Actually, It's your word against everyone's," I motioned around the room full of students and teachers who had come watched the debacle. Dixie and Jezebel's eye widen, and if on cue, Sheriff Keller and a couple of his deputies walked into the room, someone - probably a teacher - must have called him when they heard the nature of their argument.

"Dixie Peabody and Jezebel Brown, you are under arrest for attempted murder and accomplice to attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent, if you give wish to give up that right…" Sheriff Keller's words faded into the background of my current thoughts as I watched the two girls being handcuffed. Ryder's arm wrapped around my shoulders, causing me to gaze up at him.

"We did it hon," he whispered gently into my ear. "We caught them."

"Yeah, we did." I looked back to the girls. "Hang on a sec, there's one more thing I have to do." I walked over to the girls, looking directly at Dixie. Sheriff Keller and his deputies stood back while I talked to her. "Dixie," I started, "I didn't kill your mother." That caused her to look up. "I actually tried to save her. You might not believe me and that's alright, but please know it wasn't me who shot her, not even a Serpent! It was a Ghoulie, someone that she was working with. The gun fired and I jumped in front of the bullet, but I was too late. It hit her and there was nothing anyone could do. I am so sorry. I know what it's like to lose a mother. It feels like you've lost a part of yourself."

"It does," Dixie nodded soberly. I kinda felt bad for her. I hope that her jail time wasn't too long. I gingerly waved at the two, walking back to the comfort of Ryder's embrace. We did do it.

 **Author's note: Hey you! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. In making up for the really short last chapter I made this one extra long. Your welcome! I loved writing this chapter, and I really hope I portrayed it in the right way.**

 **On a really serious note - this fanfic is coming to an end in less I get some more ideas to continue! So please, please, please, comment or IM me with ANY and ALL ideas you have for the next chapters, I really, really need them!**

 **I just realized how many times I wrote 'really'! Alot! Anyway, I'll see yah soonish,**

 **Xx G**


	27. Chapter 27

Ryder walked me home later that night. We had got together with Archie, Betty, Jughead, Tyler, Veronica - Mercy was still in the hospital - at Pop's and ate burgers and sipped on our milkshakes while processing what just happened just a few hours ago in the school cafeteria. I can't believe Dixie and Jezebel admitted - even accidentally - that they tried to kill my friend! And that they were planning on hurting Caddy and Tyler too!

Pausing at the bottom of the steps to the Cooper's house, Ryder leant down for a kiss. This time, the kiss was full of gentleness and relief, both of us happy that we were both alive and unharmed. Ryder pulled back eventually ever so slightly. "I love you, you know," he whispered.

"And I love you," I closed the small distance us and pressed my lips to his again. The kiss deepened, turned more passionate, until-. We pulled apart suddenly at the sound of a throat clearing. Looking up at the porch, I saw Jughead standing in the doorway and protective yet humorous look in his eyes. He and Betty had taken his motorbike over so he could drop her off, so they got here before us. I buried my head in Ryder's shoulder, embarrassed that Jughead caught us in a… moment. I felt Ryder's deep chuckle run through his chest. He pushed me away gently, looking up to his friend/girlfriend's brother.

"I mean no harm," Ry raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Good,' Jughead hopped down the step, his face serious. "Because if you hurt her, I will kill you."

"Jug!" I exclaimed, wacking his arm.

"It's alright, I understand," Ryder replied, "and I will never - willingly - do anything to hurt your sister. But you will have to get inline behind your Dad, though. He already promised to do the same."

I was glad it was dark out, my face was bright red. "Well, I better get inside,"I told the two guys. "Night Ryder," I gave him a quick peck on the lips and before Jug could say anything i ran up the steps and inside. Smiling, I heard Jug's and Ryder's laughter behind me.

...oOo…

The next few days past uneventfully, everything continuing as normal. There was still the whisper that ran through the halls at school of what had happened. It wasn't everyday that two girls were arrested for attempted murder in the cafeteria. Thankfully the gossip was dying down though. If I heard one more thing about Jezebel and Ryder being together…

Ryder and I had handed in our shared chemistry assignment that had brought us closer together. Luckily, we had done most of the work for the paper the week we had gotten the assignment, rather than leaving to the last minute, when we were busy tracking down a want-to-be killer.

Another good thing that had happened was that Mercy was released from hospital. Her wound had healed enough that she was able to come back to school, but she had to wear a sling, mainly because her fractured wrist was still healing. It was really nice having her back, even if she had to stay with her parents at the Five Seasons since they insisted that she stay close to them. They had listened to her presisting of staying in Riverdale even though she was close to being killed, and I for one do not know why Mr and Mrs Burnett listened, but they did, and hence, my best friend staying for the rest of the term.

It was one Friday afternoon, when school had finished, Ryder, Mercy, Tyler, Betty, Veronica and Archie walked with me back to the Cooper's. Jughead said he had Serpent business to attend to. I gave my brother a hug a told him not to do anything illegal. He just laughed and said, "like I ever do."

I pushed him away, chuckling myself, walking to where the others were waiting. The seven of us walked in a group towards Betty's house. We laughed and joked, about nothing and everything. I was really glad that I had such good friends, that stuck by me.

Soon we reached Betty's place, the others went through to the backyard. I headed inside to get Caddy, as a few of the others hadn't met her yet and were dying to. Caddy was sitting in her playpen when I walked into the living room, pushing around the building blocks that Alice had placed on the floor for her. Just the other day Caddy had started sitting up on her own and now she was a crawling machine!

"Hey sweetie," I greeted my little sister. I reached into the pen and picked her up. "How's my little baby?"

"She's doing great," Alice walked in from the kitchen, smiling at the two of us as she dried her hands on a hand towel. "Caddy's been very good today, sleeping for almost two hours this afternoon."

I looked at Caddy and mocked surprise. "You did?!" I cooed at her, smiling. She giggled in her her baby way in answer. I sat her on my hip and carried her outside.

The others had sat down on the arrangement of deck chairs and the porch swing on the wrap-around porch outside. I squeezed in beside Ryder on the swing, Caddy enjoyed the rocking. Mercy sat on Tyler's lap while he sat on a chair, and Archie and Veronica and Betty each sat in a separate chair.

Caddy reached for Ryder and he gently took her into his lap. I rocked the swing a little with my legs, smiling at Caddy as Ryder jiggled her gently on his lap. Veronica cooed over the baby, just as I suspected she would, but Archie sat back and was quiet. I suspected he wasn't genuinely fond of babies.

We chatted about all different things, and somehow we got on the topic of elementary school. I turned to Ryder. "Did you go to Southside Elementary when you were younger?" I questioned.

He face changed, his expression turning into one of distraction - he looked as if he had a flashback to his past.

"Ryder? Ry?" I tried to get his attention, tapping him on his arm.

He shook his head as if fazed. "Sorry, I was just remembering…" he trailed off.

I wondered - not for the first time - about my boyfriends mysterious past that he never talked about. Hopefully, I would be able to get him to tell me what he was so secretive about - eventually.

 **Author's note: Hiya y'all! Long note today…**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy and trying to find what to write about. A big thank you to megan for reviewing and reminding me of all of the loose ends I need to tie up! Also, thanks to my friend Amber for helping me with the storyline. I was ready to leave this story, but she gave me inspiration. I want to thank everyone for reviewing or following/ favouriting my story and for just reading it in general! :) I will post a new chapter soon, and it will be a bit different because it's going to be a flashback into Ryder past! I really am looking forward to exploring my own character's past- even if I'm the one who makes it up!**

 **You might have noticed, but I haven't added the Black Hood in this story in ages; in my AU he _was_ Mr Svensen. So, basically, Hal is still away from his family and Hiriam is still in prison (hate that guy!) **

**Also, who saw the season finale? I loved it! I love Jughead in it! I really think that episode 21 finish was more of a cliff-hanger than the finale.. but whatevs.**

 **One more note: I have another account now for Arrow fanfictions - I didn't really want to put is on my 'riverdalefanictic' page - so if you like Arrow, please check my account out. It's called ' youhavefailedthiscity23 '.**

 **I should update again soon, but until then please review and favourite/follow and just read my story! I love your reviews!**

 **Xx G**


	28. Chapter 28

_Lost in Time_

8 years ago

"They killed him, Sadie! They shot Gert right in front of me! They murdered my own brother in cold blood!"

"Steve, calm down," a soothing woman's voice sounded. "Did they see you at all?"

"I think so," the worried voice spoke again. "I was hiding by the wall but I think the saw me when I went to run away. But we have to call the police!"

"Steve, honey, it's not safe. If they saw you they're probably coming here right now. We need to get the boys to safety. We can go to the cabin..."

Ryder's parent's voices drowned out as he ran to his brother's bedroom to tell him what he had just overheard. Ryder shoved open the door to his 13-year-old brother's room, calling out his name.

"Flynn!" 9-year-old Ryder saw his brother on his bed. "Flynn! Uncle Gert was just shot!"

At this Flynn jumped off his bed and grabbed hold of his little brother's shoulders. "What happened?" he questioned Ryder.

"I don't know," Ryder said shakily, trying to remember what exactly he had heard their parents saying, "but Dad saw it and now they are after him."

"Who, Ryder?" Flynn asked. "Who is after Dad?"

"I don't know," Ryder repeated. Just then a loud gunshot rang out. Then another. Ryder screamed, but Flynn quickly put a hand over his mouth. A few seconds later, a door slammed. After peeking out the door, Flynn saw that it was safe and motioned for Ryder to follow him.

As they quietly made their way through the house, Flynn suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Because, right in front of him, was their father, chest covered in blood. Flynn knelt down beside him and checked his pulse. He looked up to his little brother - who he always felt protective and responsible for - and shook his head. Ryder started sobbing, and as he turned his head, he saw another form lying on the ground.

"Mom!" Ryder rushed to his mother's side, hugging her blood-covered body to his own. Seconds later Flynn was by his side. He checked her pulse as well.

"There's a faint pulse," he told Ryder. "She's still alive, but she won't be for long."

"We should call an ambulance or something!" little Ryder said, but his brother just shook his head.

"She won't make it," he told Ryder gently, tears streaming down both of their faces. Their mother made a faint sound.

"Mom!" Ryder palmed her face. "Mom?"

"Ry, Flynn," their mother whispered with all her strength, "I love you. Never forget that. Flynn, take care of your brother. You will need to be safe now more than ever. I love you."

With that, Sadie Kaiden took her last breath and died in her son's arms.

...oOo…

"Ryder? Ry?" Ryder shook his head as he came back into the present.

"Sorry...I was just remembering…" Ryder trailed off. "It's late, I have to go."

Ryder stood up from his seat and handing Caddy back to JB. "Are you sure?" she asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah, I have something to do back at the trailer." Ryder walked around the house and through the gate leading to the road. Tyler gave Mercy a quick kiss and then left to follow his friend. I just hoped Ryder was alright. I don't know what I would do without him.

...oOo…

It was later that night when Ty and Ryder were getting their dinner when Ryder had another flashback. This one back to a few days after his parents were killed.

 _"I'm going to miss you, Ry," Flynn said to Ryder as he hugged him tight. "I love you, you know."_

 _"Yeah, I know, Ryder squeezed his brother even tighter. "And I love you too."_

 _"Ryder, we have to go, it's not safe here," their Aunty Jo spoke to Ryder gently._

 _"It's not safe anywhere," Ry complained._

 _"That's because the Jaguars know that we know that they killed Uncle Gert and our parents," Flynn explained._

 _"I know, I know," Ryder mumbled. "I wish this never happened._

 _"We all do, sweetie," Aunty Jo joined their hug. "We all do."_

 _A few minutes later Ryder sat in the back seat of the car, watching his brother until he faded into the distance. "Where are we going again?" he questioned his Dad's sister, his Aunty who had helped them through a lot and now this._

 _"A small town called Riverdale," she answered from the driver's seat. "And your brother is going to Shadow Lake. It's not safe for you to be together."_

 _"It not safe for anything anymore," Ryder grumbled as he stared out the window at the passing countryside. "I hate not being safe."_

...oOo…

"Are you alright, Ry?" Tyler came to Ryder's side and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just... Some of my memories are coming back to me," Ryder said quietly. "One's I tried to forget."

A little while later, Ryder and Ty were in the middle of watching the Footy game when there was a knock on the trailer's door. Ryder got up to see who it was. Opening the door, he gaped.

"Hey little bro," the man standing on the small porch greeted Ryder with a slight smile. "Been a long time."

"Flynn?" Ryder gasped. "What - what on Earth are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

 **Author's Note: Hiya! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it took a few intense story plotting sessions with my friends (and Amber running away and refusing to talk to me because she didn't want a particular thing to happen that will happen in the next chapter- you will figure it out soon :)** **Anyway,** **I have the next chapter planned out so I should add another chapter pretty soon.**

 **I don't usually name my chapters, but my brother mentioned the phrase yesterday so I decided to name this one 'lost in time'.**

 **I was thinking what Ryder's brother's name should be, and I thought of Flynn, then my friend pointed out to me that the character in the movie 'Tangled' is Flynn Rider. Lol! But I like the name so I'm keeping it. I do have stuff planned for Flynn - and a love interest ;) - so stay tuned for that. I feel like I am adding so many of my own characters, but I hope you guys don't mind. I promise that Flynn's love interest will be a canon character!**

 **So, I don't know if you have scrolled through the comments (like I do everyday! I love reviews!) but my friend commented and said what my name was - Grace btw- but can you guys guess my age? The closest person to the right number gets a shout out in one my next chapters. :)**

 **Xx G**


	29. Chapter 29

"I can go…" Tyler's voice broke the silence, "I need to see Mercy for something anyway."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, Tyler," Ryder shook his head, trying to clear the confusion that was squirming around him. He hadn't seen his brother in years, only seen pictures - that's why he recognised Flynn.

"Hey, Ry, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tyler stood at the door and motioned to the porch outside. Ry nodded his head and told Flynn to make himself comfortable on the couch. He followed Ty outside.

"Are you good?" Tyler asked concerned. "Like, who is that guy? You've been acting weird all day and now this guy shows up…"

"Ty, it's all good," Ryder assured his friend. "He - Flynn's my brother."

"Brother?" Ty tipped his head. "You never said anything about having any siblings."

"I..I don't talk about him much."

"Ok, well, if you're sure you're alright…"

"I am," Ryder assured him again. Tyler left and Ryder walked back inside to find his brother pacing the small length of the living room. "What part of 'make yourself comfortable' don't you understand?"

"I'm sorry," Flynn apologized, "It just…"

"Why are you here?" Ryder repeated his earlier question.

"Grandma Joy passed away," Flynn started.

"Oh," Ryder sighed. He hadn't been very close with their mother's mother, mainly because Ryder had only seen her a few times before he was 8, and then Flynn moved in with her when everything happened and it 'wasn't safe' to visit them.

"That's why I was coming here - to tell you that, but…" Flynn trailed off.

"What?" I questioned.

"I stopped at this diner on the way here, in Greendale," Flynn sat down beside his brother and breathed out. "At first I didn't recognise them-"

"Recognise who?"

"Let me talk," Flynn shook his head. "The Jaguars. I didn't notice them at first, but then I heard them talking about a guy named Ryder, who they know lives in Riverdale."

"What?!" It was Ryder's turn to get up and pace. "But it's been 8 years!"

"I guess they still think we will turn them in or something, even though it's been so long, and we haven't in that time. I don't know." Flynn shook his head again, frowning.

"What do we do?" Ryder asked. "I can't stay here. They'll find me."

"You have to leave. We have to leave."

"Can't we just call the police? If they get in prison then it'll all be over."

"Yeah, but even if one of them get away - which is highly possible - they will hunt us down and probably kill us. They did that to Uncle Gert and our parents."

"Your right," Ryder sat down and covered his head with his hands. "How long do you think we have until they find us? How long until we have to leave?"

"They mentioned staying the night in Greendale, and the drive from there to here is about 5 hours so probably around 9am tomorrow we should leave if we want to be gone before they get here."

"Ok. I'll make sure I'm packed by then. Where will we go though?"

"I've got a friend who lives in Toledo. He said we can stay with him for awhile, until we find a place of our own."

Ryder nodded his head in understanding. Boy, this was getting complicated. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Flynn got up to open the door. A soft voice floated through the door.

"Oh, is, uh, Ryder here?" Jb's familiar and usually comforting voice reached Ryder's ears. Though this time, it just filled him with worry and a fierce sense of protectiveness.

Flynn's voice held humour when he replied, "I think it's for you bro."

...oOo…

I stood at the door of Ryder trailer and knocked tentatively. Ryder had been acting very odd all day and I wanted to make sure he was alright. He never acted like he was, and it scared me a bit.

The door was opened by this older guy, someone I had never seen before. "Oh, is, uh, Ryder here?" I asked him.

The guy smirked in a friendly way, saying over his shoulder, "I think it for you bro."

I looked around the guy into the trailer and I saw Ryder walking towards the door. "What are you doing here?" Ryder demanded, looking around me outside.

"I came to see if you were alright," I was confused. "You were acting so weird today…"

"You have to go," Ryder's face was stern.

"What's going on?" I asked him. I gestured to the stranger "Who's this?"

"It's not safe- you're not safe here," he looked out and saw the car out the front. "You drove here?"

"Alice did," I told him, even more confused.

"Good," he grabbed my elbow in a gentle but firm grip and started down the stairs. "You'll be safe on the way back at least."

I stood where I was, causing Ryder to turn and look at me. "I'm not going until I get some answers," I told him. "What's going on with you, and who is this guy? And why is it not safe here?"

"I can't tell you," Ryder looked desperate. "I'm sorry, but I'm doing it to protect you."

"Just tell me," I pleaded with him. "Trust me!"

"I do trust you," his face saddened. "Just, trust me okay? This is to protect you, and Caddy. I can't let anything happened to my two favourite girls, can I?" He gave a tight smile.

"Ryder," I looked into his eyes, desperate. He leant down and kissed me. This kiss wasn't passionate, tentative either, but tender and sweet, and held a feeling of goodbye. He pulled back and looked into my eyes and confirmed my suspicions by softly whispering the word.

"Goodbye."

Then he walked me to the car and opened the door for me. "Ryder," I begged. "Ryder, please!"

"I love you," was his last words to me before he turned his back and walked back to his trailer. His expression was one of great hardship, as if it was just as hard for him as it was for me, but I doubt that. If he felt hurt as I did doing this, then he knew he shouldn't have done it.

 **Author's note: Hey! So, that just happened. Sorry! Can't promise anything just yet though, so enjoy the Jyder breakup! Have and a great start of Winter or Summer (envy you Americans!)**

 **Btw, this story just hit 10000 views, so thanks you guys! I should update soon, so stay tuned for whats next! And incase any of you were wondering, the 'thing' my friend was running away from me for is yes, the breakup. :)**

 **Xx G**


	30. Chapter 30

I was still in shock when Alice asked a few moments later whether I would like to come back with her to their place or go stay with my Dad and brother. I considered each option for a moment and decided to go to Dad's trailer a few minutes away in another trailer park. I could've gone back to the Cooper's and been able to talk to Betty and Mercy, but I didn't really want to talk right now. I wanted peace and quiet to contemplate what just happened, without everyone asking questioning about it.

Soon we pulled up to Dad's trailer and I waved goodbye to Alice and walk in. I didn't bother knocking, just walked in and saw Jughead and Dad sitting on the couch watching the Footy game. They both looked up when I came in, both with confused looks.

"I didn't know you were staying here tonight, j," Dad stood up from the couch. "Where's your stuff?"

"I didn't bring anything," I told them. "It was a kinda last minute decision."

"What happened?" Jughead asked, cocking his head. "Call it sibling intuition, but you don't look very good."

"Just what a girl wants to hear," I scoffed. I let out a breath. "I just came from Ryder's. He's been acting weird all day so I went to check up on him. But when I got there, there was this other guy that I had never seen before. Ryder kept telling me it wasn't safe to be there and then he..he ended it. Just then."

Both Dad and Jug had been listening closely to her story, and then Dad got up and grabbed his ever-ready Serpent jacket.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, also standing up.

"To see Ryder," he said.

"Why?"

"Well, first to honor my promise that I will hurt him if he ever harmed my daughter…"

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

He continued with a slight smile. "I'm kidding. But I'm mainly going to see if he's alright. You said there was a stranger with him and he said it wasn't safe for you to be there?"

"Yeah," I confirmed.

"I'm going too," Jug grabbed his jacket as well. "You alright here on your own?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Jug and Dad left and went to have a shower then cry myself to sleep. Somehow I had managed to keep the tears in all this time, but now that I was alone and there was no one to see me crying, the tears came pouring out.

...oOo…

"So that girl," Flynn asked Ryder gently when he came back inside. "She your girlfriend?"

"Well, she was," Ryder let out a breath. "If the Jaguares are coming just like you said, then it's not safe, and I won't put Jb in danger."

"Understandable," Flynn looked towards his brother. "You mentioned a little girl, Kattie."

"Caddy," Ryder corrected. "Short for Cadence."

"Is she...yours?"

"What?" Ryder turned to his brother. "No, no! She's Jb's baby sister."

"Oh, sorry," Flynn looked sheepish.

"You think if you became an uncle I wouldn't tell you?"

"I don't know. We haven't got in contact since we were separated."

"Yeah, well only because Aunty Jo and everyone else said it wasn't safe," Ryder said bitterly. "You don't know how much I hate that phrase now."

"You just said that to your girl, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Just then there was _another_ knock on the door.

...oOo...

Fp led the way up the stairs on Ryder's porch and knocked on his door. Jughead followed on his heels. Ryder opened the door and sighed when he saw who it was.

"I should have known you two would come," Ryder motioned for them to come inside. "How's J?"

"Like you care!" Jughead said to him. "You just broke her heart you know."

Ryder's expression turned painful. "It was for her own protection," he said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Fp asked him. Just then Ryder's brother came into view from the living room. "Who's this? Is he hurting you?"

"No, no!" Ryder told them. He let out a deep breath. "This is Flynn, my brother. Flynn, this is Jughead and Fp. Friends of mine."

"I don't get it," Jug spoke up. "If this is your brother, then why did you send Jb away?"

Ryder sighed and motioned for them to sit down in the living room. He told Jug and Fp everything about his past, about the Jaguars, and about them knowing where he lived. When he finished, he looked up and saw Fp running his hand down his face.

"Well, Ryder," he breathed, "let's just say that wasn't what I was expecting."

"That's why I told Jb to get somewhere safe," Ryder told them. "If the Jaguars found me and she was here, they would show no mercy."

"What's your plan?" Fp suddenly asked. "I assume you would have a plan at this point."

"I was just telling Ry that I have a friend that lives in Toledo," Flynn spoke up. They all grew solem at the mention of the city where Jb lived for a few years.

"Let's get the Serpents involved," Fp said to everyone. "All of 'em are just waiting for a fight."

"Serpents?" Flynn questioned, not knowing about the happenings of the Riverdale.

"Biker gang on the Southside," Ryder explained to him. He motioned to Fp. "Fps' their leader."

As Jughead and Fp chatted for a moment, Flynn leant over and whispered to Ryder. "How do they know Jb exactly?"

"Jughead is her brother and Fp's her Dad," Ryder told him in a whisper.

"So you dated a girl whose Dad is the leader of a biker gang?"

"Pretty much," Ryder clarified. "And that's only a bit of it." He thought of everything that had happened in Ryder life since he said goodbye to Flynn and everything his brother didn't know about Riverdale and it's happenings.

"Okay, listen up" Fp spoke up, turning to face the Kaiden brothers, "here's the plan."

 **Author's note: Hi Y'all! So, here is another chapter for you, hope you like it :). I'm trying to make Flynn look like a good guy- because he is in case you thought he might be a good guy in disguise, he's not - so I hope I'm portraying his character well. I can not at this stage confirm or deny what will happen between Jb and Ryder, but I do know the storyline and what happens ;)**

 **I've been looking through my story and trying to find loose ends I need to tye up before this story ends- like Jb and Cheryl becoming Serpents- but if you and think of any more please let me know!**

 **Thank you all who have reviewed and Favourited and Followed this story, and thank you to those who just read and enjoy this Fanfic.**

 **Xx G**


	31. Chapter 31

Jb awoke to the smell of coffee. Forcing myself out of bed, I made my way into the trailer's kitchen. Jughead and Dad were sitting at the table, talking in soft tones that ceased when I walked in.

"How'd you sleep?" Jug asked gently.

"Pretty well," I told them, grabbing the coffee pot and pouring myself a cup of the hot brew. I pulled out a chair and joined them at the table. Jug and Dad shared a look.

"What?" I questioned them, knowing something was up.

"J," Dad said softly, "Ryder left last night."

"What?" I was confused. "Where did he go?"

"I can't tell you that," Fp placed his hand on my own. I pulled mine away.

"Why can't you?" I demanded, looking between my brother and father. They both had faces full of remorse.

"It's just not safe," Jug told me.

"It's not safe?" I scoffed, standing up from my chair. "Do you know how much I am sick of hearing that?"

"Jellybean," I knew it was bad if Dad was calling me by my full name. "This, whether you want to believe it or not, is for your own good. Trust us, please."

"I'll trust you when someone tells me what the hell is going on!" I started towards the door. "I have a right to know. Ryder's my boyfriend, and I can take care of myself you know!"

With that, I stormed out of the trailer and made my way back to the Cooper's house. All I wanted to do know was cuddle my little sister; someone who wouldn't lie to me and tell me 'it wasn't safe'. Someone who wouldn't not tell me anything. Someone who cared.

… …

"Well, that didn't go very well," Jughead said to his dad a bit later when they walked into the Whyte Wyrm.

"I didn't expect to," Fp nodded to Hog-eye at the bar then stepped up on the makeshift stage.

"Everyone. Listen up!" he commanded everyone's attention. "Most of you know Ryder Kaiden," mostly everybody nodded, "well, he's in trouble. There's a gang called the Jaguares after him and his brother and they need our help."

"I say let them get caught!" A voice shouted from the crowd.

"Yeah!" another voice joined in. "Why should we waste our energy and time on a fight that the boy should take care of himself."

Other's voiced their opinions as well, causing a commotion in the building.

"Hey!" Fp spoke above the crowd, gathering everyone's attention again. "Ryder is a Serpent, and the third law says what?"

"No Serpent stands alone," the crowd muttered.

"The laws also include 'No Serpent is left for the dead', and 'in unity there is strength'. We always help those who need it, it's time you do the same."

It didn't take long for everyone to turn back to Fp's side, his short yet powerful speech persuading them. Jughead smiled, thinking about what a great leader his father was and hoping that one day he might be one as good.

"So this is what's happening," Fp explained the plan that Ryder, Flynn, Jug, and Fp had discussed the night before. Everyone nodded in agreement when Fp finished talking, going off to do whatever task Fp had assigned for them. Today was going to be a long day.

… ...

Jb walked home, or at-least her home at the moment. I didn't want to call the trailer where my lying brother and father home right about now. I arrived at the Cooper's a few minutes later and ignoring Betty and Alice sitting at the table eating breakfast, I headed immediately to the play-pen and picked up my baby sister and cuddled her in my arms. I continued walking straight up to my room and settled on the pillow-stuffed window seat.

"Oh, Caddy," I whispered softly, "You'll always tell me the truth, won't you? You won't lie to me."

Just then Caddy gooed, and I laughed softly. She always knew how to make me feel better.

... ...

Ryder watched the trees rush past through the window of the car as it drove away from Riverdale. Away from Jellybean.

"You alright, bro?" Flynn looked over from the driver's seat, then turned his eyes back to the road.

"Yeah," he answered, but clearly he was not.

"Is it your girl?" Flynn asked.

Ryder let out a breath. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"Those two guys that came to our trailer, Jughead and Fp, how do they know her?"

"Brother and dad," Ryder told him, still looking out the window.

"Gosh, Ry, you dated the daughter of a gang leader?"

"I've changed since you saw me last," Ryder said quietly. "I'm no longer that cry-baby seven-year-old."

"No, no you're not," it was Flynn's turn to let out a breath. "You've definitely changed."

 **Author's note: Hi y'all! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Life just happened I guess. Sorry also for the shortness of this chapter, I haven't really been able to find time to write this lately. Anyway, I really hope I not making Jb look like a crybaby, and if I am, just remember, everyone is lying to her or with-holding the truth from her, which I for one would be annoyed about that. But don't worry, she will feel better soon, and so will poor Ryder. Flynn is also supposed to be a good guy, so if any of you are thinking that he isn't in anyway, stop that now! :)**

 **As always, please review with what you thought of this chapter! And favourite/follow! Thx to those who have already :)**

 **I won't promise anything, but I should update within the week. See yah!**

 **Xx G**


	32. Chapter 32

"You really have to go?" Jb looked at her friend's faces, wishing they would stay in Riverdale a little while longer.

"We have to," Mercy confirmed, glancing sadly at her boyfriend. "My parents wouldn't allow me to stay longer than the school term, and Tyler needs to get back too."

It had been 3 weeks since Ryder left, or I guess disappeared and I couldn't locate him anywhere, not for the lack of trying though. It was now holidays, and I was bored out of my mind. Or was going to be, if her only two close friends went back home. I needed something to distract myself from thinking about Ryder and how much I miss him.

I had an idea. "What if I came with you? Just for the drive, I mean, then I could take the bus back or something."

Mercy and Tyler shared a glance.

"I mean, it's holidays now and I have nothing better to do," I pleaded.

"Of course, yeah," Tyler said.

"I'm sure it will be alright with my parents," Mercy told me, getting excited.

"Okay," I said, I myself getting excited too. "Let's do this!"

… ….

It was a few hours later, when Ty, Mercy, Mercy's parent and I were halfway through the drive. We stopped at a rest stop to stretch our legs for a minute. Mercy's parents went into a coffee shop for a quick espresso, and Tyler, Mercy and I were left to go to the bathroom and such.

There was a very beautiful flower bush near the path towards the toilets, and Mercy asked me to take her and Tyler's picture. I took her phone and they positioned themselves in front of the bush and I started taking photos.

Ty pulled Mercy towards him and gave her a chaste kiss, then pulled back and gazed in her eyes. It was a sweet moment and as I captured photos of it, I found myself missing Ryder even more than usual.

Ty and Mercy were such a sweet couple, and I was glad that I had a part in getting them finally together and all, but the two of them reminded me what Ryder and I had together.

Being the great friend that she was, Mercy noticed the sad look in her best friend's eyes. Mercy motioned to Ty to go on ahead and walked up to Jb.

"The photos turned out great," Jb said, trying to disguise the sadness in her voice, but Mercy had known her for years, and she wasn't about to be fooled with Jb antics.

"And you? Are you great?"

Jb looked up from the phone. "I'm fine…" she started, but once she saw her friend's raised eyebrows, she sighed. "I just miss Ryder."

"Oh, sweetie," Mercy comforted her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "It must be hard. First losing your mother, then moving across states, then finally finding someone to cheer you up, and then he disappears."

Jb's eyes pricked with tears, but rather than being angry with Mercy for bringing up all her painful memories, she felt a strange relief. For so long, Jb had felt like she was carrying all those burdens by herself, but now knowing that someone understood and appreciated all of Jb's hardships, she felt so much better.

"You are so strong," Mercy continued. "I don't know if I could have gone through all that, but you did, and you are stronger for it." Mercy gave her friend's shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"You always knew how to make me feel better," Jb smiled softly.

"What else are best friends for?" Mercy gave a gentle laugh.

"Practising my extraordinary match-making skills," Jb replied, her grin widening, motioning to Tyler as he made his way back to the pair.

By the time Tyler arrived at his friend's and girlfriend's side, they were full out laughing, and the boy was so confused with what was happening, which only made the two girls laugh harder.

… …

"I'm really going to miss you," Jb said to her friend, hugging her one last time.

"Me too," Mercy pulled back and looked into her friend's eyes. "If you need to talk or anything, I'm only a phone call, or eight-hour drive, away."

I smiled. "Duly noted."

Tyler came up then and said his goodbye, then I was off. After spending the night with Mercy, she had offered to come with me to the bus station, but I told her to stay home and relax. She had a lot of unpacking to do anyway.

Since the bus station wasn't far from Mercy's place, I decided to walk. As I passed through the streets of Toledo, I thought of how much I was going to miss my friends. Without them this next one week of holidays, I was going to be so bored. I had to think of something to do to prevent my thoughts travelling to Ryder. Who was I kidding? Nothing was going to make me forget about him.

Just then, as if my thoughts alone had conquered up the one figure who I could be sure about Ryder's whereabouts with, there, through a shop window, was Ryder's kidnapped, or so I presumed. It was the guy that was with Ryder the night he disappeared, and my theory was that _he_ kidnapped my love. No one had told me anything about Ryder leaving, and my brain came up with a few possibilities of its own.

Ryder's kidnapper made his way through the shop's exit, heading straight towards me! I quickly ducked into an alleyway, praying that he didn't see me. Peeking out from the small pathway once I was sure he was past, I tried to find him again. Looking around, I saw him nowhere.

' _Dang it!'_ I thought to myself. If I had been able to follow him, I might be able to find where Ryder was!

I turned to make my way back towards the bus station, very disappointed in myself when a rough hand covered my mouth and pulled me back deep into the alleyway. I tried to scream, but the foul hand muffled any noise from my mouth.

I tried struggling to release myself from the man's grasp, but that didn't work either, as the guy had wrapped his free arm around my body.

"You're not going anywhere," the guy snarled in my ear, his breath reeking of alcohol.

Having not been a stranger to kidnapping before, thanks to Penny and the Ghoulies, I pretended to faint. Since the guy was apparently severely intoxicated, he didn't overthink it. All the better for him, I assumed he thought.

When the man had loosened his grip a bit due to him thinking that I would no longer put up a fight -oh how wrong he was!- I simultaneously knocked my head back to hit him in the face and kicked my ankle upwards to his crotch.

As the man doubled over from my dual attack on him, I slipped out of his arms. I was running towards the exit of the alleyway when the man grabbed me again. Apparently, I didn't kick him hard enough.

He pulled me roughly against him, grabbed my neck in a chokehold. and just before he would've harshly pressed his lips to mine, his weight was suddenly thrown off me.

It was my turn to double over this time, trying to catch my breath. Looking up, I saw a younger guy with brown hair, his back facing me as he landed a forceful blow to the man's face. My protector turned to face me. I gasped.

"Ryder?"

 **Author's note: So, Ryder's back! Sorry about the changing between first and third person in this chapter, it just worked that way for me. Hopefully, it's not too confusing! Only a few more chapters left in this story, but I'm pretty sure I will be writing a sequal! Please let me know what you think!**


	33. Chapter 33

"Jb?" Ryder looked and sounded just as surprised as I was. He looked around nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," I was shocked to see Ryder here, especially since I saw his kidnapper just a few minutes ago.

"Are you alright?" Ryder questioned, looking me over, stepping forward to place his hands gently on my shoulders. I leant into his touch. i had missed him so much! "He didn't hurt you or anything?"

"Not really," I told him, glancing towards the guy who was knocked out cold on the gravel-covered ground.

"What are you doing here?" Ryder repeated, gazing into my eyes.

"I came to say goodbye to Tyler and Mercy. They had to come back here. I'm heading to the bus station now" I explained. "And you? What are you doing here?"

"I…" Ryder looked around once again, and then quickly- gently- pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes, but it was over much too fast. As if he was clearing his head or something, Ryder shook his head.

"You have to go," he told me. "You can't be here. Not with me."

With that cryptic comment, Ryder pushed me away from him and told me to keep walking to the bus station, that he would stay there and watch the man in case he woke up anytime soon and try to follow her.

Turning on my heel I walked away from him. Ryder didn't even say 'I miss you', or 'I love you', or even 'goodbye', and yet he'd kissed me. He had walked out of my life with no explanation, and now that I saw him after 3 weeks of him being gone, he hadn't given one even now.

 _It was time to push Ryder Kaiden out of my head, and heart, once and for all_ , I resolved even as I wiped tears from my eyes.

* * *

Ryder opened the door to his temporary home, wishing once again that he was still living in his crappy trailer back in Riverdale rather than living in this nice home in the outskirts of Toledo. Although he appreciated his brother's friend letting them live here, for the time being, Ryder would definitely rather be back in Riverdale with Jb.

He thought back to earlier when he had seen Jb. Ryder had missed her so much, and then having to say leave her again, oh did it hurt!

"Hey, buddy," Ryder's brother called out from the other room.

"Hey," Ryder hung his coat up, then walked into the dining room where Flynn was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Where were you?" Flynn asked as Ryder took a seat across from him. "I left the store and then you were gone."

"I was walking back past an alleyway, and I hear this guy mugging a girl," Ryder explained and his brother drew in a breath. "I took care of the guy - years with the Serpents taught me something at least. Turns out the girl was Jb."

"Jb, as in your girlfriend from Riverdale?" Flynn questioned, leaning forward.

"Yes, and I know what you're going to say, that's it not safe for her to be here, and that's what I told her!"

"Ryder, actually -"

Ryder cut his brother off, ranting. "Apparently she was in Toledo to say goodbye to her friends, and she had no idea she was here."

"Hey, buddy, can I tell you something - ?"

Ryder spoke over him again "Seeing her after all this time… I thought I could forget about her, move on, but I just can't. I love her."

"Ryder!" Flynn finally got his brother's attention. "What I was trying to tell you is: you can go back home now."

"What?" Ryder was confused. "You mean back to Riverdale?"

"Yes," Flynn smiled at Ryder. "The plan worked. The Jaguares are all in jail, for life. They have done a lot of bad things, and it's time they pay up for what they've done, including murdering our uncle, Mom and Dad."

"So we can go back?" Ryder got excited. "When?"

"Well, due to some slight complications with the last of the Jaguares, not until next week."

"What do you mean, 'slight complications'?" Ryder asked, sceptical.

"I mean, the Serpents and the police are doing some last searches for any last Jaguares, just to make sure there aren't any more. If there are, then they might come after us if they know where we are." Flynn told him.

"But we can go back in a week?" Ryder made sure what he was hearing wasn't false.

"Yes, in a week," Flynn clarified. "Oh, and you can't tell anyone your coming back until it's safe. If someone let's it slip that they know where we are, then that could turn out not so well."

Ryder felt only slightly saddened at this news, his mood already happy with the knowledge that in on week, he could be back in Riverdale, with Jb.

… …

The following day Jb sat at in a booth at Pop's, bored out of her mind.

Jughead and Betty were busy doing couple stuff, Cheryl and Toni had gone on a road trip together for the holidays, and Ty and Mercy were gone. Alice was looking after Caddy, so there was nothing for me to do. No good movies were playing at the Bijou, and even if there were, it would be weird going alone to a movie theatre, same with the 'Roving Eye' club. I wasn't a clubbing girl much anyways. And I didn't really feel like going to the Wyrm tonight.

Sipping on my delicious chocolate milkshake, I contemplated how dull my life was at present. Suddenly someone slipped into my booth opposite me and stole my milkshake from my hands! I looked up to confront whoever did this inappropriate act, but a pointer finger shushed me from speaking. I glared at the guy who had his eyes closed as he loudly slurped on - and finished! - my chocolate milkshake.

"Delicious, aren't they?" the guy opened his eyes and looked down at the empty glass in his hands. He signalled the waitress nearby and called out to her. "Two more of these please!"

I gaped at the guy, shocked at his acts. What on earth was he doing? I looked closer at him, slightly sure I had seen him before. When he turned his head, I saw a Serpent tattoo on his neck. That's where I knew him from! It all came back to me. He was a friend of Jug's or something.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Ordering us milkshakes," he answered with a shrug. "You looked lonely and like you needed cheering up, so here I am, ready to up the cheer."

I chuckled slightly under my breath. The drinks arrived and we both sipped at our milkshakes for a while until I broke the silence.

"You are…?" I questioned, unsure of his name.

"Sweet Pea," he replied. "And you are Jellybean. Huh, I just realized, we both have 'sweet' names."

I rolled my eyes.

"So, what's troubling you today?" Sweet Pea asked as if he was my counsellor. I let out a breath.

"I'm so bored," I told him. "All my friends are either busy or gone."

"Well, I'm here," he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you are," I returned his smile. At least there was someone wanted to talk to me.

Sweet Pea and I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening just talking and drinking many milkshakes.

 **Author's note: Hmm… there's another Serpent in the mix now. What will happen between Sweet Pea and Jb? Stayed tuned to find out :)**

 **Oh, gosh, I sound a tv ad or something!**

 **And Ryder's coming back! Yay! Please keep in mind guys that Flynn** _ **is**_ **a good guy. I'm trying to make him seem so, but please use your imagination if you can't get that picture in your head. He really is supposed to be a nice, supporting older brother. :)**

 **I'm on holidays now so I should be updating sooner then what I usually do, so yay!**

 **Only a few more chapters left in this story, but my friend and I are working on writing a sequel soon!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and please let me know what you think with this chapter!**

 **Xx G**


	34. Chapter 34

"You'll be alright," I comforted my little sister, rocking her gently. "Shush…"

Caddy had been sick all night, and I had been rocking her, trying to sway her into sleep. It was now noon, and no one in the Cooper household had gotten any sleep. After a friendly debate with Betty, I had convinced her to go stay with Jug last night, so at least she would get some peace and quiet. Alice and I had tried everything to comfort her, but Caddy wouldn't stop crying.

"You should get out of this house for a while," Alice said, walking into the lounge room carrying two slices of cake. Hmm, chocolate. Yummy.

"But Caddy…" I trailed off, glancing down at my little sister.

"I can look after her," Alice looked at me. "You've been rocking her all night and most of today. You need a break. The doctor's appointment isn't until tomorrow, anyway."

I took one last look at Caddy, then I stood up and handed her over gently to Alice. She had quieted done some in the last hour or so, but she still was crying steadily. I smiled at Alice as she settled in the rocking chair. Picking a piece of the cake off the plate, I sighed. I needed more chocolate. I knew just where to go.

A while later I was sitting in Pop's, sipping a chocolate milkshake as always. Thinking abot=ut Caddy, I rested my head in my folded arms on the table.

"Why so gloomy?"

Looking up, I saw the one person able to cheer me up. I gave him a small smile. "Sweet Pea."

We had been meeting every afternoon this past week at the diner, he never fails to make me feel better after our long chats.

He slipped into my booth opposite me and cocked his head, obviously waiting for my answer.

"It's Caddy," I sighed. "She's very sick, and there's nothing I can do, and It's killing me. I hate seeing, hearing her in pain." My voice broke into sob with the last few words.

Sweet Pea slid around the booth until his was right beside me and placed his hand on mine. I looked up a gave him a slight smile. It was so nice having a nice friend like him to lean on.

He reached up and gently wiped the tears from my eyes with his knuckle, his eyes looking into mine. Slowly he leaned forward, and before I realized what he was doing, he pressed his lips to mine. A door slammed.

Rearing back, I stared at him. "I'm sorry…" he trailed off, looking embarrassed.

I punched him squarely in the face - hard. He pressed his hand to his red-turning-purple cheek. "Don't ever do that again," I told him.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated himself. "I thought we were having a moment…"

"Yeah, well, clearly not." I glanced out the diner's window, the starting sound of a motorbike drawing my attention. Squinting my eyes, I looked closer at the figure climbing on the motorbike who looked familiar. When he turned the bike, I saw his face. And he looked angry and hurt.

"Ryder?" I whispered to myself.

 **Author's note: Hey! Sorry for the short chapter but I promise I will update soon. And don't worry, Caddy will be alright :). As always, please review/favourite/follow. :)**

 **Xx G**

 **P.S if you guys like The 100, there is a great fanfic by ' _theniniaturist_ ' call the ' _The Silence Between Us '_. I suggest to check it out, it's really good! Set in S5, Bellarke, the lot.**


	35. Chapter 35

I ran out of the diner, feeling only slightly sorry for leaving Sweet Pea there alone. Only slightly. I looked around the parking lot, hoping to see Ryder's motorbike still in it, but nada. He was gone.

I let out a breath, trying to think where he would go. Either his trailer or the Wyrm were my two options. Well, I could get to nether without a ride, so I called Jughead. He was pulling into the parking lot within minutes, driving Dad's old ute. I jumped in the passenger side, pulling on the seatbelt.

"Where to, stranger?" Jug asked humorously.

"The Wyrm," I told him, deciding to try there first. He glanced at me as he drove onto the street.

"You alright, sis?" he asked me, brotherly concern lacing his tone.

"Yeah," I was trying to convince myself more than him, but apparently it did not work. I let out a breath. "No."

"What happened?"

"Well, first it's Caddy, which you already know about -"

"Yeah, about that, Alice called me to say that she stopped crying and is settling down now."

"That's good," I sighed, glad our sister was okay. I continued explaining. "So, anyway, Alice told me to head to Pop's, do something other than rock Caddy which she could do, so I did. I was sitting at Pop's and Sweet Pea came up to me."

Jughead looked over at me with raised eyebrows. I chuckled. "It's not like that - well, it kinda is." I explained. "Sweet Pea and I have been meeting up at Pop's most every afternoon since I got back from Toledo. He helped me cheer up, and he was really nice."

"So what's the problem?" Jug asked.

"Ryder was there."

"What? I thought he was still in Toledo."

"You knew he was in Toledo? And you didn't think to tell me?" I was angry at Sweet Pea and my brother now.

"Well, it's complicated," Jug sighed. "Anyways, why was Ryder there?"

"I don't know. He just ran off before I could talk to him."

"Why'd he run off?"

"Because he saw Sweet Pea kissing me."

At this point, Jug turned to me with raised eyebrows and an accusing expression.

"What Ryder didn't see, though, was me punching Sweet Pea in the face as hard as I could."

"I'll kill him," Jughead slowed the car, looking around for somewhere to do a U-turn.

"Juggie, just stop," I pleaded. "I took care of it, and Sweet Pea is probably at the Wyrm or will be soon."

"Fine, I'll give him a server beating then."

I chuckled and it wasn't much later when we arrived at the Wyrm. I jumped out of the truck and walked into the bar. Looking around, my gaze landed on Ryder, sitting on his own at the bar, sipping a drink of some sort. I made my way over to him.

"Ryder," I breathed; I was still excited to see him despite the explaining I had to do. He looked up, then scowled when he saw who it was.

"Go away," he growled, looking back at his drink.

"Will you let me explain please?" I asked him, desperate for him to know the truth about that kiss.

"No," he didn't even look up. "You moved on. That fast. Wow, J. I thought you would have still liked me for a bit longer than 3 weeks!"

"It was 4, actually," I corrected him angrily. "In less, you don't count the week where I was so upset about seeing you in Toledo then having to come back and act like nothing happened. The week where I could find no happiness until Sweet Pea showed up and actually took time to talk to me, unlike everyone else."

With that, I stormed off, walking out of the Wyrm and then the car, which I started and drove back to the Coopers. Although I hadn't gotten my licence yet, I was too angry to care. Luckily I got home in one piece.

* * *

Jughead watched as his sister stormed out of the building and into the car. He hoped she would be safe on the drive home, but didn't dare to stop her in her state of anger.

Jug glanced at the bar, seeing Ryder, his expression full of anger. He made his way over to him.

"Want to direct that anger at Sweet Pea with me?" I asked him. He glanced up and scoffed.

"As much as I would like to give him a good few punches in the face, I think I am the more deserving one for that."

"What are you meaning?" Jug asked him, confused.

"I was the one who left Jb, even if it was to protect her. I should have told her why I was going, and I made that mistake of not telling her, and now she's moved on."

"Didn't Jb tell you anything before?" Jug questioned, kinda seeing what was going on here.

"She didn't have to," Ryder sighed. "She's moved on with Sweet Pea of all people, and she hates me."

"Well, in that case, Ryde," Jug smiled. "I have some good news and some bad news."

Ryder looked up curiously. "The good news is that you will still get to punch Sweet Pea," Jughead explained, "but the bad news is that you can't touch his face because Jb already packed a pretty good punch there I assume. Well, if she's been taking anything away from our lessons in combat and defence."

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey guys! I don't know if you have realized, but the next chapter for this fanfic will be the last :(. I know, heartbreaking! At least Jb and Ryder will be back together - or will they? But don't despair, my friend and I are working on a sequel, full of murder mysteries, adventure, and you guessed it - Jyder romance!**

 **Can anyone guess what girl I have in mind for Flynn future partner? Hint: it is a canon character :)**

 **To the guest reviewer** _ **Hannah**_ **, you are welcome to translate this story, just comment the link so I can let the readers from this English version know about it! Glad you like it :)**

 **Also, check out my other fanfic for the** _ **Arrow, 'Smoak in Starling'**_ **which is now on this account!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and favourites and follows guys, we are almost coming up on 50 reviews, so if we could break that by the last chapter, that would be amazing!**


	36. Chapter 36

I was sitting in the Cooper's lounge-room, sipping my peppermint tea. When I had stormed in angrily, Alice had suggested the calming beverage as Caddy was still asleep.

I was angry at Ryder for not letting me explain to him what happened, but I was more angry at how everyone was lying to me to 'keep me safe'. I was a grown girl, I could take care of myself. Nobody had to hide stuff from me, I could deal with it. Still fuming, I took another sip of my tea, trying to calm down.

Just then, a knock sounded on the door. Sighing, I stood up and walked over to it. When I opened the door I barely noticed Ryder before he suddenly kissed me.

Forcing myself away - despite how good it felt - I sucked in a breath.

"Jellybean," he sighed softly, resting his forehead on mine. I pushed against his shoulders.

"Ryder," I said angrily. "You do not know how angry I am at you right now."

"Oh, trust me, I do." Ryder gently took my hand in his and led me out onto the porch.

"I'm guessing Jug told what I was trying to earlier?" I asked as we sat on the porch swing.

"Yeah," he sighed again, "and I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you."

"It was so cliche' you know," I laugh softly. "My kissing someone else and then you not letting me explain."

"Wait, hold up." Ryder turned in his seat to face me. "From my understanding

Sweet Pea kissed you, and then you punched him? Because if not, I punched Sweet Pea for no reason, other than me being jealous."

"You did not!," I exclaim. He just chuckled. "But yeah, that's what happened. And you didn't give me the chance to tell you that. Instead, you assumed that I had moved on no more than a month after you left. I don't think I could have ever moved on, Ry."

He smiled and lent in for another kiss. It felt even better than the earlier one, but I pulled back after a moment.

"I'm still angry with you," I said, trying to cover my satisfied smile with a mock angry face but failing miserably. Ryder returned my smile. "Will you please explain why you left?"

He sighed again. "Yeah, you deserve that," he said. "I'm sorry no one told you. Looking back, we probably should have, but anyway, the reason I left."

"Could you start with that guy that was at your house the night you told me goodbye?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, that was my brother, Flynn."

I was confused, but I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"What?" Ryder questioned, wondering why I was laughing at a time like this.

"Sorry," I laughed harder. "It's just - your brother's name is Flynn?"

"Yeah…" Ryder was still confused.

"And you're Ryder," I laughed. "Flynn Rider is the name of the character from Tangled, the movie."

"Hey, in my mother's and father's defence, the movie wasn't out then." Ryder was smiling as well.

"So, anyway, why was your brother there?" I got back on topic.

Ryder turned sombre again. "Well, there's was gang called the Jaguars, they were kinda like the Serpents here, but back in Sudbury - my old town - but much worse. So anyway, they had this feud with my uncle, I'm not sure what it was about, but they murdered him. My Dad saw them kill his own brother, and he ran home and was telling my Mom. I overheard them talking, and I ran into Flynn's room to tell him what was happening, then we heard a gunshot, then another."

I placed an arm around Ryder's shoulders as his voice broke. He continued after taking a deep breath.

"They must have seen Dad run away or something, so they followed him and killed our mother and father, right there, in cold blood, in their own house."

Ryder took another breath. "Luckily - though it didn't seem like luck at the time - the Jaguares didn't see Flynn and I. The police found us a while later, and we went to stay with our aunty, on my mother's side. She took us away from the city, figuring it 'wasn't safe'," Ryder put those words in finger quotes, "for us to be there - the Jaguares might've found us. Then Flynn went to stay with our grandmother, they decided it was safer if we were apart. Grandma took Flynn to some town in the country, and my aunty and I moved here, to Riverdale.

"Flynn and I didn't see each other again until that day. I always thought that surely enough time had passed and Flynn and I could see each other, but apparently not. The Jaguares were dangerous, deadly. So, anyway, when my brother came to visit me that day you saw us, he had come to tell me that our Grandma had passed away. Unfortunately, Flynn ran into some Jaguares along the way. They were talking about a kid who lived in Riverdale, someone who they planned to murder, just like his parents. That's why Flynn took the risk of coming to my house. He had to warn me, he had to take me somewhere safe.

"When he showed up, he told me what he had overheard. The Jaguares hadn't seen him, and they didn't know exactly where I lived, so we had an advantage. Then you showed up, I was scared for your safety. If the Jaguars had somehow found me then, you could have been killed. After you left, your brother and father showed up. I told them everything, and then we made a plan.

"Flynn and I would disappear to Flynn's friend's place in Toledo, and when the Jaguars came looking for me in town, the Serpents would take care of them. We assumed they would come looking first at either the Serpents or the Ghoulies - fellow gangs - and they went to the Ghoulies. So, when the Ghoulies told the Jaguars that there was a Ryder fellow that was a Serpent, they all came ready to fight to the Wyrm. Fortunately, the Serpents were ready, and they caught them all. After they handed them over to the police, they found out that all of the Jaguars would be in prison for life - they had done some really bad things - which was very convenient for all of us.

"Me and Flynn had to stay hiding in Toledo for a while longer, though, in case there were still some Jaguars out there that were still looking to kill me. After the Serpents did some intense searching around everywhere, we got word that they were all gone. "

Ryder to face me from where he was staring out into the distance. "Flynn told me we could go home that day that I saw you in Toledo. We had to wait a week for some annoying reasons, but I was so excited to be able to see you again. Then I came home and was trying to find you, then I saw you in the diner, kissing Sweet Pea."

"You really have bad timing you know," I nudged him playfully.

"No, I think you are with kissing someone else right at that moment," he countered.

"Let's just both agree that it's Sweet Pea with the bad timing." We both laughed, and I resting my head on Ryder's shoulder. "I really missed you, you know?" I told him softly.

"I missed you too," he replied. I turned my head towards his. He smiled gently, before leaning down and kissing me. This time, I didn't pull away immediately.

After a while, Ryder took his lips from mine and peppered little kissed over my eyes, cheeks, forehead and ears. I giggled.

I actually giggled. Wow. What had gotten into me? Love, that's what.

As if Ryder could read my mind, he sighed softly. "I love you," he said quietly.

"And I love you," I replied, gazing into his eyes.

I snuggled into his side, and we watched the sunset together. It was perfect - until the ringing of my phone interrupted the moment. Reluctantly pulling away, I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked the unknown caller.

The person said something on the other side of the phone and I gasped. "Oh my gosh," I breathed. "Okay, yes, please tell them I'll be there as soon as I can…. Ok, thank you."

Ryder looked at me curiosity. "What was that about?"

I stared down at the grief dispensing object in my hand. My life had just changed, like dramatically - again. I put the phone down, wiping away the tears pooling in my eyes.

"It's Tyler and Mercy," I told Ryder, still not believing what I had just heard. "They were murdered."

* * *

 **Author's note: So, that's it. The last chapter, the last update of my very first fanfiction. It was full of cliches, romance, jealousy that I plucked out of thin air because I love writing it even though I'm really bad at it, problems that my friend gave me ideas and without her, I probably would have made this a romance story with no complications, and heaps of my own characters. :) I would have never guessed that this story would go on to be 36 chapters long! My Google Doc that I was writing this on just reached 100 pages, so I believe that was a sign to finish writing it...**

 **I'm so sad that I'm done :( Don't you worry though, there will be a sequel! Sorry about the cliffhanger, I just had to make sure at least some of you would read the sequel when I publish it :)**

 **I have the main plot figured out for the next story, but if you have ANY ideas (characters that I could add or expand on, plot ideas, etc.) that I could use, please feel free to review or PM me. I need a name too, so if you guys think of any… Even though this story is finished, I will still read the reviews! I would really like to get over 50 reviews on this, I know I'm selfish, but anyone who writes on Fanfiction knows the amazing feeling we get when we see reviews in our inboxs!**

 **Can anyone guess who Flynn's girlfriend will be in the sequel? It will be a canon character, and yes, I do know who it is :)**

 **The next story will be full of adventure, murder mystery, against the rules detective work, romance, and yes, more Jyder! Oh, and heaps of over-used ' :) ' in the author's notes! So please check it out when I do eventually publish it. :)**

 **One more thing, I recently updated and added A LOT of stuff to my profile, so please take a look at that if you have some spare time.**

 **I just want to thank you guys so much for favouriting/following/reviewing, or just, in general, reading my story, it means a lot to me. :) And a special thanks to my friend Amber! Without her, this story would have been crap!**

 **For the last time on this story,**

 **Xx G**


End file.
